Creep
by tinkerbaekk
Summary: [ completed ] Byun Baekhyun, ia diculik malam-malam saat tengah berbelanja di sebuah supermarket. Dan malam itu adalah malam terburuk baginya karena ia diculik untuk dijadikan seorang pemuas bagi seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedikit berat untuk menolak ketika mereka berkata akan melunasi tunggakan uang sekolah adiknya. Chanbaek. Hunhan. Kaisoo. BxB. Mature. Mpreg
1. 1장

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 **！ _DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT_ ！**

 **Side notes : Fanfiction ini sudah saya upload di wattpad dengan akun greyyclouds aka akun saya sendiri dan masih on going. Jadi diharap tidak ada salah paham jika kalian menemukan fanfiction ini di wattpad dengan nama akun lain :)**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review :)**

 **xxx**

Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah bersandar di sebuah pintu sambil memandangi anak-anak kecil yang bermain ria di taman bersama seorang pemuda mungil.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis melihat bagaimana anak-anak asuhnya dapat tertawa selepas itu, seolah tidak ada beban dan masa lalu pahit dalam diri mereka.

"Siapa laki-laki yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak itu?"

Wanita itu tersentak. Lalu menoleh ke samping. Mendapati keponakan satu-satunya yang begitu tampan dengan tinggi semampai tengah memandang lurus ke depan. Wajahnya sangat serius.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau mengagetkan bibi. Hmm, dia Baekhyun, salah satu karyawanku."

Kedua manik mata Chanyeol bergerak menelusuri setiap inchi gerakan yang Baekhyun buat.

Saat bagaimana laki-laki mungil itu tertawa lepas bersama anak-anak.

Saat bagaimana laki-laki manis itu tersenyum hingga mata bulan sabitnya seolah ikut tersenyum.

Saat bagaimana laki-laki itu bersikap layaknya seorang ibu dengan sifat penyayangnya yang natural.

"Sejak kapan kau mempekerjakannya?", tanya Chanyeol tanpa melirik kepada seseorang yang ia ajak bicara.

Hyejung menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya berubah sendu dan tatapannya meneduh.

"Baekhyun. Ah anak itu benar-benar kasihan. Dia jadi tulang punggung untuk ibu dan adik laki-lakinya. Dua hari yang lalu dia mendatangiku dan mengatakan dia butuh pekerjaan apapun agar ia dapat uang untuk membayar uang sekolah adiknya yang sudah menunggak berbulan-bulan. Karena aku juga semakin tua semakin lelah mengurusi panti asuhan ini sendirian, aku pun mempekerjakannya untuk membantuku mengurus anak-anak."

Hyejung mengulas senyum tipis ketika Chanyeol menatapnya serius sambil mendengarkan sepenggal kisah Baekhyun dari mulut bibinya itu.

"Dia cukup menarik."

Chanyeol menyeringai, membuat Hyejung membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Tidak Chanyeol-ah. Jangan pernah tarik Baekhyun ke dalam dunia gelapmu. Jangan kotori jiwa lembutnya," lirih Hyejung dengan nada memohon kepada keponakannya.

Chanyeol menatap Hyejung jengah. Ia muak dengan sikap lemah lembut Hyejung yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya, kakaknya yang merupakan ayah Chanyeol.

"Aku permisi."

Dengan itu Chanyeol melangkah pergi. Tanpa menghiraukan bibinya yang memandangi bahunya dengan raut takut.

"Ya Tuhan, lindungilah Baekhyun dari kejahatan apapun. Aku mohon. Dia sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri."

Hyejung memanjatkan doa dengan serius dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hingga tiba-tiba kehadiran Baekhyun di depan wajahnya, membuat Hyejung tersentak kaget saat membuka kedua matanya.

"Aigoo Baekhyun-ah, kau membuatku kaget," Hyejung menghela napas kesal namun Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh manis.

 **xxx**

Begitu Chanyeol melepas helm full face hitam kesayangannya, ia mendengar suara bising dari dalam rumah. Pula suara teriakan seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal.

Chanyeol segera berlari masuk ke dalam. Ia termangu di depan pintu. Menyaksikan betapa berantakannya rumah sekarang.

"Wah akhirnya pahlawanmu datang juga, Yoobin-ah."

Chanyeol memandang pria paruh baya yang barusan bicara dengan tatapan sengit. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menghabisi pria itu, saat ini juga, besok ataupun kedepannya.

Tapi Chanyeol tak bisa. Seberapa kuat Chanyeol ingin menghabisi pria itu, ia akan lemah akan tangisan ibunya yang sangat mencintai pria itu.

Pria brengsek itu adalah ayahnya.

"Kemari Chanyeol, tanganku gatal sekali ingin membuat luka di tubuhmu. Rengekan ibumu benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku jadi gagal bersenang-senang dengan kekasihku."

Chanyeol bergeming di tempat. Matanya memanas tatkala ia melihat ibunya diseret masuk ke suatu ruangan yang tak lain adalah kamar tamu oleh beberapa bodyguard ayahnya yang berbadan besar.

"Kemari kau anak sialan!" teriakan Park Changhyuk menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru.

Chanyeol tanpa rasa takut mendekat ke arah ayahnya yang tengah menatapnya penuh amarah. Toh semua ini sudah biasa baginya.

Chanyeol berlutut di depan ayahnya. Menunduk. Bukannya takut, Chanyeol merasa tak sudi melihat wajah brengsek itu.

 _Ctak_

Satu pecutan mendarat di punggung Chanyeol.

"Fuck," gumam Chanyeol tanpa suara.

Disusul pecutan-pecutan yang lain. Hingga kemeja putih yang dipakainya terdapat rembesan darah segar.

Ayahnya terus menyiksa Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Seolah tak akan pernah puas hanya satu kali.

Setelah ia puas. Chanyeol terkapar lemas di lantai. Anak itu begitu hebat untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan. Jika Chanyeol pingsan, ayahnya lebih puas lagi.

Chanyeol selalu melihat ayahnya sebagai seorang monster. Begitupun sifat itu menurun kepada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol sendiri memiliki jiwa menakutkan dan aneh yang turun demikian dari gen ayahnya.

Beberapa pelayan kemudian membawa tubuh Chanyeol ke dalam mobil mewah yang sudah disiapkan untuk membawa tubuh Chanyeol ke mansion miliknya.

Dari dulu Chanyeol paling tidak suka diobati sehabis ia disiksa oleh sang ayah. Tiap melihat tubuhnya penuh luka dari pantulan cermin, Chanyeol merasa bangga telah menjadi tameng ibunya dari siksaan sang ayah.

Chanyeol meringis perih tatkala lukanya yang masih basah bergesekkan dengan kain kemejanya yang berbahan satin.

Ia menggigit bibirnya merasakan perih yang luar biasa hingga keringatnya mengucur.

Telepon kamarnya berbunyi. Chanyeol menyalakan mode loudspeaker.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu, Tuan Muda?" tanya seorang pelayan dari seberang sana.

"Kau tahu tugasmu. Aku ingin seorang pelampiasan malam ini."

Dengan suara berat dan rendah itu, sang pelayan disana tahu bahwa tuannya sedang menahan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu.

Hasrat ingin memuaskan nafsu dan membunuh.

"Baik Tuan Muda."

Panggilan terputus secara sepihak. Chanyeol memandang kedua telapak tangannya dengan tatapan mendalam.

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Chanyeol mewarisi sifat monster menakutkan dan aneh dari ayahnya.

Semua orang pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Begitu pula Chanyeol.

Setelah ia disiksa habis-habisan, Chanyeol akan menyuruh anak buahnya mencari seseorang untuk bisa ia tiduri.

Selama ini tak ada satupun mangsa yang bisa menolak pesona menggairahkan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Lalu setelah sang mangsa kelelahan karena melayani dirinya, Chanyeol akan membunuh orang itu. Membayangkan bahwa ia membunuh ayahnya.

Sudah banyak nyawa yang hilang di tangannya. Tangannya sudah ternodai oleh banyak jenis darah dari orang yang berbeda-beda.

Begitulah yang dimaksud Hyejung dengan dunia gelap Park Chanyeol.

 **xxx**

"Ini gaji pertamamu, Baekhyun-ah," ucap Hyejung sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat kepada Baekhyun.

Dengan senyum lebar yang menampakkan gigi-giginya, Baekhyun menerima amplop itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Bibi Hyejung."

"Aku harap itu cukup."

"Aigoo, ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Bi."

Baekhyun memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku celana trainingnya.

"Ini sudah larut malam, Baekhyun-ah. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang."

Baekhyun melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hyejung bahwa ia harus segera pulang.

"Baiklah. Meskipun besok jadwalku libur, apakah aku boleh bermain kemari?"

Hyejung tersenyum lebar mendengar permohonan Baekhyun. Bahkan setiap haripun Baekhyun ingin mendatangi panti asuhannya pun Hyejung selalu senang hati menerimanya.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun-ah. Aku dan anak-anak akan senang hati dikunjungi olehmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lagi. Ia berpamitan dengan Hyejung. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Hyejung merasa khawatir akan kepulangan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tak mau menginap? Di luar sana pasti bahaya bagimu."

"Bi, Seoul seolah tak pernah tidur menurutku. Lagipula aku ini laki-laki, Bi, astaga. Kau ingat aku mendapat medali emas dalam kejuaraan hapkido?" tutur Baekhyun.

"Ya ya dasar sombong," cibir Hyejung. Lalu keduanya terkekeh.

"Baiklah aku pulang, Bibi Hyejung sampai bertemu besok."

"Hati-hati di jalan Baekhyun-ah," ujar Hyejung yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang masih terlihat ramai. Padahal sudah hampir larut malam tapi kota yang paling terkenal di seantero Korea Selatan yang sudah ia tinggali sejak ia berusia enam tahun itu seakan tak pernah sepi barang sedetik.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah supermarket dua puluh empat jam. Ia membuka amplop cokelat pemberian Hyejung sebagai gaji pertamanya.

Baekhyun berdecak kagum melihat uang dalam amplop tersebut yang menurutnya lumayan banyak.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menelepon rumah yang ternyata langsung dijawab oleh Sehun, adik laki-lakinya.

"Yeoboseyo?" suara Sehun terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Sehun-ah, ini Baekhyun hyung. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Ibu dan aku sedang menunggumu pulang hyung. Kami ingin makan malam bersamamu."

Baekhyun terenyuh. Ia mengulas senyum tipis dan matanya berbinar.

"Jika kau dan ibu sudah lapar, makanlah lebih dulu. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Dan oh iya, aku baru saja mendapat gaji pertamaku dan kebetulan aku mampir ke supermarket. Kau ingin kubelikan apa, Sehun-ah?"

"Aigoo hyung kau benar-benar di supermarket?"

"Iya. Untuk apa aku berbohong," ujar Baekhyun sambil terkikik.

"Hyung aku ingin ramyun instant yang banyak, beberapa camilan dan tteokbokki ya," ujar Sehun dengan nada hebohnya. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar kegembiraan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Baiklah. Tolong tanyakan pada ibu ia ingin apa."

"Sebentar ya hyung ibu sedang ada di dapur."

Lalu ada jeda di tengah percakapan keduanya. Baekhyun pun memperhatikan sekitar dan ia mendesah lega ketika masih banyak gerai street food yang buka di sekitar supermarket.

"Hyung, ibu bilang tolong belikan beras dan beberapa sayuran. Persediaan makanan kita hampir habis."

"Baiklah Sehun-ah. Aku tutup teleponnya ya. Katakan pada ibu untuk menungguku sebentar."

"Ne hyung. Hati-hati di jalan."

Sambungan terputus sepihak dari Baekhyun. Kaki mungilnya melangkah masuk ke dalam supermarket yang sudah cukup sepi.

Tak sadar ada dua orang pria tengah mengamatinya dari kulkas pendingin soju.

"Hei lihat laki-laki manis di rak beras itu," laki-laki yang mengenakan topi hitam itu menyenggol teman di sebelahnya.

"Apakah kau memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku?" si teman menyeringai.

"Hmm. Ku pikir dia mangsa yang bagus untuk si bos."

"Baiklah sudah dari sore kita berkelana mencari mangsa, bos pasti sedang menunggu. Aku akan bekerja sama dengan pihak supermarket, kau yang bawa dia," ujar si topi abu-abu memerintah temannya si topi hitam.

Baekhyun memasukkan dua karung beras yang masing-masing berisi lima kilogram beras ke dalam troli belanjanya.

Si topi hitam berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bodohnya tak menyadari gerakan misterius itu pun dengan mudah tertangkap oleh si topi hitam.

Mulut Baekhyun dibekap dan tubuhnya diseret keluar dari supermarket. Baekhyun dimasukkan ke dalam mobil hitam dan tak lama si topi abu-abu menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil hitam itu melaju kencang. Baekhyun terus berontak namun tangannya terikat dan mulutnya disumpal.

Tubuhnya mulai lemas karena memberontak. Kesadaran dirinya mulai menurun. Mata Baekhyun yang tadinya sayu, saat ini memincing ketika mobil hitam yang membawanya memasuki sebuah rumah mewah.

Begitu pintu mobil terbuka, nampak beberapa orang berbadan besar dan berpakaian hitam tengah menunggu di luar mobil.

"Bawa bocah ini kepada kepala pelayan Xi Luhan!" Si topi hitam memerintah lalu Baekhyun diambil alih oleh beberapa orang berbadan besar tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis. Tenaganya terlalu lemas untuk melawan semua pria yang menyeretnya tanpa kasihan itu dengan jurus hapkido yang ia kuasai.

 **xxx**

 ** _to be continued..._**


	2. 2장

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 _ **！DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT！**_

 **Side notes : Maaf ya saya nggak bisa fast update karena di rumah saya pakai provider tri yang mana kalau mau buka fanfiction. net di google chrome itu keblokir huhu TT. Jadinya saya updatenya kalau di skeolah pake wifi :V**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review** :)

 **xxx**

Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi pelipis Baekhyun ketika dirinya didorong paksa masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas berdinding abu-abu cerah.

Matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki dengan kuncir apel pada rambutnya tengah duduk di sebuah sofa. Laki-laki tersebut tengah membaca majalah dan menyesap secangkir teh hangat yang masih terdapat kepulan asap.

"Oh selamat datang."

Laki-laki itu lalu mendongak dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang bersandar lemas di pintu ruangan.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka mendapat seseorang yang manis."

Laki-laki itu semakin mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyeka air matanya yang bercucuran secara kasar.

"Hei jangan takut. Perkenalkan namaku Luhan. Bisa kita duduk untuk berbincang sebentar sebelum kau melakukan tugas pentingmu?" tutur Luhan dengan lembut menuntun Baekhyun menuju sofa di ruangannya.

 _Mengapa aku jadi tidak tega menyerahkan bocah manis ini menjadi mangsa Chanyeol?_

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Luhan memperhatikan postur wajah rapuh Baekhyun yang memerah karena habis menangis hebat dengan senyuman tipis.

"Byun Ba-Baekhyun," gagap Baekhyun tanpa mau membalas tatapan Luhan.

"Baekhyun dengar. Kami menculikmu karena kau mempunyai tugas spesial. Kami tahu kau sangat membutuhkan uang. Untuk itu, kami akan melunasi tunggakan uang sekolah adikmu jika kau bersedia melayani bos besarku, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sayu. Luhan jadi semakin tidak tega.

"Melayani seperti apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lugunya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya frustasi ketika mengetahui mangsa untuk Chanyeol kini seorang bocah polos.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, dear. Untuk itu, aku akan merubah dulu penampilanmu."

Luhan beranjak menuju sebuah meja rias dengan perlengkapan make up yang sangat lengkap membuat Baekhyun ternganga.

Baekhyun langsung sadar bahwa akan dijadikan apa ia malam ini. Ya, seorang pelacur. Baekhyun tertawa sinis memikirkannya. Ia tidak tahu akan sesedih apa ibunya mengetahui dirinya menjual diri demi uang sekolah Sehun.

"Kemarilah Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dengan langkah gontai. Laki-laki cantik keturunan China itu memberikan sepasang baju khusus yang langsung diterima Baekhyun dengan pasrah.

"Gantilah pakaianmu dengan cepat!"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu masuk ke sebuah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Luhan berdecak kagum setelah Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan yang ia suruh.

Sebuah celana pendek ketat berbahan satin berwarna hitam dua puluh centimeter di atas lutut. Lalu kemeja tipis putih oversize yang bawahnya menutupi seluruh celana itu. Menyebabkan pantat montok Baekhyun tercetak jelas jika piyama itu tersingkap.

"Aigoo kau seksi sekali Baekhyun-ah," puji Luhan sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Namun Baekhyun merasa risih dengan pakaian yang terlalu terbuka itu.

"Baiklah sekarang duduk disini," pinta Luhan sambil menarik sebuah kursi terdekat.

Luhan lalu mulai memakaikan sebuah eye liner di kedua mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun. Sedikit eye shadow merah di kelopak mata dan bawah mata. Lalu lip gloss tanpa warna berperisa stroberi di bibir Baekhyun.

Luhan lalu terkejut melihat hasil riasannya sendiri. Sosok Baekhyun di depannya sekarang benar-benar lebih cantik daripada jalang di luaran sana yang biasa didapatkan anak buahnya.

 _Aku jadi tidak tega membawanya kepada Chanyeol. Ah lagipula ini sudah tugasku. Hanya karena laki-laki manis itu memikat hatiku bukan berarti aku harus lari dari tanggung jawab dan membiarkan Baekhyun kabur lalu membuat Chanyeol kecewa._

Luhan bingung dengan pikirannya yang saling bertolak belakang.

"Baekhyun-ah lihatlah dirimu di cermin. Kau nampak sangat cantik."

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap cermin di samping kirinya. Dirinya sendiri terkejut melihat bagaimana sosok dalam pantulan cermin itu sangat cantik yang kenyataannya adalah bayangan dirinya sendiri.

Ibunya pasti akan sedih melihat bagaimana anak sulungnya menjadi seorang jalang sekarang. Baekhyun menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya dan fokus untuk mendapatkan uang demi adik tercintanya, Sehun.

Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dengan rasa cemas dan rasa tak ingin ditinggal.

"Kau harus percaya padaku bahwa bos besarku itu orang yang baik. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa menunjukkan kebaikannya secara langsung. Bisakah kau mengerti?" bisik Luhan di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti.

"Kapan aku bisa bebas dari sini?" lirih Baekhyun.

Luhan menelan ludahnya saat Baekhyun bertanya. Karena sesungguhnya, malam ini malam terakhir Baekhyun hidup di dunia.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Nampak beberapa orang berbaju hitam dan berbadan besar berdiri menghalangi pintu.

"Bawa dia ke Chanyeol!" pinta Luhan dengan nada tegasnya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak menyentuhku? Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," lirih Baekhyun ketika salah satu dari orang berbadan besar itu hendak menyeret lengannya.

Baekhyun dengan langkah gontai berjalan di antara dua orang berbadan besar suruhan Luhan. Tak lama ia sampai di depan pintu bercat hitam. Dari luar sini Baekhyun bisa merasakan hawa mencekam.

Pintu itu dibuka dan Baekhyun didorong masuk dengan paksa oleh para orang berbadan besar suruhan Luhan.

Pintu itu ditutup dan dikunci dari luar. Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara pintu terkunci itu.

Seseorang berdeham. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi semampai menatap lurus ke arah jendela dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan dinginnya hawa laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol menoleh. Ia membelalakan matanya melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sosok yang barusan ia kenal tadi siang di tempat asuhan bibinya dengan tawa lepas bersama anak-anak panti.

 _Bagaimana bisa dia sampai kemari?_

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan. Menandakan betapa intensnya tatapan laki-laki bermarga Park itu.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendongak ketika Chanyeol menyebut namanya. Matanya sayu dan riasan eyeshadow buatan Luhan sedikit pudar karena air matanya yang bercampur dengan keringat dingin. Chanyeol merasakan debaran aneh ketika ia tenggelam dalam tatapan si mungil.

"Tuan mengenalku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"Bi-bisakah tuan bawa aku pergi dari sini? Bisakah tuan bawa kabur aku? Aku sungguh takut kepada seorang bernama Chanyeol itu. Apa tuan mengenal Chanyeol? Tuan aku mohon," cerocos Baekhyun sambil terisak.

Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh seorang laki-laki mungil di hadapannya itu.

Chanyeol lalu tersenyum tipis menyadari betapa lugunya dan lucunya permintaan Baekhyun itu.

 _Ia memintaku membawanya pergi dari Chanyeol yang bahkan seseorang di depannya kini adalah Chanyeol? Ya Tuhan lelucon macam apa ini._

Chanyeol menahan tawanya dengan senyuma tipis. Sementara Baekhyun masih terisak dan menunduk.

"Baiklah aku akan membawamu pergi dari si Chanyeol itu."

"Su-sungguh?" Baekhyun kembali mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya. Lalu setelah aku membawamu kabur, apa yang bisa kau tebus untuk kebaikanku, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun kembali menunduk. Ia tak percaya laki-laki dihadapannya itu menolongnya dengan mengharap imbalan. Baekhyun kira laki-laki ini baik dan tulus menolongnya.

"Aku memiliki cukup uang untuk kuberikan padamu dari hasil gaji pertamaku, tuan. Apa itu cukup?"

"Jadi kau membalasku dengan uang? Hah yang benar saja." Chanyeol terkekeh dengan sandiwara yang ia buat.

 _Cih orang kaya sombong._

"Hmm tubuhmu boleh juga."

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menatap laki-laki di hadapannya itu dengan takut.

Jadi Baekhyun bingung dengan keputusannya sendiri. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi jalang untuk si Chanyeol atau melayani laki-laki asing yang ada dihadapannya dengan jaminan akan membawanya kabur dari Chanyeol.

"Jadi bagaimana, Baekhyun-ah?"

Air mata kembali bercucuran dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun dan mendudukkan si kecil di ranjangnya.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau tetap disini ataupun kabur, tubuhmu tetap dimanfaatkan."

Baekhyun merasa sangat hina sekarang.

Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun untuk melihat si cantik itu menangis dalam kelembutan.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi debaran asing itu ia rasakan.

"Jika ternyata aku adalah Chanyeol, apa kau akan percaya?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan kedua matanya membulat menatap Chanyeol yang memasang seringaian.

"Ap-apa?"

"Apa kau sebegitu takutnya denganku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil mengusap air matanya yang mana terlihat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

"A-aku -- Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?"

"Entahlah. Takdir yang menuntunku mungkin?"

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Chanyeol masih memperhatikan betapa cantiknya Baekhyun dibawah riasan Luhan dan setelan yang dipakainya sudah cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol gerah.

Chanyeol berdiri lalu membuka kemeja satinnya dengan kasar. Ia menggeram merasakan perih ketika luka-lukanya bergesekan dengan kain.

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main ketika ia melihat tubuh atletis Chanyeol dipenuhi goresan luka yang beberapa masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Ada apa dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit menyentak, namun ada siratan khawatir.

"Hanya orang bodoh sepertimu yang bertanya ada apa dengan tubuhku ketika pemandangan sudah jelas bahwa tubuhku penuh luka," Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Apa perlu ku obati?" tawar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

Biasanya orang-orang yang akan ia tiduri akan berdecak kagum dengan luka-luka ditubuhnya yang mana mereka bilang lebih menggairahkan saat melakukan hal intim.

Baekhyun dengan panik membongkar laci-laci dan berharap ia menemukan kain kasa, kapas, dan obat merah.

"Baekhyun-ah kemarilah."

"Ap-apa itu sangat sakit?"

Baekhyun mencoba menyentuh salah satu luka Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya meringis pelan.

"Ini akan sembuh jika kau obati."

"Ya tapi aku tak menemukan kotak obatmu."

Chanyeol merapatkan jarak diantara keduanya. Lagi-lagi debaran asing itu muncul. Chanyeol sungguh frustasi karena merasakan hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Namun selang beberapa menit bibirnya bertemu dengan benda kenyal. Matanya melebar sempurna ketika bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang berada dalam jarak yang intens.

"Wahai pemilik bibir berperisa stroberi, tolong obati aku. Aku mohon."

Dan baru kali ini seorang Park Chanyeol memohon dengan lirih kepada mangsanya sendiri.

 **xxx**

 ** _to be continued..._**


	3. 3장

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 **！ _DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT_ ！**

 **Side notes : Tadi sore ada kehebohan dengan bocornya _dance practice don't mess up my tempo_. Sumpah sih saya langsung ngedown. Like kenapa sih selalu aja ada pihak yang seperti _itu_. Bagi kalian yang menemukan _sesuatu_ yang berhubungan dengan comeback exo, tolong segera report ya. Sesuatu yang mengarah ke negatif tapi :). Dengar-dengar yang menyebarkan itu sasaeng :( Kzl :(**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review :)**

 **xxx**

Soohyun baru saja merapikan tempat tidur kedua anaknya. Lalu ia mendapati si anak bungsu tertidur di ruang tengah dan beberapa buku pelajaran masih terbuka serta meja berantakan.

"Sehun-ah bangunlah," ujar Soohyun dengan lembut membangunkan putra bungsunya.

Sehun mengerang pelan lalu ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Membuat Soohyun gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

"Rapikan bukumu lalu pindah ke kasurmu ya."

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Ia langsung melaksanakan perintah sang ibu. Hingga ia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa Baekhyun hyung sudah pulang, bu?"

"Belum. Mungkin dia masih dalam perjalanan."

Sehun melirik ke jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Lalu ia mengernyit bingung.

 _Apa belanja di supermarket bisa sampai menghabiskan waktu dua jam? Ah mungkin antrian di kedai tteokkboki yang panjang makanya hyung tidak pulang-pulang._

"Aku akan menunggu Baekhyun hyung pulang, bu."

Soohyun menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan Sehun yang pasti sudah tidak sabar dengan pesanannya.

"Tidurlah dulu Sehun-ah. Besok kau kan sekolah. Jika hyungmu pulang, ibu berjanji akan membangunkanmu," tutur Soohyun sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya hanya bisa menurut. Ia beranjak menuju ke kamar karena dirinya juga sudah mengantuk.

Soohyun segera menelpon nomor Baekhyun karena dirinya sendiri was-was entah kenapa. Namun operator mengatakan bahwa nomor Baekhyun tidak aktif.

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun-ah kau dimana, nak?" lirih Soohyun sambil terisak.

 **xxx**

"Wahai pemilik bibir berperisa stroberi, tolong obati aku. Aku mohon."

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali ketika ia mendengar lirihan Chanyeol. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu menyerang bibir merah muda Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sangat berbeda ketika ia memperlakukan mangsa-mangsa yang sebelumnya.

Chanyeol meringis perih ketika Baekhyun menyentuh salah satu luka didadanya. Otomatis ciuman mereka terputus dan Baekhyun nampak sangat khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-ah. Ap-apa itu sangat sakit?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lalu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun perlahan berbaring di ranjang. Dikungkungnya tubuh mungil itu. Tetesan keringat membasahi tubuh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada lembut.

"Melakukan apa?" Yang lebih kecil menjawab dengan segala keluguannya. Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Berhubungan badan."

Baekhyun membelalak lalu rona merah muncul pada kedua pipinya. Menurutnya perkataan Chanyeol terlalu vulgar. Si mungil hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Serius? Bahkan dengan wanita?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi hingga surai hitamnya ikut bergoyang.

"Baekhyun-ah, _you're too innocent to be my slut_ ," bisik Chanyeol sambil menggigit daun telinga kanan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menghela napas berat.

Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan postur wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan intens.

 _Kenapa rasanya aku tak ingin membunuhmu?_

"Kau tahu? Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah tertarik denganmu. Dengan tubuh indah ini."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan air matanya menetes kala Chanyeol mulai membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan.

Chanyeol menatap sebuah pisau di atas nakas. Tangannya entah kenapa berat untuk digerakkan mengambil pisau itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Aku merasa sangat brengsek disini," tutur Chanyeol dengan wajah bersalah.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukannya selembut mungkin karena ini pertama bagimu."

Baekhyun menarik ingusnya membuat Chanyeol terkejut sekaligus gemas.

"Janji ya?" Baekhyun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku takut tak sengaja menyentuh lukamu, Chanyeol-ah," cicit Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Masih ada rambutku sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatmu, Baek."

Baekhyun merona lagi. Karena gemas, Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir milik si mungil yang berada di bawah kungkungannya.

Baekhyun membalas dengan lembut. Meskipun ia terlihat lugu, setidaknya Baekhyun pernah berciuman dengan mantan pacarnya yang seorang wanita.

Namun ciuman Baekhyun begitu amatir hingga bibir Chanyeol lah yang mendominasi.

Keduanya saling menggigit bibir lawannya dan beradu lidah. Baekhyun mencengkeram erat rambut Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menarik diri karena ia paham Baekhyun butuh oksigen.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak menyusuri rahang Baekhyun. Meninggalkan beberapa tanda cinta. Lalu ke leher untuk membuat tanda cinta lagi.

"Mmmhhh," lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar lirih karena si mungil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Lalu dilanjutkan mengecup dada Baekhyun dan berakhir di kedua tonjolan merah muda si mungil yang sudah menegang.

Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung ke atas seolah ia menyodorkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol.

"Channhh."

"Ya?"

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas menyusunya yang bahkan tak keluar susu dari milik Baekhyun. Tatapan sayu dan wajah merah padam Baekhyun semakin membangkitkan gairah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat sangat seksi seperti ini, Baekhyun-ah. Aku hampir lupa jika kau seorang laki--hmmph."

Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan Chanyeol dengan malu-malu.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan. Aku mengantuk dan besok aku harus bekerja," rengek Baekhyun.

" _As you wish_ , chagiya."

Chanyeol membuang kemeja Baekhyun ke sembarang arah lalu menurunkan celana ketat Baekhyun hingga menyisakan celana dalam si mungil.

Chanyeol menyesap paha dalam Baekhyun dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda cinta disekitar area itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelinjang nikmat sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Chanyeol menarik turun celana dalam Baekhyun lalu area selatan berukuran kecil milik Baekhyun mencuat mengenai wajah Chanyeol.

Hembusan napas Chanyeol di sekitar pahanya membuat Baekhyun semakin bertambah gerah.

Chanyeol lalu memompa milik Baekhyun dengan gerakan teratur. Ibu jari yang satunya menganggur ia gunakan untuk memijat lembut kepala penis Baekhyun dengan gerakan memutar.

"Ohh Ya Tuhan Chanyeollhhh aahh," lenguhan Baekhyun bertambah keras seiring kecepatan tangan Chanyeol bertambah.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika milik Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan precum.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol menanggalkan jeans yang melekat pada kakinya beserta dalamannya.

Chanyeol menekuk kedua kaki Baekhyun hingga telapak kakinya menapak pada kasur.

Chanyeol melesatkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang milik Baekhyun. Menggerakannya secara putar di dalam membuat Baekhyun melenguh lagi sambil kedua tangannya meremas sprei kasur hingga kusut.

Chanyeol lalu menambahkan kedua jari yang lain.

"Chanhhh sa--sakkiithh," racau Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyumpal lenguhan Baekhyun dengan bibirnya agar Baekhyun terdistraksi dari rasa perih.

Setelah dirasa lubang Baekhyun cukup longgar, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan menjilat ketiga jarinya sambil menatap intens Baekhyun.

"Rasamu sungguh nikmat, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun merona sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Hei lihat aku, Baekhyun-ah."

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar laki-laki manis itu mau menatapnya sehingga mereka berdua dapat tenggelam bersama dalam manik teduh keduanya.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun lagi. Tujuannya agar si mungil sedikit rileks sebelum Chanyeol melakukan hal inti.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol menaruh kedua kaki Baekhyun ke pundaknya. Lalu memompa miliknya sebentar.

Chanyeol merapatkan jarak mereka dan melesatkan miliknya perlahan ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Sa-sakitthh Chanhhh," isak Baekhyun yang entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Tahan sebentar ya Baekhyun-ah. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku," tutur Chanyeol sambil mengecupi wajah Baekhyun.

Kedua tangan mereka menyatu dengan erat ketika Chanyeol memulai pergerakannya. Sementara Baekhyun masih menangis merasakan perih dibawah sana.

Chanyeol menggeram nikmat ketika lubang Baekhyun mengetat seolah memijat miliknya di dalam sana.

"Chanyeolhhh lebih cepatt uhh," rengek Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sesuai permintaan si mungil, Chanyeol mempercepat pergerakannya. Keringat membasahi pelipis serta tubuhnya.

Ketika tetesan keringat itu mengenai lukanya, Chanyeol hanya meringis sedikit karena fokusnya tertuju pada kenikmatan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan Chanyeolliiehh!!" teriakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Di sanakah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun mengangguk imut.

Chanyeol telah berhasil menemukan _sweet spot_ Baekhyun. Ditumbuknya _sweet spot_ tersebut dengan keras hingga tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhentak hampir mengenai sandaran ranjang.

"Chanhh akuhh," lenguhan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi ketika penis miliknya mengeluarkan tetesan precum yang semakin banyak.

"Oohhh Chanyeollhhh aahhh."

Lenguhan panjang Baekhyun mengalun merdu di telinga Chanyeol ketika si mungil mencapai pelepasan.

Sementara Chanyeol masih menggerakan miliknya dengan sekuat tenaga karena ia rasa sebentar lagi miliknya akan mencapai pelepasan juga.

Chanyeol terus bergerak sambil memukul kedua pipi pantat Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun seolah dibawa berputar-putar di awan dan melihat bintang-bintang berkilauan.

"Oohh fuck Baekhyunnhh ahhh," geraman Chanyeol terdengar begitu berat kala ia mencapai pelepasan.

Ia menatap Baekhyun yang sudah begitu lemah dan matanya sangat sayu yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan tertutup.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Lalu keduanya menjemput alam mimpi bersama.

 **xxx**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika bias menyilaukan itu menganggu pejaman damainya.

Ia menatap ke arah samping dan menemukan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan damainya serta salah satu lengannya ia jadikan bantalan.

Sebenarnya ia masih ingin berbaring bersama Chanyeol namun dehidrasinya tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Maka itu Baekhyun mengenakan pakaiannya yang semalam dan berjalan menuju ke pintu. Ia bersyukur bahwa pintunya tak terkunci.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga untuk mencari dapur. Tak butuh waktu lama Baekhyun dapat menemukan dapur di dalam mansion mewah milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meneguk dua gelas air dengan gerakan cepat. Entah kenapa melakukan hal _itu_ semalam terasa sangat menguras energinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kaukah itu?"

Baekhyun berbalik. Ia mendapati Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tercengang.

"Ka-kau masih hidup?" tanya Luhan dengan gagap.

"Masih hidup?" kini Baekhyun melontarkan rasa bingungnya.

Luhan menepuk dahinya. Seharusnya ia tak membongkar rahasia gelap bosnya kepada orang lain.

Tapi sungguh melihat Baekhyun masih bernyawa di pagi hari itu membuat Luhan shock dan benar-benar tak percaya.

"Ah aniya. Apakah Chanyeol masih tidur?"

"Umm ya."

Luhan lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya. Baekhyun memperhatikan gerakan Luhan dengan seksama sambil meneguk air lagi.

"Ini bayaranmu. Terima kasih telah melayani bosku. Juga tunggakan uang sekolah adikmu telah lunas. Ku pikir kau harus segera pergi dari sini."

Baekhyun membelalakan kedua matanya ketika Luhan menyerahkan segepok uang tunai yang sangat banyak.

"Hei ini terlalu banyak Luhan. Dengan melunasi tunggakan uang sekolah Sehun saja aku sudah sangat berterima kasih."

Luhan berdecak sebal. Lalu ia menaruh segepok uang itu di atas telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan paksa.

"Terimalah ini. Aku tidak mau tau. Dan terima kasih banyak."

Baekhyun menghela napas lalu tersenyum.

"Bisa kah aku mendapatkan barang-barangku?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu ia memanggil bawahannya yang tak lama kemudian datang dengan setelan pakaian Baekhyun yang ia kenakan tadi malam beserta barang-barang penting seperti ponsel dan dompet. Baekhyun lega ketika ia mengetahui bahwa uang gaji dari Hyejung masih utuh di saku celananya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Luhan, Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar dari mansion Chanyeol.

Awalnya Luhan menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Namun Baekhyun menolak karena ia masih teringat akan pesanan Sehun.

Sambil berjalan menyusuri trotoar, Baekhyun merasakan dadanya sakit mengingat betapa kotornya ia sekarang. Tapi Baekhyun lega setidaknya beban sang ibu telah berkurang karena tunggakan uang sekolah Sehun.

Sekitar satu jam Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan pesanan Sehun dan beberapa persediaan bahan makanan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang saja karena tadinya ia ingin langsung ke panti asuhan.

Ia sedikit merasa bersalah kepada Sehun. Pasti semalam Sehun sangat tidak sabar menunggu kedatangannya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan rumah nampak senyap seperti biasa.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Hingga tiba-tiba sang ibu mengetahui kedatangannya dan memeluk Baekhyun sambil terisak mengingat betapa khawatirnya ia karena Baekhyun tidak pulang-pulang semalam.

"Kau kemana saja?"

Baekhyun merasa lidahnya kelu. Ia sangat sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan horor dari ibunya ini.

Namun akhirnya Baekhyun bersujud di kaki ibunya dan menangis.

"Ibu hiks maafkan aku ibu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku telah membuat diriku kotor."

Soohyun lalu berjongkok untuk memeluk Baekhyun sambil ikut terisak.

"Baekhyun-ah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Ak-aku diculik untuk dijadikan seorang pelacur. Karena aku tidak bisa melawan mereka, aku hanya bisa pasrah ibu," isakan Baekhyun semakin kencang. Soohyun nampak kaget dan membolakan kedua matanya.

Soohyun menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun sambil menangis dan dadanya terasa sakit ketika ia mendapati ruam-ruam merah keunguan di leher dan rahang anak sulungnya itu.

"Tap-tapi mereka memberiku banyak uang dan juga melunasi tunggakan uang sekolah Sehun, bu."

Soohyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang wajahnya memerah dan basah akan air mata.

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun maafkan ibu tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik. Jika ibu yang bekerja, kau pasti tidak akan merasakan hal seperti ini."

Soohyun terisak sambil menunduk. Punggungnya gemetar hebat.

"Ibu, itu semua bukan salah ibu. Setidaknya aku bangga dapat melunasi tunggakan uang sekolah Sehun. Itu artinya aku sangat berguna bagi keluarga ini."

Soohyun terenyuh lalu memeluk Baekhyun lagi. Keduanya menangis tersedu-sedu sambil berpelukan.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, si bungsu mengintip dari tembok dapur dengan air mata bercucuran.

 _Maafkan aku hyung. Aku selalu merepotkanmu. Aku berjanji akan menghabisi pria yang menodai dirimu hyung suatu saat nanti_

 **xxx**

 ** _to be continued..._**


	4. 4장

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 **！ _DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT_ ！**

 **Side notes : Terima kasih banyakk buat yang review dengan penuh support huhu saya jadi begitu semangat nulisnya hehe. Anyway, cara bales review gimana ya?.-.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review :)**

Chanyeol mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dengan bibir cemberut sambil menu runi tangga. Tak terlihat seperti Chanyeol yang dikenal menakutkan oleh para bawahannya.

Kedua mata bulat Chanyeol menemukan sosok Luhan sedang meneguk segelas susu di ruang tengah sambil menonton film-film _netflix_ keluaran terbaru.

"Kemana perginya dia?"

Suara serak khas bangun tidur Chanyeol menyapa pendengaran Luhan. Seketika pria China itu merinding takut.

"Si-siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Ck, kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak dapat memahami pertanyaanku, Luhan-ge."

Kedua mata rusa Luhan melirik kesana kemari dengan gelisah.

"Di-dia pergi sejam yang lalu dan berkata dia harus bekerja."

Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar dan seolah tidak peduli. Dirinya lalu melesat ke dapur dan menemukan sebuah kotak makan berwarna merah muda yang terdapat sebuah sticky notes di atasnya.

Chanyeol menarik sticky notes itu dan mengernyit ketika membaca huruf hangul yang ditulis disana.

 _Chanyeol-ah, maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu sampai kau bangun. Sebagai permintaan maafnya, aku membuatkanmu sandwich ini. Semoga kau menyukainya :)_

 _\- Baekhyun-ah..._

Chanyeol melepas sticky notes tersebut hingga kertas tipis dan kecil itu melayang jatuh ke bawah.

Chanyeol merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia merasa asing dengan perlakuan Baekhyun.

Seolah ia merasakan kembali kasih sayang ibunya dulu saat ia kecil. Semenjak pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dan sejak itu ia jarang sekali menikmati masakan Yoobin.

Chanyeol membuka kotak makan itu. Nampak sandwich buatan Baekhyun yang dapat menggoda perut siapapun. Chanyeol menatap sekilas sandwich itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah beserta wadahnya.

Luhan yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa memasang wajah melongo dari meja makan.

Chanyeol meneguk sekaleng soju lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Kamar yang berbeda dari yang semalam.

Luhan langsung mengecek tong sampah. Ia mengambil kotak makan merah muda itu dan bersyukur itu masih tertutup rapat.

Dibukanya kotak makan itu dan nampak sandwich buatan Baekhyun yang beberapa menit lalu dibuang sia-sia.

"Astaga Baekhyun-ah sungguh lucu sekali!~" gumam Luhan sambil ia membaca sticky notes yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Uhh biar aku makan sajalah. Dasar Chanyeol tak tahu diuntung. Sudah bagus ada yang perhatian membuatkannya sarapan."

Luhan melahap sandwich itu hingga habis dan tak henti-hentinya bergumam nikmat karena sandwich buatan Baekhyun menurutnya sangat enak.

Sementara itu Chanyeol mondar-mandir sambil menatap kaca jendela kamarnya. Nampak pemandangan kompleks perumahan yang tenang dan suasana pagi yang indah.

"Huh apa maksud si bocah lugu itu membuatkanku sarapan? Ingin menarik perhatianku agar aku mau berteman dengannya? Dasar percaya diri sekali kau Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol membuang kaleng sojunya yang sudah kosong dengan geram. Entah kenapa kehadiran Baekhyun membuat dirinya terasa asing oleh suatu perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol bergegas membersihkan diri lalu pergi ke panti asuhan Hyejung untuk menemui Baekhyun.

 **xxx**

Chanyeol berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan hingga ia memberhentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan bayi.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Hyejung tengah menggendong seorang bayi yang tengah tertidur dari luar ruangan yang dibatasi kaca.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Menurutnya, Hyejung punya sisi keibuan yang sangat baik. Namun sayangnya Tuhan tidak menghendakinya menjadi seorang ibu.

Chanyeol masih ingat jelas saat bibinya dinyatakan mandul setelah lima tahun menikah tidak mempunyai anak.

Bibinya sangat hancur kala itu. Namun suaminya yang lebih hancur.

Dan setelah itu, sang suami langsung menceraikan Hyejung. Hyejung jadi semakin hancur.

Karena ia juga sudah menganggap Hyejung sebagai ibunya sendiri, Chanyeol yang kala itu masih seorang pelajar sekolah menengah pertama, sudah mengotori tangannya dengan membunuh paman sialannya itu.

Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Chanyeol yang membunuh dia.

Karena menurut Chanyeol, pria brengsek setelah ayahnya itu tidak pantas untuk hidup hanya untuk menghancurkan hidup wanita-wanita yang Chanyeol sayangi.

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar ketika Hyejung menatapnya bingung. Dan dengan itu Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan tersebut untuk menghampiri Hyejung.

"Tumben sekali dua hari berturut-turut kau kemari, Chanyeol-ah."

"Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Hyejung menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil, tak ingin membangunkan si kecil dalam gendongannya.

"Dia lucu," ucap Chanyeol sambil menyentuh lembut si bayi dengan ujung telunjuknya.

"Aigoo baru kali ini aku tahu kau menyukai anak kecil. Maka cepatlah menikah, Chanyeol-ah," goda Hyejung membuat Chanyeol menatapnya jengah.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan seorang anak kecil dalam gandengannya.

"Cha--Chanyeol-ah?"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main ketika ia melihat Chanyeol di samping Hyejung.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Hyejung dengan nada serius. Lalu wanita itu melirik sinis ke arah Chanyeol.

 _Si telinga gajah ini rupanya sudah mulai menjalankan misi brengseknya._

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melirik dalam diam.

"Ah kemarin Chanyeol menolongku saat aku kesusahan mengambil barang di supermarket karena tubuh mungilku ini," tutur Baekhyun dengan segala kebohongan.

"Ahh begitu ya. Chanyeol-ah ini adalah keponakanku Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan "Anyeong~" ke arah Chanyeol seolah pertemuan mereka kemarin benar-benar sebentar.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar Baekhyun dan tak berminat sedikitpun menyapa balik.

"Bibi aku akan bicara sebentar dengan Baekhyun."

Hyejung mengangguk. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Sesampainya di luar ruangan, Baekhyun berjongkok untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga si bocah yang ia gandeng tadi. Bocah itu mengangguk lalu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu membuatkanku sandwich?" tanya Chanyeol terus terang.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dengan nada bicara Chanyeol yang begitu rendah dipadu suara beratnya yang mengintimidasi dan tatapan sinis, membuat si laki-laki mungil itu ketakutan.

"Aahh itu sebagai permintaan maaf dan terima kasih karena telah mengijinkanku tidur di kasurmu yang sangat empuk, Chanyeol-ah," jelasnya dengan ekspresi ramah.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa kau berusaha membuatku agar berteman denganmu?"

"Ap--apa? Bukan begitu. Sungguh tidak ada maksud lain dalam perbuatanku itu."

Baekhyun lalu menunduk dengan lirikan mata kesana kemari menandakan ia gelisah dan takut sekaligus.

"Ap--apa sandwichnya enak?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa mendongak.

"Ku buang. Karena menurutku itu tidaklah penting untuk kumakan."

Baekhyun mencelos mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol. Ia sudah rela membiarkan perutnya berbunyi kelaparan hanya agar ia dapat membuat sarapan untuk Chanyeol. Lalu setelah itu ia segera pergi dari mansion Chanyeol tanpa menyentuh makanan sedikitpun.

"Dengar ya pendek! Jika kau ingin mencoba menarik perhatianku. Maka enyahkan pikiranmu itu karena itu sangat tidak berguna bagiku."

Chanyeol mendengus lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah berani menatap Chanyeol ketika pria itu sudah berjalan pergi.

Setitik air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa sakit hati telah diperlakukan tidak baik oleh Chanyeol, menurutnya.

Karena selama hidupnya Baekhyun tidak pernah tidak dihargai seperti ini. Dan pula kehormatannya telah direnggut oleh pria tampan itu dan pria itu tampak tak peduli sama sekali.

"Yak kau!! Ku sumpahkan kau tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia, Chanyeol-ah!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya dengan gerakan kasar.

Chanyeol berhenti. Ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas dengan tajam.

 _Karena memang sesungguhnya hidupku sudah tidak bahagia lagi. Bahkan aku sudah tidak mengenal kata bahagia, Baekhyun-ah._

 **xxx**

 ** _to be continued..._**


	5. 5장

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 **！DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT！**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review :)**

 **xxx**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju dapur. Raut angkuhnya tercetak jelas ditambah amarah yang meluap akibat perkataan Baekhyun di panti asuhan tadi.

Chanyeol mendapati Luhan yang sedang sibuk melahap sesuatu dari kotak makan berwarna merah muda.

Mulutnya tengah mengunyah dengan perlahan dan raut nikmat itu sangatlah konyol di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menahan tawa sambil mendekati Luhan.

"Yak Luhan-ge kenapa kau makan sandwich ini!" bentak Chanyeol ketika matanya menangkap apa yang ada di dalam kotak makan di depan Luhan itu.

Kotak makan yang ia buang tanpa peduli beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Apa? Ini terlalu enak untuk dibuang," ujar Luhan acuh lalu melanjutkan aktivitas mengunyahnya.

"Yak yak!! Kau bisa baca hangul kan? Tertulis jelas bahwa sandwich itu untukku! Untuk.Park.Chanyeol!" sentak Chanyeol lagi sambil merebut kotak makan itu.

Luhan mengernyit bingung dengan sikap saudara sekaligus bosnya itu.

"Kau mengomeliku hanya karena aku memungut makanan yang kau buang? Bukankah itu aneh, Park gila Chanyeol?" omel Luhan sambil berjinjit untuk menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

Alih-alih mendengar omelan Luhan, Chanyeol pun melahap potongan terakhir sandwich buatan Baekhyun.

Mengunyahnya perlahan. Meresapi bagaimana indra pengecapnya mencecap perpaduan rasa dari sandwich di dalam mulutnya.

Desiran aneh itu muncul lagi. Chanyeol akui sandwich itu sandwich terbaik dalam hidupnya, kedua, setelah sandwich buatan ibunya.

"Luhan-ge, aku ingin kau membawa Baekhyun kemari dan mempekerjakannya sebagai juru dapur di mansion mulai detik ini."

"Dasar sinting! Kau datang lalu mengomeliku karena memungut makanan yang kau buang, lalu sekarang kau menyuruhku seenaknya untuk membawa Baekhyun kemari yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu dimana dia!" bentak Luhan.

"Dia bekerja di panti asuhan Bibi Hyejung."

Luhan mendegus kasar lalu beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan berbagai umpatan di dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan lekat-lekat sticky notes yang tergores tinta tulisan tangan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 _Kau apakan aku, Baekhyun-ah? Kenapa semuanya terasa berbeda dan baru?_

 **xxx**

Hyejung tengah duduk lesehan si halaman sambil memperhatikan anak-anak asuhnya bermain bersama karyawan-karyawannya dengan tatapan bahagia.

Hingga tiba-tiba kehadiran sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di pekarangan panti asuhannya membuat Hyejung mengernyit bingung.

Lalu munculah Luhan dengan raut angkuhnya dari dalam mobil. Aura tegas dan manly itu melekat sempurna padanya.

Namun seluruh keangkuhannya menguap entah kemana karena sekarang Luhan berlari menghampiri Hyejung dan memeluk wanita itu dengan erat.

"Uhhh Bibi Hyejung aku merindukanmu," rengek Luhan.

Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyejung sejak kecil. Dan Hyejung paling perhatian kepada Luhan, soalnya Luhan itu menggemaskan dan tingkahnya kadang seperti anak-anak.

Tidak seperti keponakannya yang satu itu yang selalu membawa aura angkuh, dewasa dan dingin kemana-mana.

"Huft kau yang lupa mengunjungiku Luhan-ah. Aku tak bisa pergi ke mansion Chanyeol karena aku mempunyai tanggung jawab disini," ujar Hyejung lembut sambil mengusap-usap punggung Luhan.

"Yahh kau benar. Aku yang terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupanku sendiri."

Hyejung terkekeh lalu melepas pelukan. Hyejung merapikan poni Luhan hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Aura kecantikan Luhan semakin menguar dengan kuat di mata Hyejung.

"Ah sebenarnya aku kemari karena aku ingin bertemu Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol bilang dia ada disini. Dimana dia?"

"Chanyeol?"

Luhan mengangguk imut membalas pertanyaan Hyejung.

"Baekhyun tidak punya jadwal bekerja hari ini. Tapi pagi-pagi tadi dia kemari lalu bertemu Chanyeol. Selang beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun pamit pulang untuk menjemput adiknya sekolah," tutur Hyejung.

"Aigoo apa iya aku harus pergi mencari ke rumahnya? Dasar si sinting Chanyeol itu benar-benar menyusahkan."

"Tenanglah, Luhan-ah. Akan aku berikan alamat rumah Baekhyun."

Dan dengan itu, Luhan tersenyum lebar ketika ia menerima secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat rumah Baekhyun.

 **xxx**

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan raut super bingung. Bagaimana tidak, sepulang ia menjemput Sehun, ia mendapati Luhan tengah duduk manis di ruang tamu dan mengobrol dengan ibunya.

"Ah Baekhyun-ah akhirnya kau pulang. Luhan-ah menunggumu selama sejam."

Baekhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya. _Satu jam? Well, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol._

"Yak Baekhyun! Sudah kucari kau dari panti asuhan Bibi Hyejung tapi kau tidak ada disana. Lalu aku kerumahmu juga kau tidak ada. Kau tidak tahu rasanya begitu menyebalkan ketika bosku terus menghubungiku dan menanyakanmu hah?" oceh Luhan membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

 _Bosnya? Itu artinya Chanyeol kan? Kenapa orang aneh itu mencariku padahal tadi pagi ia mengusirku dari hidupnya?_

"Umm Sehun-ah, masuklah ke kamar dan ganti seragammu. Aku akan pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Kupikir kalian butuh waktu berdua," tutur Soohyun dengan ramah lalu ia menggeret Sehun untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan berdua saja.

"Luhan-ge, maaf karena membuatmu menunggu. Hari ini Sehun minta dijemput karena dia ingin aku menraktirnya bubble tea di kedai langganan kami."

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu diikuti Luhan juga yang akhirnya bisa tertawa kecil setelah daritadi yang ia lakukan hanya mengomel dan mengomel.

"Maafkan aku juga tiba-tiba mengomelimu. Aku hanya masih sebal dengan Chanyeol dan membuatku ikut mengomeli orang lain."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Namun di balik senyuman itu, dirinya was-was kalau Chanyeol akan berbuat sesuatu yang jahat terhadapnya dan juga keluarganya.

"Kau tahu? Si Park gila Chanyeol itu tiba-tiba saja datang mengomeliku dan merebut sandwich buatanmu yang tadi pagi dibuangnya. Hah dasar sinting. Dan setelah ia memakan potongan terakhir sandwich buatanmu, ia tiba-tiba saja memintaku untuk mempekerjakanmu sebagai juru dapur di mansion mewahnya."

"Ju-juru dapur?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk yakin lalu ia meminum teh hijau buatan Soohyun dan mencicip beberapa kudapan yang disediakan.

"Ke-kenapa mendadak? Aku pikir aku tak bisa. Aku lebih suka bekerja di panti asuhan Bibi Hyejung walau pun bayarannya tidak terlalu banyak."

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Meskipun kau menolak, tapi maaf Baekhyun-ah, aku akan tetap membawamu pergi."

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia berpikir dalam. Tawaran Luhan kali ini benar-benar menggiurkan. Bekerja di dalam rumah mewah dan mengolah bahan-bahan makanan yang enak. Baekhyun merasa menyesal kalau menolak tawaran ini.

Tapi dirinya masih begitu sebal dengan Park Chanyeol.

Di lain sisi pula ia memikirkan Sehun dan ibunya. Memikirkan bagaimana ia mendapatkan uang banyak dengan waktu singkat untuk memperbaiki rumahnya yang sering bocor saat hujan dan biaya sekolah Sehun.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu. Tapi, aku tak ingin tinggal disana. Aku ingin pulang kapanpun setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Bagaimana?"

Luhan nampak berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Aura kecantikannya menguar kuat membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat mengagumi sosok Luhan.

Cantik. Baik hati. Sopan. Ramah.

Tak seperti bosnya yang urakan dan tak dapat menahan luapan emosi.

"Baiklah. Permintaanmu ku terima. Nah sekarang siapkan beberapa pakaian jika nanti Chanyeol menginginkanmu untuk menginap."

"Menginap?"

Luhan mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sementara Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya gelisah.

 _Apa itu artinya Chanyeol akan 'menggunakan'ku lagi?_

Baekhyun merona seketika. Ia jadi teringat bayangan-bayangan malam penuh gairah semalam yang ia lalui bersama Chanyeol.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lamunkan hah hingga wajahmu memerah?" sentak Luhan.

Baekhyun langsung melotot dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Aniya~ Uhh aku akan mengemas beberapa pakaian dulu."

Baekhyun segera beranjak meninggalkan Luhan. Uhh betapa memalukannya dia memikirkan hal-hal kotor di depan Luhan.

Sehun yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah itu mengernyit bingung ketika hyungnya berlari kecil menuju ke kamar.

Sehun melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok Luhan yang masih menyemil kudapan di ruang tengah dengan anggun.

"Huhh kenapa bisa ada laki-laki secantik dia? Hah apa? Yak Byun Sehun otakmu pasti sudah terbentur sesuatu hingga mengatai seorang laki-laki dengan kata cantik," celoteh Sehun sendiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"Sehun! Keluar kau sialan!"

Sehun mengernyit ketika mendengar pekikan melengking entah dari mana. Kemungkinan besar dari luar.

Dan Sehun sudah sangat hafal kalau itu suara Kai, sahabatnya di sekolah sekaligus tetangga.

Sehun tak peduli dengan teriakan Kai yang semakin menggila di luar sana. Bukannya Sehun malas menemui Kai, Sehun malas berhadapan dengan kemarah konyol laki-laki itu.

Yah memang sepenuhnya salah Sehun sih. Sehun menghabiskan bekal Kai tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik tadi saat di sekolah. Lalu Kai merengek lapar dan marah karena Sehun tidak punya uang untuk mengganti bekalnya.

Karena merasa bersalah, akhirnya Sehun beranjak untuk menemui Kai. Langkahnya terhenti barang beberapa detik untuk bertatapan dengan sosok Luhan yang masih berada di tempatnya dari awal.

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya saat mengetahui Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Anyeong Sehun-ah," sapa Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan imut.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya yang ketus lalu berjalan keluar.

 _Ya ampun tadi itu apa? Kenapa dia cantik sekali sih walau hanya sekedar menyapaku?_

Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk mengurangi kegugupan atau Kai bisa meledeknya habis-habisan nanti.

 **xxx**

 ** _to be continued..._**


	6. 6장

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 **！ _DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT_ ！**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review :)**

 **xxx**

Baekhyun sangat gelisah ketika kaki mungilnya melangkah masuk kembali ke dalam mansion besar Chanyeol, sehingga ia berhenti termangu di ambang pintu.

Hal itu membuat Luhan harus menariknya menuju ke kamar yang telah disediakan untuk Baekhyun. Letaknya pun tak jauh dari dapur.

"Karena ini sudah jam makan siang, tolong buatkan makan siang untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun-ah kau mengerti?" tanya Luhan sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun merapikan baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari.

"Ne."

"Ah umm adikmu terlihat menggemaskan, Baekhyun-ah" tutur Luhan sambil mengulas senyum hingga mata rusanya menyipit.

"Mwo? Sehun-ah yang kau maksud?"

Luhan mengangguk malu-malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi senyuman tololnya.

"Ku pikir kau hanya punya satu adik. Lalu yang mana lagi selain Sehun-ah?" cibir Luhan. Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu meminta maaf kepada Luhan.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin lanjut berbincang dengan Baekhyun, namun ponselnya berdering menandakan ada telepon masuk. Dan si penelepon itu Park Chanyeol.

Luhan segera bergegas menuju ke kamar Chanyeol untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Sementara Baekhyun mulai memakai celemeknya dan berjalan santai menuju ke dapur.

Baekhyun berdecak kagum ketika ia membuka kedua kulkas besar yang tersedia.

Berbagai bahan makanan yang menggugah selera untuk segera dimasak.

Namun senyuman Baekhyun luntur ketika ia teringat dengan kata-kata Chanyeol tadi pagi tentang sandwichnya yang menurutnya tidak penting dan berakhir di pembuangan sampah.

Ah tak berakhir disitu juga. Sampai Luhan memungut dan memakannya, maka berakhir di organ pencernaan Luhan.

 _Bagaimana jika dia membuang masakanku nanti?_

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Akhirnya ia tetap menyentuh bahan-bahan makanan itu untuk diubahnya menjadi makan siang.

Tanpa sadar, ada sepasang mata biru laut tengah memperhatikan pergerakan Baekhyun memasak dari meja makan.

Chanyeol menatap datar ke arah pantat Baekhyun yang terbilang montok untuk ukuran laki-laki.

 _Jangan pernah tarik Baekhyun ke dalam dunia gelapmu._

Perkataan Hyejung berputar-putar di otaknya. Ia semakin bingung dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri.

 _Apa aku kesulitan membunuhmu karena kau dilindungi oleh doa Bibiku, Baekhyun-ah?_

Chanyeol juga ingat dengan perkataannya tadi pagi yang pasti menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. Namun sekarang disinilah dia, melakukan tugasnya dengan baik demi uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya.

Chanyeol jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika sudah dari dulu orang tuanya berpisah dan ia harus hidup mandiri dan mencari uang sendiri. Chanyeol jadi takut membayangkan kehidupan yang susah itu.

"Aww haishh!" teriak Baekhyun ketika percikan minyak goreng mengenai kulit tangannya.

Dengan itu lamunan Chanyeol buyar. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah menggesek lembut bagian kulitnya yang terasa perih dan memerah.

"Apa sakit sekali?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika ia mendongak mendapati sepasang mata biru laut menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"Uhh in-ini sudah biasa bagiku, Tuan Muda."

 _Tuan Muda? Kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar lucu di telingaku?_

"Permisi Tuan Muda. Aku harus mengobati lukaku."

Belum sempat Baekhyun beranjak, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menggeretnya menuju ke ruang tengah.

Baekhyun termangu ketika Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendirian di sofa.

Tak lama Chanyeol datang dengan kotak obat. Dengan sigap pula Chanyeol mengobati luka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dilanda kebingungan yang luar biasa. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok tampan di depannya itu.

"Ap-apa luka-luka di tubuh Tuan Muda, su-sudah mulai kering?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan segores luka di tengkuk Chanyeol yang masih memerah.

"Aku tidak butuh pedulimu."

Baekhyun mencelos. Rasanya sakit ketika ada seseorang yang tak menghargai perhatiannya.

"Aku tak terbiasa mendapat perhatian. Jadi perhatianmu hanya ku anggap omong kosong, Byun." Chanyeol lalu pergi sambil membawa kotak obat.

Sudah lima belas menit tapi Chanyeol tak kembali ke tempat dimana Baekhyun duduk dari tadi.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih lima menit dan saat itu juga Baekhyun selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Memasak dan menata makanan di meja makan.

Baekhyun memilih kembali ke kamarnya untuk sekedar menelpon rumah dan berbincang dengan Sehun.

Ia masih terlalu sakit hati mengenai pernyataan Chanyeol. Lebih sakitnya lagi perhatiannya dibilang omong kosong.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang bercucuran dari pelupuk.

Baekhyun sebenarnya cukup lelah menghadapi susahnya kehidupan keluarganya yang kekurangan ekonomi.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Tuhan yang di atas.

 **xxx**

"Ya ampun aku akan sangat kesepian malam ini," rengek Sehun sambil memainkan sendok di tangannya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Kai bertanya dengan nada malas. Seolah ia tak benar-benar peduli dengan keadaan Sehun.

Yah di mata Sehun, dia itu sahabat paling sialan.

"Baekhyun hyung pergi bekerja entah kemana dan sepertinya dia menginap atau pindah. Entahlah."

Kai mengusap lembut pundak Sehun. Laki-laki yang sudah Sehun anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya itu sendiri memberikan kenyamanan yang tak kalah nyaman dari hyungnya.

"Yak Sehun harusnya kau lebih giat belajar. Supaya hyungmu tidak kecewa telah banting tulang membayar uang sekolahmu," cibir Kai.

Sehun segera menjitak kepala Kai membuat Kai meringis kesakitan.

"Kau yang harusnya berkaca Kim Jongin! Aku selalu masuk lima besar di kelas," dengus Sehun kesal.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau belum pernah jadi juara kelas. Jadi coba raih itu untuk hyungmu."

Sehun tenggelam ke dalam nasehat Kai. Sesungguhnya sejak ayah mereka meninggal, Sehun ingin sekali putus sekolah lalu bekerja. Namun ternyata peran itu terlimpahkan seluruhnya kepada si sulung, Baekhyun. Yang bisa Sehun lakukan adalah belajar dan belajar dan membuat ibu serta hyungnya bangga.

"Aigoo aku lupa meberitahumu sesuatu. Aku dapat brosur tentang ajang pencarian bakat di Hongdae. Kau mau ikut? Kita bisa latihan dance mulai sekarang juga."

Sehun tampak berpikir dengan tawaran Kai. Yang pada akhirnya Sehun mengangguk semangat karena ia kepikiran dengan hadiahnya.

"Yak Sehunie, kurasa perutku sudah kuat untuk kugunakan berjalan hehe."

"Yak Kai! Kau gila atau apa hah! Berjalan itu dengan kaki bukan dengan perut!"

"Bukankah berjalan dengan perut kekenyangan akan membuat perutmu sakit seperti terlilit ha? Jadi aku mengatakan yang sebaliknya tadi itu dasar bodoh!"

Pertengkaran keduanya tak berlangsung lama setelah ponsel Kai berdering. Yang telepon itu Nyonya Kim yang menyuruh Kai untuk mengatarkannya belanja.

Akhirnya Sehun pulang sendirian. Ia merogoh sakunya dan menemukan beberapa won yang cukup untuk segelas bubble tea. Uangnya terkuras habis untuk menebus kesalahannya kepada Kai.

Ya, ia terpaksa mengambil uang tabungannya untuk membelikan Kai makan siang.

Sehun menyempatkan diri mampir ke Cafioca. Kedai bubble tea langganannya dan Baekhyun.

Sehun sedikit mendengus dengan antriannya. Karena lidahnya sangat mendambakan manisnya bubble tea yang sudah semingguan ini tidak ia rasakan, Sehun akhirnya rela mengantri.

Begitu tiba gilirannya, Sehun memesan bubble tea dengan rasa favoritnya. Namun ketika ia hendak membayar, sebuah suara membuat ia menoleh ke samping.

"Aku bayar dengan yang ini. Jadi berapa dua gelas bubble tea milikku?"

Sehun melotot.

 _Ya Tuhan itu kan Luhan hyung?_

Luhan segera pergi setelah membayar pesanannya dan Sehun. Sehun segera mengejar laki-laki yang tengah asik menyesap bubble tea dalam genggamannya.

"Yak Luhan hyung! Kenapa kau membayariku? Aku masih punya beberapa won disini," ujar Sehun sambil menunjukkan saku celananya kepada Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin, Sehun-ah," tutur Luhan. Laki-laki China itu berjinjit untuk mengusap rambut yang lebih muda.

Luhan berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dari Sehun. Sehun terus memperhatikan bahu sempit itu hingga hilang di belokan tanpa berkedip.

"Ah sial kenapa aku lupa bertanya tentang keadaan Baekhyun hyung."

 **xxx**

 ** _to be continued..._**


	7. 7장

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 **！ _DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT_ ！**

 **Side notes : I'm really really sorry for the very very late update :(**

 **Btw, DMUMT KEREN PARAH :**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review :)**

 **xxx**

"Bu ayolah~ Aku janji akan menggantinya," rengek Sehun sambil menggelendoti Soohyun yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Kai kan yang mengajak? Mengapa tidak dia semua yang bayar pendaftarannya?"

"Bu tapikan aku menerima ajakannya karena aku ingin," suara Sehun bergetar seperti ingin menangis.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dengan muka bantalnya. Baekhyun sangat lelah. Soohyun dan Sehun tahu itu.

Ia harus bekerja di mansion Chanyeol. Lalu ke panti asuhan mengurus anak-anak yang akan mengikuti lomba seni darma musikal.

Baekhyun yang menjadi pelatih mereka akibatnya Baekhyun sering telat ke mansion dan mendapat semprotan dari Luhan lalu pulang ke rumah hanya untuk tidur hingga pagi menjelang dan kegiatan terulang lagi.

Sudah sekitar semingguan ini.

"Adikmu ini tiba-tiba merengek-rengek dan mengganggu kegiatan masakku."

Baekhyun memincingkan matanya sementara Sehun berdiri ketakutan di sebelah Soohyun dan menunduk.

Yah Sehun itu badan saja yang besar tapi nyalinya ciut jika sudah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang murka atau cuek.

Menurut Sehun, Baekhyun yang seperti itu sangat galak seperti gadis-gadis yang biasa dikencani Kai.

"Kenapa kau mengganggu ibu, Sehun-ah? Sebaiknya kau bersiap karena setelah ini temani aku berbelanja properti," ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan sempoyongan menuju ke kulkas, lalu meneguk air.

"Dia dan Kai-- akh!" Soohyun memekik ketika Sehun menginjak kakinya.

Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah dan menatap Ibunya tajam, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak memberitahu Baekhyun hal tersebut.

Soohyun memutar kedua bola matanya kesal lalu melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya.

"Katakan ada apa, Byun Sehun? Jangan buat ibumu kesal," tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Sehun dengan berjinjit.

"Bisakah kita bicara di luar hyung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ke halaman diekori oleh Sehun di belakangnya.

Baekhyun lalu menatap Sehun sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku butuh uang untuk pendaftaran ajang pencarian bakat di Hongade bersama Kai," lirih Sehun sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika ia merengek meminta sesuatu kepada Baekhyun.

"Astaga Sehun jelas saja ibu marah dan tidak memberimu uang. Kita ini hidup pas-pas an dan kau bergaya dengan mengikuti ajang seperti itu hah?" sentak Baekhyun.

"It-itu sebenarnya hadiahnya lumayan, hyung."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Melihat Sehun, ia jadi teringat ayahnya. Ya, dulu ayahnya seorang penari dan Sehun menuruni bakat ayahnya itu.

Sehun selalu percaya diri tampil menari berbagai lagu korea-pop yang sedang hits di hadapan Baekhyun.

Bayangan ayahnya yang berada dalam diri Sehun membuat Baekhyun menyerah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan uangnya setelah aku pulang bekerja dari mansion Tuan Muda Chanyeol ya?" ujar Baekhyun sambil mencubit kecil kedua pipi Sehun. Dan yang muda perlahan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau memang segalanya, hyung. Aku janji akan mengganti uang hyung."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Namun hatinya benar-benar kacau. Benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana ia mendapatkan uang banyak dengan cara cepat.

 _Apakah aku harus memuaskan tuan muda dulu agar aku dapat gaji lebih ya?_

Baekhyun meringis ngilu mendengar ide yang mencuat dari isi kepalanya.

 **xxx**

Baekhyun sampai di mansion Chanyeol tepat pada pukul sebelas siang dengan uber pesanan Luhan.

Baekhyun segera memasuki dapur, memakai celemeknya seperti biasa dan mulai mengolah bahan makanan.

"Kau tak perlu masak banyak-banyak, Baekhyun-ah. Setidaknya cukup untuk kita berdua karena Chanyeol lembur hingga besok pagi."

Perkataan Luhan membuat Baekhyun kecewa berat. Jika Chanyeol tidak akan pulang hingga besok pagi maka ia tidak akan dapat uang untuk Sehun.

"Yak Baekhyun-ah! Apa yang kau lamunkan?" sentak Luhan membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Kau yakin Tuan Muda Chanyeol tak akan pulang hingga besok pagi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengaduk sup.

"Tentu saja. Mengapa aku berbohong sih?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu ia mencicipi sup buatannya.

Luhan memincingkan matanya. Ia baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Baekhyun hari ini.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Baekhyun melotot dan menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Aku umm sebenarnya membutuhkan uang banyak saat ini juga untuk mendaftarkan Sehun ke ajang pencarian bakat. Kupikir dengan melayani Tuan Muda Chanyeol menghabiskan malamya, aku bisa dapat tip. Tapi yah nyatanya dia tidak akan pulang jadi yah aku cukup bingung mencari uangnya."

Luhan tersenyun miring. Ia tak menyangkan laki-laki polos yang ia kenala beberapa hari lalu kini menyerahkan tubuhnya demi uang.

Benar kata orang awam. Keburukan bisa merubah pribadimu dalam sekejap

"Bagaimana kalau kau melakukan yang kau katakan tapi tak hanya dapat tip dari Chanyeol, kau juga dapat dariku?" tawar Luhan membuat Baekhyun memekik tertahan.

"Kau serius, Lu-ge?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu ia menelepon Chanyeol bahwa ia menyiapkan hadiah istimewa malam ini.

Chanyeol pasti tidak bisa menolak ini. Ah akhirnya aku bisa membuat Chanyeol tidur dengan orang yang sama lebih dari sekali.

Baekhyun bernapas lega. Meskipun ia sedikit was-was namun setidaknya ia bisa dapat uang untuk Sehun.

 **xxx**

Chanyeol ternyata cukup minat dengan tawaran Luhan.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah dengan wajah kelelahan. Melonggarkan dasi dan membuka jas kerjanya karena ia sungguh kegerahan.

Sementara itu Baekhyun mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan setelan yang diberikan olah Luhan yang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Setelan yang sama di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di mansion Chanyeol ini dengan kedok penculikan.

Hanya saja riasan pada matanya lebih _catching_ dengan eyeshadow merah dan juga kemeja yang ketat, bukan lagi longgar seperti yang pertama kalinya.

Kemejanya kali ini hanya sebatas di atas pusarnya. Baekhyun benar-benar merona membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju ke kamar Chanyeol dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun melotot ketika panggilan itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Baekhyun kenal jelas suara berat dan serak itu.

Baekhyun masih belum berani berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mungkin berpikir dirinya gila sekarang. Berkeliaran di mansionnya dengan pakaian yang tidak pantas.

Sementara Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah dengan begitu intens. Matanya berhenti pada pantat Baekhyun yang begitu seksi di matanya sekarang dengan balutan _hotpants_ ketat.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

 _Apa-apaan bocah ini! Berniat menggodaku hah?_

"Kemarilah."

Baekhyun mundur teratur dan berhenti beberapa centimeter di depan Chanyeol.

"Ne, Tuan Muda," ujar Baekhyun gugup sambil melirik ke belakang. Posisinya kini membelakangi Chanyeol.

 _Aigoo bocah ini mengapa menggemaskan sekaligus menggoda sih._

Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan wajah sinisnya sementara dalam hati ia tertawa konyol melihat apa yang dipakai oleh Baekhyun.

"Apakah pantas seorang pembantu dapur memakai pakaian seperti ini di jam kerjanya hah?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika suara Chanyeol meninggi. Ia hanya mampu menatap lurus ke depan. Tak berani sama sekali berbalik badan dan menghadap bosnya.

"Apa Luhan yang menyuruhmu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," sela Baekhyun setelah akhirnya ia berani berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Ak-aku melakukan ini agar aku bisa dapat tip darimu, Tuan Muda. Aku butuh banyak uang sekarang," ujar Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

Rasa kecewa menyeruak di dalam hati Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga, ia yang telah merubah Baekhyun menjadi sepert ini.

Menyerahkan tubuhnya demi segepok uang untuk ekonomi keluarganya.

Tapi Chanyeol tersenyum karena ia menjadi untung banyak.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja, Baekhyun-ah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu ia menarik paksa pinggul Baekhyun sehingga laki-laki mungil itu terlonjak kaget dan darahnya berdesir cepat ketika bokongnya berada pada kedua paha Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika ia melihat tangan Chanyeol melingkar sempurna di perutnya dari belakang.

"Hmm parfummu begitu harum," puji Chanyeol sambil menghirup aroma punggung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga punggung Baekhyun bertemu dengan dada bidangnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Baekhyun dan menatap wajah merah padam Baekhyun dari samping dengan seringaian.

"Katakan dengan jujur untuk apa kau membutuhkan uang saat ini juga?"

"Ak-aku butuh untuk mendaftarkan Sehun ke ajang pencarian bakat. Uuh hadiahnya lumayan. Dan umm dan Sehun juga pandai menari jadi aku hanya ingin ia memanfaatkan bakat yang ia punya."

"Kau sangat menyayangi adikmu ya. Aku ingin tahu rasanya punya saudara sedarah. Diperhatikan dan disayangi walau kadang harus bertengkar dan berebut. Selama ini hanya Luhan yang kuanggap saudaraku."

Baekhyun menahan napasnya ketika Chanyeol mulai mencurahkan isi hatinya sambil menghirup dalam-dalam lehernya.

"Hmm baumu stroberi. Aku suka. Sangat manis dan cocok dengan tubuhmu."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis tatkala mulut Chanyeol memuji harum tubuhnya.

"Nnghh," desahan lembut Baekhyun terdengar ketika Chanyeol menyesap lembut leher mulusnya sambil melebarkan kedua pahanya.

Napas Baekhyun memberat ketika Chanyeol mengusap paha atasnya naik turun dan meremasnya dengan sensual.

Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung ke depan ketika salah satu tangan Chanyeol mengusap sekitaran pusarnya.

Telapak kaki Baekhyun menjinjit ketika jari-jari Chanyeol mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

Baekhyun meremas kedua pahanya sendiri, melampiaskan rasa nikmat ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai menjamah dadanya.

Chanyeol mulai menarik kerah kemeja Baekhyun sehingga punggungnya terekspos dan menyesapnya sensual, Baekhyun semakin melenguh.

Pinggulnya bergerak gelisah, mengakibatkan Chanyeol mendesis ketika bokongnya menggesek batang keras miliknya yang sudah sensitif.

Baekhyun kini memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kanan. Bertemu dengan tatapan gairah milik sang Tuan Mudanya lalu kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Bergelung dengan lidah saling membelit. Baekhyun sedikit mendominasi ciuman karena dirinya sedang melampiaskan kenikmatan ketika tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap bagian intimnya dari luar hotpants.

Ciuman terputus karena Baekhyun harus menunduk untuk membantu Chanyeol melepas celana pendek super ketatnya. Lalu dibuangnya celana itu dengan kasar oleh Chanyeol.

"Oohhh Channyeolhh," desahan panjang Baekhyun keluar ketika ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap kepala penis mungilnya dengan gerakan memutar.

Lalu Chanyeol memompa milik Baekhyun dengan tempo pelan dan sensual. Baekhyun sibuk mendesahkan nama lawan mainnya sambil tangannya terjulur ke belakang untuk menjambak rambut Chanyeol.

Temponya dipercepat ketika tangan Chanyeol basah akan precum. Ia meniupi lubang telinga Baekhyun dan sesekali membuat tanda di belakang leher.

"Channhh ahhh leb-lebihhh cepat pleasehh."

"As you wish, Baekki."

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu memompa dengan gerakan begitu cepat. Dan sesekali bermain dengan bola kembar milik Baekhyun. Yang bertubuh mungil semakin menggelinjang ketika merasakan perutnya hendak meledak.

"Nghh arghhh fuck Chanyeolhhh," desahan panjang Baekhyun bergema ketika pelepasan pertamanya meledak. Spermanya membasahi telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terengah-engah. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh nafsu. Lalu dengan seringaian nakal, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang basah akan spermanya, mengemut kelima jari Chanyeol di dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol mendesis nikmat dan memejamkan matanya.

 _Sial, semua ini begitu intens dan nikmat._

Baekhyun menegakkan dirinya dan membuang asal kemejanya, menyisakan tubuh polos dan mulus itu terekspos di depan mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri menghadap Chanyeol. Ia bersimpuh untuk melepas celana kain kantoran Chanyeol yang masih melekat.

Pipi tembam Baekhyun mendapatkan tamparan selamat datang ketika penis besar, panjang dan berurat milik Chanyeol mencuat dari balik celana dalamnya.

Sementara Baekhyun melucuti celananya, Chanyeol melempar asal dasi dan kemejanya, menyisakan tubuhnya yang sama telanjangnya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meniupi penis Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mendorong kepalanya ke belakang hingga membentur sandaran sofa ketika mulut Baekhyun melahap miliknya yang kering.

"Fuckk yeahh Baekhyun ahhh," desah Chanyeol sambil menyisir-nyisir rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjilat dan melingkupi milik Chanyeol dengan mulut serta lidahnya. Dengan tatapan sayu yang ia lemparkan kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya menikmati servis dari Baekhyun dan ia terjebak dalam tatapan sayu itu.

Baekhyun mengernyit kala ia mengecap rasa asing yang ternyata itu adalah lelehan precum milik Chanyeol.

"Arghh Baekhyun ahh lebih cepat," perintah Chanyeol dengan nada beratnya yang membuat darah Baekhyun berdesir dan mengumpul di kedua pipinya.

Pipi Baekhyun mencekung dan tempo yang dibuat si mungil begitu cepat hingga sang Tuan Muda meledak beberapa detik kemudian di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu duduk di atas paha Chanyeol seperti semula. Punggungnya yang mulus menabrak dada bidang nan kokoh milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya dan menyambut ciuman panas dari yang memangkunya. Sementara tangan Chanyeol memilin puting dan meremas dada Baekhyun bergantian, kanan dan kiri.

Bunyi kecipak tanda putusnya ciuman mereka diikuti benang saliva yang tercipta diantara kedua bibir.

Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan dirinya membungkuk, dengan bongkahan pantatnya berada di hadapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera berpegangan pada meja yang ada di depannya.

Kepalanya mendongak dengan raut kenikmatan dunia tatkala tiga jari Chanyeol masuk pada lubang analnya. Bergerak memutar dan menggunting. Sementara tangan satunya mengelus lembut punggungnya sensual diikuti lidahnya yang merasakan asinnya keringat Baekhyun yang keluar dari pori-pori punggungnya.

"Ooohh ngghh mmpphhh yaahh Yeoliihh," desah Baekhyun sambil sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika jari-jari Chanyeol tergantikan dengan lidah si Tuan Muda. Lubangnya terasa sangat lembab akan permainan lidah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu kembali duduk menyandar di sofa. Satu tangannya menggenggam penisnya yang sudah menegang lagi sementara satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraih pinggul Baekhyun.

Penis besar Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang anal Baekhyun. Mereka berdua terengah-engah dan memilih untuk diam sejenak dengan penyatuan tubuh yang baru saja mulai. Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Chanyeol.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka lebar pahanya. Ia mulai naik turun di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan tangannya mencengkeram sofa dengan erat.

Chanyeol memegangi pinggul Baekhyun sekaligus membantunya menaik turunkan.

Baekhyun bergerak dengan tempo sedang. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan desahan manis terus keluar dari mulutnya.

Tangan Chanyeol merambat ke penis mungil Baekhyun. Mengusap-usap kepala penis itu dengan sensual dan memompanya pelan.

"Chanyeolhhhh akuuhh hampir sampaihh."

"Tunggu aku, sayang. Awas saja jika kau keluar duluan."

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar. Rambutnya ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia ingin meledak dengan deras untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Channhhh," rengeknya ketika Chanyeol menutup lubang kencing Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Padahal Baekhyun sudah sangat sangat dekat.

Baekhyun pun tumbang di atas dada Chanyeol. Ia terengah-engah. Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menggerakan pinggulnya dan menusuk prostat Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang dan melengkung ke depan. Kepalanya terdongak ke belakang dipapah oleh bahu kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menciumi pipi Baekhyun sambil sesekali mendesis nikmat.

"Chanyeolhh lepasshh! Aanghhh sa-sakithhh anghh."

"Aku hampir sampai dan kita meledak bersama oke?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Kerutan di keningnya menandakan ia benar-benar terserang kenikmatan bertubi-tubi. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol kini memilin puting Baekhyun.

"Oohhhh akuh dekathh," desah Chanyeol dan ia menghentikan aktivitas lain, yang ia lakukan hanya bisa mendongak, menggeram, dan membuka mulutnya untuk meraup oksigen.

"Chanyeolhhhh," desahan panjang Baekhyun mengalun ketika lubangnya ditembak oleh aliran deras sperma sang Tuan Mudanya.

Chanyeol membuat tanda di leher Baekhyun dan menyingkirkan ibu jari yang menutupi jalan keluarnya sperma Baekhyun, dengan begitu Baekhyun keluar begitu deras sambil dipompa oleh tangan Chanyeol.

Keduanya kini terengah-engah. Baekhyun bahkan sedikit sulit membuka matanya karena ia sangat lelah.

"Baekhyun pindahlah di sebelahku."

Baekhyun menurut. Lalu setelah itu tubuh mungilnya di gendong ala bridal style oleh Chanyeol menuju ke kamar.

Kamar yang benar-benar milik Chanyeol.

Bukan kamar-kamar cadangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membunuh mangsa-mangsanya.

Baekhyun harus merasakan empuknya kasur king size miliknya sebagai hadiah karena seks intens yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Lalu keduanya mengarungi mimpi bersama.

 **xxx**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Luhan sudah mengetok-ngetok pintu rumah kediaman keluarga Byun.

Lalu terpampanglah Sehun dengan seragam sekolahnya yang rapi, menyambut Luhan dengan senyuman lebarnya hingga matanya menyipit membentuk garis lurus.

"Sehun-ah, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini."

Sehun mengernyit ketika Luhan menyerahkan amplop coklat tebal ke arahnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun tanpa menerima amplop itu.

"Untuk mendaftar ke ajang pencarian bakat. Fighting! Aku yakin kau pasti akan jadi yang terbaik," ujar Luhan dengan ceria laku mencubit kecil kedua pipi Sehun.

"Tap-tapi bagaimana hyung bisa tahu?"

"Kau tahu, aku dan Baekhyun sekarang teman dekat. Dan jika nanti Baekhyun memberimu uang untuk mendaftar, tolaklah! Oke? Kau harus gunakan uangku."

Sehun masih enggan menerima amplop coklat itu. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana bisa hyung mungilnya mendapatkan gaji lebih cepat dari Tuan Muda Chanyeol.

"Apakah Tuan Muda Chanyeol benar-benar memberikan gaji lebih awal kepada Baekhyun hyung?"

Luhan tersentak. Hatinya sedikit kecewa mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia membantu Baekhyun menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk Chanyeol demi segepok uang.

"Ne. Kau tahu lah bosku itu sangatlah baik hati. Terlebih hyung mu selalu menyajikan makanan-makanan yang enak dan membuat bosku puas."

Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk. Ia masih melamunkan amplop coklat itu lekat-lekat.

 _Mengapa Luhan hyung membantuku?_

"Yak cepatlah terima ini! Aku harus pamit karena masih banyak hal yang harus kuurusi. Baiklah Sehun-ah, see you later," ujar Luhan lalu laki-laki China itu bergegas meninggalkan Sehun yang masih melongo di ambang pintu.

Dengan amplop coklat yang ia terima paksa.

 **xxx**

 ** _to be continued..._**


	8. 8장

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 **！ _DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT_ ！**

 **Side notes : Maaf banget semuanya karena lama banget enggak update soalnya lagi persiapan UAS dan pula aku kelas 12 jadi banyak tambahan dan tugas bener-bener numpuk :"(**

 **Harap maklum ne**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review**

 **xxx**

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Begitu ia bangun, ia dihadiahi tatapan intens dari tuan mudanya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun-ah. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada lembut, walau kesan seraknya mendominasi.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Bukannya ia kurang ajar karena tidak membalas sapaan tuan mudanya, Baekhyun masih malu mengingat betapa binalnya dirinya tadi malam.

"Ap-apa aku benar-benar akan mendapat tip darimu?"

Chanyeol terkejut sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Keningnya mengkerut dalam. Menandakan ia kesal.

Namun melihat raut takut dari Baekhyun, ia memilih menghela napas panjang sambil menyisir lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Baek, ingatlah! Tubuh bukan satu-satunya jalan terakhir untukmu demi uang."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu harus apalagi untuk mendapatkan uang banyak dalam waktu semalam."

"Kau bisa meminjam kepadaku dulu."

"Mianhae."

Chanyeol merasa bersalah ketika Baekhyun meminta maaf. Bagaimanapun pula dirinya yang mengubah segala keluguan Baekhyun.

Semua berawal dari penculikan itu.

"Lupakan yang tadi malam. Kajja, kita membuat sarapan bersama," ajak Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Dapur yang setiap pagi biasanya dikuasai oleh Baekhyun sendiri, kini dikuasai berdua oleh sang tuan muda.

Baekhyun baru mengetahui bahwa laki-laki dengan tinggi hampir dua meter itu sangat pandai dalam hal memasak.

Baekhyun hanya membuat pasta carbonara dan pancake. Sementara Chanyeol membuat kimbap dan sup ayam rebus.

"Aku pernah mengikuti lomba memasak sebelumnya bersama Bibi Hyejung. Dan aku menang juara satu. Bagaimana denganmu Baekhyun-ah? Apa kau pernah mengikuti lomba?" tanya Chanyeol mencairkan suasana.

"Y-ya. Aku ikut hapkido. Dan dapat medali tiga kali," cicit Baekhyun sambil mengaduk adonan pancake.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lalu melirik Baekhyun disamping kanannya dengan kagum.

"Wow~ Kau serius huh?"

"Ck. Ingin coba kupraktikan padamu heung?" ujar Baekhyun sambil menendangkan kakinya ke arah tubuh Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol dengan sigap mundur beberapa langkah dan menghindar. Kemudian keduanya tertawa kecil bersama.

"Maaf telah menganggapmu rendah. Hmm jadi kau punya bakat hapkido dan Sehun-ah punya bakat menari. Waw kalian benar-benar saudara yang keren," puji Chanyeol sambil mengaduk sup ayam rebusnya penuh semangat.

"Hapkido uhh aku tak pernah menyebutnya bakat. Nyatanya setelah bertahun-tahun tidak latihan, aku jadi lupa dan kaku."

Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk. Ia mengangkat panci sup ayam rebusnya dan memindahkannya ke dalam mangkuk yang lebih besar.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Masing-masing sibuk dengan masakannya. Setelah semua matang, meja makan jadi terlihat penuh hanya untuk dua orang.

"Ku harap Luhan-ge pulang secepatnya dan bergabung untuk menghabiskan semua ini," tutur Chanyeol sambil menatapi satu persatu makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di meja.

"Ne. Aku juga ingin Luhan hyung makan bersama kita. Pasti lebih menyenangkan," timpal Baekhyun.

Keduanya pun mulai mencicipi makanan yang telah mereka buat. Baekhyun begitu jatuh cinta pada masakan Chanyeol. Tak heran jika pria itu mengatakan ia juara satu lomba memasak.

Keduanya sudah sama-sama kenyang. Namun makanan yang mereka buat masih sisa beberapa.

"Aku harus segera mandi, Tuan Muda. Aku ada jadwal di panti asuhan," ujar Baekhyun sambil membawa piring-piring kotor menuju wastafel. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memandangi pergerakannya dalam diam.

"Boleh aku ikut? Dan tolong jangan panggil aku tuan muda! Uhh itu menggelikan."

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Mengernyit bingung.

"Kau yakin?"

 **xxx**

Sekitar jam sepuluh, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba di panti asuhan Hyejung.

Chanyeol membawa motor sportnya dan Baekhyun terus salah tingkah ketika Chanyeol memintanya untuk memeluk dirinya agar tidak terjatuh.

Anak-anak panti berhamburan menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dengan gembira.

 _"Baekhyun oppa aku ingin disuapi bubur olehmu."_

 _"Baekhyun hyung aku ingin bermain video game denganmu."_

 _"Baekhyun oppa aku ingin digendong olehmu."_

 _"Baekhyun oppaaaa!!!"_

 _"Baekhyun hyungg!!!"_

Chanyeol menutup kedua telinga lebarnya ketika mendengar teriakan anak-anak panti. Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Siapa yang mau permen? Berbarislah dengan rapi semuanya," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan seplastik permen yang dibelinya tadi bersama Chanyeol.

Semua langsung berbaris rapi. Satu persatu mulai mendapatkan permennya dan mereka memberikan pelukan hangat serta ciuman pipi kepada Baekhyun.

Hati Chanyeol menghangat melihatnya. Ia terus memperhatikan Baekhyun membagi-bagikan permen di sudut ruangan dengan senyuman tipis. Tanpa sadar Hyejung di sebelahnya menatapnya aneh.

"Benar yang dikatakan Luhan-ah, kau gila," sindir Hyejung membuat Chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri huh?"

"Memang tidak boleh?"

Hyejung memutar kedua bola matanya sebal dan berdecak kesal.

 _Haish bocah satu ini._

"Apa Baekhyun-ah baik-baik saja di mansionmu?" tanya Hyejung yang kemudian ikut memandangi Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Siapapun akan merasa baik jika hidup berdampingan dengan Park Chanyeol."

"Bicara sini dengan rambut hidungku, Park," ketus Hyejung. Wanita itu lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Terhitung sudah seminggu Baekhyun tidak berkunjung ke panti asuhan.

Baekhyun dan Hyejung mengobrol santai. Membicarakan banyak hal mulai dari anak-anak panti yang beberapa sudah diadopsi dan mengenai harga sembako yang akhir-akhir ini naik.

"Luhan-ge meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa kau harus pulang sekarang. Sehun-ah ingin berbicara penting katanya," ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba memotong obrolan Baekhyun dan Hyejung.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang," ujar Baekhyun. Ia kemudian berpamitan kepada Hyejung.

Saat Baekhyun hendak melangkah pergi, Chanyeol menarik tangannya keras membuat tubuhnya terpelanting menghadap Chanyeol.

"Siapa suruh kau pulang sendiri? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap Chanyeol. Hatinya menghangat ketika mendengar tawaran itu.

Sementara itu, Hyejung menatap keduanya sambil tersenyum miring.

 _Aigoo kenapa mereka berdua menggemaskan sekali sih._

 **xxx**

Chanyeol memakirkan motornya di halaman rumah Baekhyun. Terlihat mobil milik Luhan juga terparkir disana.

Baekhyun segera turun dari motor dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menjumpai Luhan, Sehun, dan Kai di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah? Kemana ibu?"

"Ibu sedang ada arisan di kampung sebelah," cicit Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang?"

Sehun lalu bangkit untuk dan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia lalu berbisik.

"Aku ingin kau ikut dan menontonku dan Kai di ajang itu, hyung. Kita dapat tumpang gratis dari Luhan hyung hehe," ujar Sehun bahagia. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan berjinjit untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut Sehun.

"Kajja! Chanyeol-ah akan ikut juga."

"Mwo?" teriak Luhan, Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

"Mustahil," cibir Luhan.

"Siapa bilang mustahil? Aku akan ikut jika Baekhyun ikut," ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun lantas tersenyum menang.

 **xxx**

Tepat pada pukul tiga sore, mereka semua tiba di tempat ajang pencarian bakatnya. Di Hongdae.

Jadi ajang pencarian bakat ini diselenggarakan di stadion Hongdae. Tempatnya begitu ramai dan luas.

Acara sudah mulai ketika mereka baru sampai. Untung Sehun dan Kai dapat nomor undi di pertengahan.

"Yak! Bukankah itu Do Kyungsoo?" ujar Kai sambil memperhatikan seorang peserta yang sedang tampil.

Do Kyungsoo.

Seorang laki-laki bermata belo, bertubuh mungil dengan suaranya yang merdu merasuki indera pendengaran.

"Do Kyungsoo anak sekolah sebelah itu? Yang populer itu? Yang menang di festival tahunan bakat sekolahan kita?" sahut Sehun tak kalah heboh.

"Iya betul sekali! Aish aku begitu menyukai dia. Aigoo suaranya bagus sekali huhu rasanya aku ingin meleleh seperti lilin kelenteng," ucap Kai.

Sehun memandang sahabatnya itu dengan jengah. Ia kemudian kembali melatih gerakan dancenya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan duduk di tribun penonton. Keduanya duduk berjejeran dengan Baekhyun di tengah.

Chanyeol asik dengan ponselnya. Baekhyun dan Luhan asik menikmati acaranya.

"Bagaimana semalam?" bisik Luhan begitu pelan di telinga kanan Baekhyun.

Pipi Baekhyun langsung merona. Ia lalu menatap Luhan malu-malu.

"Ap-apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan raut lugu.

"Haish. Apa kalian melakukannya semalam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

 _Akhirnya aku selangkah lebih maju untuk menyembuhkan Chanyeol._

Perhatian semua orang tertarik pada mc yang mengatakan bahwa sekarang Sehun dan Kai tampil.

Mereka berdua memasuki panggung. Membungkukan badan kepada para penonton. Lalu suara musik terputar.

Sehun dan Kai mulai menggerakan badannya mengikuti irama. Lagu dari boyband terkenal EXO, Going Crazy, dipadu teriakan heboh dari penonton membuat semangat Kai dan Sehun menggebu-gebu untuk menarikan yang terbaik.

Sementara itu, dimata Chanyeol, penampilan Sehun dan Kai tidak terlalu menarik minatnya. Ia malah lebih tertarik memandangi wajah Baekhyun dari samping. Saat bagaimana Baekhyun berteriak _"Sehun-ah Wohooo!!"._

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan ia langsung mencium bibir merah muda yang sedari tadi menggoda dirinya itu.

Baekhyun menahan napas. Jatungnya berdegum kencang. Ia hanya bisa melotot kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibir mereka. Tidak berniat untuk melumat.

"Kau berisik sekali sih meneriaki Sehun seperti seorang fangirl saja," Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

Sementara itu, Kai dan Sehun masih di backstage. Sehun menunggu di depan kipas sementara Kai mengambil jatah snack mereka berdua.

 _Bukk_

"Aigoo. Aku minta maaf," ucap Kai sambil memunguti snacknya yang jatuh.

Kai lalu bangkit dan matanya melotot lebar. Mulutnya menganga.

"Yak? Ka-kau? Do kyungsoo?" ujar Kai tergagap.

Laki-laki mungil di depannya itu menatapnya aneh.

"Minggir dari jalanku, hitam!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggeser tubuh Kai ke samping.

 **xxx**

 ** _to be continued..._**


	9. 9장

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 **！ _DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT_ ！**

 **Side notes : HAPPY CHANYEOL DAY HEHEHE maaf banget telat but it's just H1 though hehe.**

 **Sebenernya aku pengen buat pwp khusus buat pak chanyeol day tapi kayaknya besok deh hehe. Sebenernya pengen kemarin tapi lagi fokus uas jadi keundur mulu nulisnya :(**

 **Ada yang setujukah aku bikin pwp khusus buat ultahnya pak chanyeol?**

 **Review please :)**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review :)**

 **xxx**

"Sehun-ah, untuk apa kau membeli bahan makanan sebanyak ini?" komentar Baekhyun ketika sepasang matanya memperhatikan troli belanjaan yang di sebelah Sehun.

Troli itu penuh bahan makanan seperti sosis, daging, ramyun instant, sayuran dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kita akan berpesta barbeque di halaman belakang rumah Kai, hyung," jelas Sehun sambil ia memilih-milih jamur

Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Apa ini semua menggunakan uang hadiah kemarin?" tanya Baekhyun.

 _Well_ , kemarin Sehun dan Kai berhasil menjadi _runner up_ , dikalahkan oleh Do Kyungsoo yang berhasil menyabet juara satu dengan suara emasnya.

Sehun sedikit kecewa karena mendapat _runner up_ , namun ia tetap mensyukurinya. Berbeda dengan Kai yang heboh di atas panggung saat nama Kyungsoo disebut sebagai pemenang pertamanya.

Pula saat foto bersama, Kai sengaja memepetkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo, membuat Sehun terus menatapnya jengah.

Memang ia berbelanja semua ini menggunakan uang hadiahnya bersama Kai. Sementara uang pemberian Baekhyun, akan ia gunakan untuk membeli mesin cuci dan mixer.

"Aniya. Kemarin Luhan hyung memberiku sedikit tip karena ia senang kami menang jadi ya tumpangannya berasa tidak sia-sia," dusta Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia pun membantu Sehun memilih beberapa sayuran.

Keduanya kemudian menyusuri bagian mixer. Baekhyun sebenarnya bingung namun ia tetap mengikuti kemanapun Sehun pergi.

"Nah, uang hadiahnya akan aku belikan mesin cuci dan mixer untuk ibu. Jadi ibu tidak terlalu lelah mencuci baju-baju kita hyung."

Hati Baekhyun menghangat. Ia tersenyum lebar dan kemudian memeluk adiknya yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter darinya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah. Ibu pasti akan bangga kepadamu," ujar Baekhyun lirih.

Baekhyun lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sehun lekat-lekat. Adiknya itu memasang senyuman lebar hingga matanya menyipit membentuk garis lurus.

"Aku dan ibu sangat bangga mempunyaimu, Sehunnie. Kau memanfaatkan bakatmu dengan baik, kau pintar di sekolah," puji Baekhyun.

"Ahh hyung. Kau juga membanggakan bagi kami. Kau bekerja keras demi uang sekolahku. Aku terkadang melihat sisi ayah dalam dirimu. Aku dan ibu juga beruntung mempunyaimu yang sangat bertanggung jawab hyung."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan Sehun juga. Lalu mereka berdua kembali meneruskan langkah.

 **xxx**

Halaman belakang rumah Kai sudah siap alat pemanggang dan beberapa meja yang ditata rapi oleh asisten rumah tangganya. Kai memang dari keluarga kaya yang baik hati dan selalu membantu keluarga Byun jika mereka kesusahan.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim kebetulan sedang pergi keluar negeri jadi maklum rumah mewah Kai nampak sepi ketika Sehun dan Baekhyun datang.

Sehun dan Baekhyun segera menuju ke halaman belakang. Menaruh barang belanjaan mereka.

Tak lama Kai datang menyusul. Mereka segera bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun untuk meracik barbeque. Menusuk daging dan membuat saus. Mereka bertiga begitu sibuk, hingga tanpa sadar Luhan dan Chanyeol datang menghampiri.

"Luhan hyung!" teriak Sehun heboh.

"Hyung kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku kau akan datang?" tanya Sehun sambil menyambut Luhan dengan antusias. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sehun. Luhan jadi terlihat seperti hyung kedua bagi Sehun dimatanya.

"Ekhem."

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sampingnya tanpa ia sadari.

"E-eh Cha-Chanyeol-ah."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk. Sepulang dari Hongdae, Baekhyun terus menghindari Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya setelah adegan Chanyeol menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawar Chanyeol.

"An-anu. Kau bisa mengupas kentangnya," ujar Baekhyun sambil memberikan seplastik kentang kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sedang menusuk-nusuk daging.

Bahkan saat laki-laki itu mengupasi kentang-kentang, kedua mata bulatnya tak henti memandangi pahatan wajah Baekhyun yang begitu menawan dari samping.

Saat bagaimana alisnya mengkerut saking seriusnya. Saat bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah lagi. Saat kedua mata sipitnya melirik ke arah Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Akh sial!" pekik Chanyeol sambil membuang pisau yang ia gunakan.

Ia meringis ketika melihat darah mengucur dari jempol tangan kirinya. Baekhyun membelalak melihatnya.

"Ya Tuhan Chanyeol ada apa?" tanya Luhan diikuti Sehun dan Kai yang menyusul di belakang.

"Kenapa dengan jempolmu hyung?" pekik Kai cemas.

Bukannya segera mengambil kotak obat, mereka bertiga terlalu shock dengan kejadian ceroboh yang menimpa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meletakkan daging yang tadi sedang ia pegang dan cepat-cepat meraih jempol Chanyeol lalu diemutnya.

Luhan, Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol melotot kaget dengan perlakuan Baekhyun.

Laki-laki mungil itu mengernyit ketika menyesap rasa anyir dari jempol Chanyeol. Matanya bergulir ke wajah Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"Aku akan ambil plester!" ucap Kai lalu ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu Luhan dan Sehun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka membuat api di pemanggangan.

Hening menyelimuti atmosfir antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol gelisah dengan perasaan asing itu. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Ia pikir gairahnya bangkit hanya karena melihat Baekhyun mengemut jempolnya.

Namun itu salah besar. Perasaan itu lebih dari sebuah nafsu.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan jempol Chanyeol dari mulutnya dan ia mengecap-ngecapkan mulutnya lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah Kai untuk berkumur.

Sementara itu Chanyeol masih membeku di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan jempolnya yang sudah tidak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah dan basah akan liur Baekhyun.

"Hyung ini plesternya," ucap Kai sambil memberikan beberapa plester dan obat merah.

"Hmm."

Chanyeol langsung memplester lukanya. Ia tidak mau obat merah menghilangkan liur Baekhyun di jempolnya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kai sambil mengambil lagi obat merah dan sisa plesternya.

"Sudah tidak."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bergabung bersama Sehunnie dan Luhan hyung. Jika ada apa-apa, panggil aku saja," tutur Kai lalu ia meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak kembali mengupas kentang, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar.

Dan di layarnya nampak nama sang penelepon.

 ** _Eomma~_**

Chanyeol mengernyit. Tidak biasanya Yoobin meneleponnya di jam segini. Tanpa babibu, Chanyeol segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _"Chanyeol-ah, hiks."_

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika mendengar suara sesenggukan ibunya dari seberang sana.

"Ada apa bu?"

 _"Pulanglah ke mansionmu. Ibu menunggumu disini,"_ lirihnya.

Lalu Chanyeol mematikan sambungan panggilan. Terdengar kurang ajar memang tapi Chanyeol sudah terlarut khawatir.

"Luhan-ge, ayo pulang sekarang!" ajak Chanyeol sambil menggeret tangan Luhan.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Luhan.

"Ibu di mansionku."

Luhan langsung terdiam. Jika Yoobin sudah datang ke mansion Chanyeol maka ada sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Yahhh ini tidak akan asik jika bertiga. Tapi pulanglah jika memang itu sangat penting, Chanyeol hyung, Luhan hyung," ujar Kai.

"Kai benar. Hati-hati di jalan hyung. Aku yang akan memberitahu Baekhyun hyung tentang kepulangan kalian yang tiba-tiba," kini Sehun buka suara.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan wajah seriusnya dan Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu keduanya meninggalkan rumah Kai.

Sementara itu Baekhyun termangu memandangi bayangannya di cermin kamar mandi.

"Ya Tuhan tadi itu kenapa benar-benar mendebarkan?" monolognya sambil mengingat penyelamatan dramatisnya kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya dan debaran itu masih terasa jelas. Baekhyun mendesah kesal. Ia lalu membasuh wajahnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi untuk kembali ke halaman belakang.

Ia mengernyit bingung ketika hanya menemukan Sehun dan Kai yang masih memanggang tusukan barbeque sambil beradu mulut.

Baekhyun justru menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak harus bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia terlalu gugup.

 **xxx**

Pada saat Chanyeol memasuki mansionnya, ia disambut dengan Yoobin yang sedang melamun di sofa.

Chanyeol mendekati wanita itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh Chanyeol-ah kau sudah datang. Kau darimana?" tanya Yoobin dengan suara seraknya.

Chanyeol hanya bergeming.

"Aigoo. Sejak kapan kau memplester lukamu?" goda Yoobin sambil melirik ke arah jempol tangan kiri Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ada apa ibu kemari?" ketus Chanyeol.

Yoobin menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Ibu minta tolong kepadamu, sayang."

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia masih tetap diam hingga Yoobin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ibu ingin kau merusak acara pernikahan ayahmu," lirih Yoobin dan ia langsung menumpahkan air matanya.

 _Jadi si brengsek itu akan menikah hari ini?_

Wajar jika Chanyeol tidak tahu. Dan Chanyeol pun juga tak ingin tahu.

Awalnya Chanyeol ingin tak peduli. Namun melihat Yoobin yang berlinang air mata, hati Chanyeol bergemuruh.

Ibunya adalah kelemahannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, tolong selamatkan keluarga kita," lirih Yoobin lagi.

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia melepas kasar genggaman Yoobin dan bangkit keluar rumah.

 **xxx**

 ** _to be continued..._**


	10. 10장

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 **！ _DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT_ ！**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review :)**

 **xxx**

Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya di halaman rumah orang tuanya yang sudah ramai. Setelah turun dari motor, Chanyeol sedikit membenarkan posisi jasnya.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Chanyeol melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah. Kakinya menyusuri lantai yang mengarah ke ruangan berhias calon mempelai wanita.

Di depan pintu ruangan itu, dijaga oleh dua bodyguard berbadan besar kerahan ayahnya. Dua orang itu membungkukkan badan lalu menyingkir ke samping dan membiarkan Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan itu.

Nampaklah sosok calom mempelai wanita yang tengah didandani agar secantik dewi. Juga ada Hyejung disana yang menatap kosong ke arah jendela.

Chanyeol berdeham dan menyita perhatian orang yang ada disana.

"Pergilah! Aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan sang pengantin," perintah Chanyeol. Semua perias pun hanya patuh dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa banyak bicara, termasuk Hyejung.

Haejin, si calon mempelai wanita itu menatap bayangan Chanyeol dari cermin besar di depannya. Wanita itu tersenyum miring sambil membenarkan letak anting-antingnya.

"Anyeong Chanyeol-ah. Ku pikir kau tidak akan datang," sindirnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam dengan tatapan mautnya kepada wanita itu. Haejin bangkit dan berbalik untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Batin wanita itu senang melihat wajah Chanyeol yang diliputi amarah.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memberi pelukan sambutan untuk ibu keduamu, Chanyeol-ah?"

 _Persetan_.

Chanyeol mendekati ke arah wanita itu sambil tersenyum miring. Semakin dekat langkah yang Chanyeol buat, semakin besar pula amarahnya.

Begitu ia sampai tepat di depan Haejin, Chanyeol langsung memenjarakan tubuh wanita itu di meja rias.

Tangan kanannya mengambil jepit tusuk rambut dan mengarahkannya ke leher wanita itu. Bahkan runcingnya sudah menempel pada permukaan kulit wanita itu. Jika Haejin membuat sedikit pergerakan, bisa jadi ujung runcing jepit itu dapat menembus kulitnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja huh?" gertak Chanyeol.

"Well, ku pikir aku jadi kasihan melihatmu. Jadi ku beri opsi. Biarkan aku menikahi ayah tua bangkamu atau kau menikah dengan putriku, hm?" tawar Haejin tanpa ada sedikitpun raut takut di wajahnya. Chanyeol semakin mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Ku beritahu sesuatu Chanyeol-ah. Aku tak sepenuhnya menginginkan si tua bangka itu. Aku hanya butuh menempatkan posisi sebagai seorang ratu penguasa disini dan menguasai semua harta. Hmm apa kau terkejut dengan rencanaku hmm?" Haejin tersenyum miring ketika ia melihat Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya.

"Sayangnya aku sudah tahu bahwa kau hanyalah jalang kecil yang mudah kusingkirkan dari awal aku melihatmu di bar malam itu," gertak Chanyeol. Haejin hanya terkekeh remeh.

"Hmm aku tak yakin kau bisa menyingkirkanku, anak manis."

"Jalang sialan!" bentak Chanyeol.

 _Brak_.

"Lepaskan dia!" bentak Park Changhyuk di ambang pintu.

Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas ke arah ayahnya. Sementara wanita yang ia pojokkan itu mulai memasang muka cadangannya. Mengubah rautnya menjadi ketakutan.

"Ku bilang lepaskan dia Park Chanyeol!" bentak sang ayah lagi.

"To-tolong ak-aku yeobo," lirih Haejin namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Changhyuk.

"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi atau Yoobin akan dalam masalah saat ini juga!"

Chanyeol bagai tersadar dari kerasukan. Ia menjatuhkan jepit tusuk itu ke lantai dengan reflek setelah ayahnya menyebut nama sang ibu.

Dan kesempatan itu Haejin gunakan untuk menendang lutut Chanyeol hingga laki-laki tinggi itu jatuh tersungkur sambil meringis kesakitan. Haejin lalu berlari menghampiri Changhyuk dengan air mata palsunya yang becucuran.

"Bawa anak itu ke gudang!" perintah Changhyuk pada beberapa bodyguardnya.

Orang-orang berbadan besar itu memapah Chanyeol ke luar dari ruangan tersebut dan menyeretnya hingga ke sebuah gudang luas berdebu yang gelap.

Pintunya dikunci dari luar. Chanyeol duduk bersandar di tembok sambil termenung.

"Maafkan aku ibu. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan keluarga kita," lirihnya sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu Chanyeol terus meringkuk hingga hari berubah menjadi malam. Sebelum resepsi pernikahan, Changhyuk menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol.

 _Ceklek_.

Suara pintu berderit yang didorong masuk membuat Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat gerangan siapa yang mendatanginya.

Changhyuk kembali menutup pintunya dan menyalakan lampu. Ia menatap wajah lesu anaknya itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Malam ini kau akan mengetahui rahasia terbesar kami anakku. Rahasia yang kusimpan rapat-rapat bersama Yoobin." Changhyuk buka suara namun Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sebagai desau angin.

"Sejujurnya aku tak pernah mencintai ibumu."

Chanyeol mendengus remeh sambil tersenyum miring.

"Kau, ada di luar hubungan yang sah."

Chanyeol memelototkan mata bulatnya. Hatinya benar-benar sesak seolah oksigen cadangannya menguap keluar.

"Bersyukurlah karena ibuku sangat menyukai Yoobin-ah. Yoobin-ah adalah orang yang baik dan lembut. Cantik dan juga penyayang. Siapapun akan menyukainya. Termasuk diriku. Dan orang selembut Yoobin tak pantas untuk bersama diriku yang kau anggap bajingan ini."

Chanyeol masih bergeming. Dan setetes air mata menuruni pipi tirusnya.

"Dan kurasa, seorang bajingan sepertiku akan lebih cocok bersama seorang jalang seperti Haejin. Bukan bersama bidadari seperti Yoobin. Pernikahan kami karena cinta satu pihak, Chanyeol. Dari dulu, sulit rasanya bagiku untuk membuka hati untuk Yoobin. Hatiku terlalu keras dan aku benar-benar menyesal telah membuatmu ada di antara kami."

Chanhyuk menarik napas panjang dan berjongkok mendekati Chanyeol.

"Aku menyesal telah merusak orang selembut ibumu. Sungguh rasanya aku ingin membalasnya dengan rasa cinta tapi ku pikir itu tak mampu menghapus rasa bersalahku. Ibumu sangat mencintaiku sebelum kita mengenal satu sama lain. Lalu aku memanfaatkan rasa cintanya demi tubuh berharganya."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangnnya. Bersiap untuk menghantam. Akan tetapi, dirinya lemah. Dirinya benar-benar dalam titik terlemah dimana ia hanya ingin menangis keras-keras.

"Lalu aku adalah sebuah penyesalan? Bagus. Aku benci dirimu dan juga diriku sendiri. Aku membenci hasil penyesalanmu dan juga orang yang membuat penyesalan ini," lirih Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku masih menganggapku anakmu. Jadi, aku ingin kau membujuk Yoobin untuk melepaskanku. Dan mencari penggantiku dengan seseorang yang selembut dirinya."

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Air matanya terus mengucur tanpa ia usap.

Changhyuk mengernyit ketika Chanyeol melepas kasar jas hitamnya. Menyisakan kemeja dalaman putih.

"Cambuk aku dengan sabukmu seperti yang kau biasa lakukan. Atau aku akan keluar mengacau pernikahanmu seperti gorila gila," pinta Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang begitu tegas.

"Ti-tidak. Aku menyesal telah sering menyiksamu Chanyeol. Maafkan ayah. Ayah tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi. Tangan ayah begitu hina dan tak pantas menyentuhmu."

"Cepat lakukan atau aku akan benar-benar mengacau!" bentak Chanyeol.

Changhyuk menghela napas panjang. Ini yang terakhir, pikirnya. Daripada ia melihat Haejin menangis kecewa karena resepsi pernikahan mereka rusak gara-gara Chanyeol yang mengamuk seperti gorila gila.

Changhyuk perlahan membuka ikat pinggangnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Begitu berbeda saat ia biasa mencambuk Chanyeol dengan begitu ganas.

Chanyeol sudah memposisikan duduknya. Bersimpuh membelakangi Changhyuk.

 _Ctak_.

Cambukan pertama yang keras berhasil membuat bekas cambukan itu memerah.

 _Ctak_.

Cambukan kedua di tempat yang sama membuat cairan merah kental merembes ke kemeja Chanyeol.

Lalu disusul cambukan yang lain hingga Chanyeol terkapar di lantai.

Changhyuk mengusap kasar air matanya dan menggumam kata maaf saat melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang mengenaskan.

Anaknya terkapar tengkurap sambil terisak dan isakan dengan suara berat itu cukup membuat hati Changhyuk teriris. Bayangan akan Chanyeol kecil yang menangis karena meminta mainan mobil-mobilan baru pun terlintas di kepalanya.

Karena acara resepsi akan dimulai, Changhyuk memanggil beberapa bodyguardnya untuk membawa pulang Chanyeol ke mansion anak itu.

 **xxx**

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Baekhyun sudah sibuk di dapur mansion Chanyeol dengan apronnya.

Tadi ia sempat berpapasan dengan Yoobin saat Baekhyun dan Luhan baru saja datang. Sedangkan Yoobin hendak pergi ke panti asuhan Hyejung. Untuk menghibur diri sekaligus mengambil alih kondisi karena Hyejung sedang menghadiri pernikahan Changhyuk.

Baekhyun sedang mengaduk-aduk kimchi yang masih di atas kompor menyala. Dan Luhan datang membawa sekeranjang apel.

"Biar aku yang mengaduknya, Baekkie. Tolong kupaskan apelnya," ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk apel-apel yang tergeletak di meja makan dengan dagunya. Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sekaligus ditemani suara-suara merdu Luhan yang menyanyikan lagu China, membuat Baekhyun betah.

"Baekkie, kimchinya sudah matang. Tolong kau angkat, aku akan menutup pintu di halaman belakang supaya angin malam tidak masuk."

"Ne."

Baekhyun meletakkan pisaunya di atas meja dan bangkit untuk melakukan tugas yang Luhan suruh. Luhan lalu beranjak menuju ke halaman belakang meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di dapur.

Sebelum diangkat, Baekhyun mencicipinya terlebih dahulu. Setelah dirasa pas, baru ia menyajikannya di meja makan.

Sementara itu, sebuah mobil berhenti di halaman mansion. Chanyeol ada di dalamnya beserta para bodyguard Changhyuk.

Awalnya para bodyguard hendak memapah tubuh Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol menolak. Dan berakhir ia masuk ke mansion sendiri dengan langkah sempoyongan. Mobil itu segera pergi.

Chanyeol memasuki mansionnya dengan raut marah yang luar biasa. Bahkan rasa perih luka-lukanya kalah dengan rasa perih dihatinya mengingat sebuah rahasia bahwa ia lahir dari hasil pemerkosaan.

Chanyeol tertawa miris mengingat perkataan ayahnya. Hidupnya ternyata benar-benar menyedihkan.

Chanyeol berhenti di ambang pintu dapur. Matanya menatap tajam sosok yang tengah membelakanginya dengan apron cokelat. Lalu matanya bergulir ke pisau yang ada di atas meja.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Sekelebat bayangan Changhyuk dengan senyuman setannya melintas dipikiran Chanyeol.

"Changhyuk bajingan! Kau seharusnya mati sekarang juga di tanganku!" desis Chanyeol tanpa di dengar oleh Baekhyun yang masih asik memasak.

Chanyeol lalu mengambil pisau itu dan mendekati Baekhyun secara perlahan. Dimatanya, semua orang itu adalah Changhyuk, dan mereka harus mati di tangannya saat ini juga.

Baekhyun berbalik hendak mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas. Namun ia diam membeku dan matanya melotot tajam ketika Chanyeol mendekatinya dengan tatapan membunuh. Tanpa ia tahu ada pisau tajam terselip di tangan Chanyeol.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. Napas Chanyeol memburu.

"Kau harus mati bajingan!" bentak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan meloloskan setetes air matanya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pisau yang ia pegang ke leher Baekhyun. Ujungnya menempel dengan permukaan kulit Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan napas dan keringat mulai bercucuran bersamaan dengan air matanya.

"Kau harus mati sekarang juga di tanganku, Park sialan Changhyuk!" geram Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya dan pasrah. Membiarkan air matanya keluar deras tanpa isakan.

Hingga tiba-tiba Luhan datang dari arah belakang. Memukul tengkuk Chanyeol dengan tongkat _baseball_.

Chanyeol melepaskan pisaunya dan terjatuh di lantai. Tubuhnya mulai limbung saat merasakan pening yang luar biasa akibat pukulan Luhan. Dan tubuhnya pun jatuh terkapar.

"Hiks Luhan hyung hiks," isak Baekhyun masih dengan posisi semula.

Luhan segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya dengan raut yang luar biasa khawatir.

"Aku hiks aku akan mati di tangannya hiks. Ada apa hiks dengannya hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hey tenanglah. Ini bukan Chanyeol yang biasa kau kenal. Tenang Baekhyun-ah sekarang kau aman bersamaku," lirih Luhan sambil mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun.

Luhan memanggil para bodyguard Chanyeol untuk membawa Chanyeol ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu ia masih mempertahankan posisi untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang begitu shock mendapat serangan tiba-tiba.

Setelah cukup tenang, Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Luhan sedikit membawa dagu Baekhyun ke atas dan kedua mata rusanya menangkap sedikit goresan di leher Baekhyun. Tidak salah lagi, pisau itu menggores sedikit permukaan leher Baekhyun hingga berdarah.

"Aigoo Baekhyun-ah. Ayo kita obati dulu luka di lehermu."

Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Mengobati luka Baekhyun dengan telaten tanpa menutupnya dengan plester. Supaya cepat kering.

"Kau bisa tunggu disini. Aku akan mengurus si pingsan Chanyeol. Aku merasa bersalah terlalu keras memukulnya, Aku hanya terlalu takut melihatmu ketakutan, Baek," ujar Luhan.

"Terima kasih banyak hyung kau datang tepat waktu. Umm boleh aku ikut?" tanya Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Hmm kajja."

 **xxx**

Luhan meringis melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang ditidurkan tengkurap diatas kasur.

 _Pasti ia habis dicambuki oleh Paman Changhyuk. Ya Tuhan Chanyeol kenapa kau selalu membiarkan dirimu disiksa seperti ini._

Baekhyun melotot melihat kemeja putih yang dikenakan Chanyeol kini bagian belakangnya berwarna merah pekat.

"Tolong lepaskan bajunya, Baekhyun-ah. Aku akan mengambil air hangat dan lap serta kotak obat."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia mendekati Chanyeol takut. Ia duduk bersimpuh di dekat ranjang. Bingung bagaimana melepasnya. Chanyeol dalam keadaan telentang. Tidak mungkin ia harus menggulingkan tubuh besar Chanyeol demi membuka kancing-kancingnya.

Baekhyun langsung mendapat ide cemerlang. Ia mecari gunting di laci Chanyeol dan mendesah lega ketika ia dengan cepat menemukannya.

Ia langsung menggunting kemeja Chanyeol dan terpampanglah punggung lebar Chanyeol yang dipenuhi goresan luka berdarah yang masih segar. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya shock.

Ia menyentuh salah satu lukanya dengan gemetar dan menangis pilu.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Chanyeol-ah? Waktu pertama kali aku kemari kau juga seperti ini," lirih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menarik tangannya ketika Luhan menutup pintu kamar Chanyeo. Ia membantu Luhan membawa baskom berisi air hangat.

"Ya Tuhan aku rasa aku memukulnya terlalu keras hingga tengkuknya memerah seperti ini. Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah," lirih Luhan dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Ayo cepat kita bereskan ini sebelum dia bangun. Chanyeol akan merasa sangat kesakitan kalau kita mengobatinya dalam kondisi sadar," ungkap Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

Luhan mengoleskan minyak ke tengkuk Chanyeol yang memerah. Sementara Baekhyun melap luka-luka di punggung Chanyeol dengan air hangat. Hingga air dalam baskomnya berwarna merah.

"Ke-kenapa Chanyeol-ah seperti ini? Dulu saat aku melayaninya untuk yang pertama kali, tubuhnya juga penuh luka seperti ini," tanya Baekhhyun.

"Kapan-kapan akan aku jelaskan."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu ia bangkit dan membiarkan laki-laki itu membubuhi obat merah ke punggung Chanyeol.

Setelah dirasa beres, Luhan membereskan kotak obat.

"Kau akan pulang atau menginap?" tanya Luhan kepada Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat nakas dengan diam.

"Ak-aku umm aku, bolehkah aku tidur disini? Maksudku, aku akan menjaga Chanyeol-ah," lirih Baekhyun malu-malu. Sementara itu Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Dengan senang hati aku membiarkanmu menjaganya. Baiklah aku sangat mengantuk. Selamat malam, Baekkie," ujar Luhan sambil menutup mulutnya saat ia menguap.

"Selamat malam juga Luhan hyung," balas Baekhyun.

Saat Luhan sudah meninggalkannya, Baekhyun beranjak menuju ke sofa di dalam kamar Chanyeol.

Ia menyandarkan diri di sana. Baekhyun cukup mengantuk namun ia tetap bersikeras untuk membuka mata tahu-tahu kalau Chanyeol bangun dan butuh sesuatu.

"Haishh mataku kenapa susah dibuka sih. Sepertinya aku harus membuat kopi," geram Baekhyun. Dan ia pun beranjak untuk membuat kopi agar membuatnya terjaga.

 **xxx**

 ** _to be continued..._**

 **Sidenotes :**

 **Anyeong~**

 **Jadi aku pengen tahu sejauh ini bagaimana kalian menikmati CREEP karyaku?**

 **Jadi tolong jawab dengan review ne supaya aku lebih semangat update cepet dan supaya aku nggak sering kena writer block hehe.**

 **Jadi disini aku mau bilang, kepada para pembaca kalian bisa panggil aku grey.**

 **Jangan panggil kak hehe berasa tua*padahal iya.-.**

 **Jangan panggil thor juga hehe aku takut dibunuh sama Loki hehe.**

 **Dan bagi kalian yang ingin menambahku sebagai teman seperfangirlingan CB hehe bisa dm aja ke ig @chanbaekdesu karena sebenernya aku ga punya temen CBHS yg aktif ㅠㅠ jadi kuy kita bisa ngobrol seputar ortu kita dan bocah2 exo yang lain :)**

 **oke udah segitu aja dan sekiyan~**


	11. 11장

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 **！ _DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT_ ！**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review :)**

 **xxx**

"Itu dia!" teriak Kai sambil menarik tangan Sehun berlari ke gerbang sekolah sebelah.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan memblokir jalan Kyungsoo. Kai dan Sehun pun ngos-ngosan sementara Kyungsoo menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapa aneh.

"Hai Do Kyungsoo! Aku penggemarmu. Boleh minta tanda tangan?" ujar Kai dengan nada ceria. Ia mengeluarkan notes bergambar _rilakkuma_ dari tasnya lalu menyodorkannya ke Kyungsoo.

Sebelum menerima notes milik Kai, yang mengaku penggemarnya itu, Kyungsoo melirik ke jam tangannya. Bel masuk masih setengah jam lagi dan ia pikir sedikit mengapresiasi penggemarnya itu tak akan memakan waktu banyak.

"Hmm baiklah. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menandatangani notes milik Kai dengan ukuran besar.

"Kim Jong--ah Kai saja biar keren," tutur Kai.

Kyungsoo membelalak.

 _Kai?_

 _Kai?_

 _Hmmm..._

Kyungsoo langsung memerhatikan wajah Kai dengan sangat teliti. Hingga mata bulatnya menyipit. Sementara itu Kai merona luar biasa. Dan Sehun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati kapan ini akan berakhir.

"Oohhh Kai!" seru Kyungsoo membuat Kai kaget.

"Kau yang juara dua di Hongdae kemarin bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya iya itu aku dan aku bersama temanku itu!" ujar Kai heboh sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun. Sehun pun bingung.

Raut Kyungsoo berubah serius. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

 _Tapi kenapa berbeda? Ku pikir dia cukup seksi kemarin di panggung. Tapi kenapa..._

Kyungsoo pun memandangi Kai dari ujung kaki hingga rambut.

 _Kenapa penampilannya sekarang jadi seperti fanboy manja penggemar girlgroup?_

"Yak Kyungsoo!" bentak Kai dan Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Laki-laki kecil dan populer itupun berdeham.

"Sudah nih. Aku harus ke kelas sebelum orang-orang menyadariku dan meminta tanda tangan hingga tanganku pegal," seru Kyungsoo dengan nada sombongnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, satu kali foto?" tawar Kai sambil menunjukkan Iphone bercase pink miliknya.

Kyungsoo melotot. Kyungsoo jadi bingung tipikal laki-laki seperti apa Kai itu. Kemarin menari dengan seksi. Dada bidangnya yang berkeringat membuatnya merona.

Tapi sekarang, wajah kekanakan dan handphone bercase pink. Oke Kyungsoo cukup mual sekarang.

"Ba-baiklah."

Kai mendesah lega. Ia sempat mengajak Sehun namun Sehun menolak dengan keras.

"Katakan anyeong ya," komando Kai.

Lalu keduanya berpose melambai sambil berkata anyeong.

 _Cekrek_.

Kai tersenyum lebar dari telinga hingga ke telinga melihat hasil fotonya yang menakjubkan.

"Huah Kyungsoo gomawo. Aku begitu sen-- loh kemana dia? Kyungsoo?!" teriak Kai mencari-cari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Kai langsung menghampiri Sehun yang dari tadi bersandar di tembok, entah sambil melamun atau mengupil. Merasa muak dengan sikap berlebihan Kai yang mirip teman-teman perempuan mereka di kelas ketika membicarakan para idol.

"Kemana Kyungsoo?" pekik Kai.

"Dia barusan dikejar hoobae-hoobae cantik. Dia langsung berlari masuk ke sekolahannya," ujar Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Kajja! Sebentar lagi bel masuk," ucap Sehun. Ia menarik lengan Kai untuk kembali ke sekolah mereka. Yang letaknya disebelah persis sekolahan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mimpi indah, Sehunnie!"

 **xxx**

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Bias sinar matahari mengusik kedua mata Chanyeol untuk terbuka.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Alisnya mengernyit ketika merasakan pegal yang luar biasa di lehernya.

Matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tidur di sofa dengan keadaan duduk. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya bersedekap.

"Argh," geram Chanyeol ketika ia mencoba untuk bangkit, tubuhnya serasa remuk semua.

Geraman berat milik Chanyeol pun terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Ia segera bangun dan mendongak. Melotot ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha bangun dengan raut kesakitan.

"Chanyeol-ah, jangan bangun dulu!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia bersimpuh di pinggiran kasur dan menatap wajah kesakitan Chanyeol dengan khawatir.

"Jangan bangun dulu ya. Kau butuh apa? Biar aku ambilkan," tutur Baekhyun dengan nada lembut. Chanyeol pun kalah dengan perhatian yang diberikan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk tetap tengkurap.

"Aku haus," lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan sigap menuangkan air dari teko ke dalam gelas yang tersedia di atas nakas. Ia juga mengambil sedotan supaya Chanyeol tidak kesulitan.

Baekhyun kembali bersimpuh. Ia mengarahkan ujung sedotannya ke mulut Chanyeol. Matanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang minum dengan cepat. Satu gelas air sudah ditandaskan dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau butuh apalagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya butuh duduk. Leherku pegal sekali," rengek Chanyeol.

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol duduk. Diiringi geraman-geraman Chanyeol yang kesakitan, Baekhyun merasa hatinya teriris. Chanyeol pun akhirnya berhasil duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Aku akan turun ke bawah untuk mandi dan membuatkanmu sarapan. Jika butuh sesuatu, teriak saja ya," tutur Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Matanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dan pintu tertutup.

Lalu tak lama pintu kamarnya terbuka. Nampak Luhan menutup pintunya kembali dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

Luhan menepati tempat di samping Chanyeol. Rautnya berubah sendu saat menatap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Dokter Choi sebentar lagi datang," ujar Luhan.

Chanyeol bukannya menjawab, ia malah bertanya kepada Luhan dimana keberadaan ibunya.

"Bibi Yoobin masih di panti asuhan. Dia sempat mendesakku untuk datang. Tapi aku dan Bibi Hyejung mencegahnya. Kau tahukan bagaimana ia nanti saat tahu kondisimu seperti ini?" tutur Luhan sambil mengelus-elus rambut Chanyeol.

"Ah ya. Ibumu akhirnya menggugat cerai. Sidangnya akan dilaksanakan lusa. Hak asuhmu jatuh ke tangan Bibi Yoobin. Tapi Paman Changhyuk membiarkanmu memiliki mansion ini sepenuhnya tapi dia memecatmu dari kantor. Nah selebihnya kau sepenuhnya hak Bibi Yoobin," tutur Luhan.

Chanyeol hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Luhan menghela napas panjang prihatin dengan keadaan saudaranya itu.

"Aku lahir dari hasil pemerkosaan. Bisa kau percaya itu?" tanya Chanyeol diikuti kekehan ironisnya.

"Ap-apa?"

Luhan mendadak sesak. Satu tetes air matanya meluncur turun ke pipi.

"Aku tidak punya keluarga lagi, Luhan-ge," lirih Chanyeol sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Chanyeol terisak. Membuat Luhan ikut terisak.

Luhan sangat ingin memeluk tubuh ringkih Chanyeol, tapi ia takut menyentuh luka-lukanya.

"Chanyeol-ah jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau masih punya aku dan Bibi Hyejung."

Luhan terus berusaha menghibur Chanyeol yang masih terisak hingga bahunya naik turun.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun mematung di ambang pintu. Dan tanpa sadar pula air matanya ikut menetes.

 _Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau tak pernah cerita betapa beratnya masalah yang kau punya?_

Baekhyun pun memilih untuk kembali ke dapur. Ia meletakkan nampan yang berisi bubur dan air putih hangat di atas meja makan.

Baekhyun jadi terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia tahu rasanya ditinggalkan oleh seorang ayah. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Saat masih asik melamun, Baekhyun mendengar bel mansion berbunyi. Ia segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ah selamat pagi. Aku adalah dokter pribadi Park Chanyeol, Dokter Choi," ujar seorang laki-laki berkemeja putih dan tampan di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ah ya. Chanyeol sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Mari aku antarkan, dokter."

Dokter itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. Baekhyun dan Dokter Choi pun menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar Chanyeol.

Saat mereka sampai di depan kamar Chanyeol, kebetulan sekali Luhan keluar dari sana.

"Oh Dokter Choi. Silahkan masuk," ujar Luhan sambil membukakan pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Dokter itu masuk. Menyisakan Baekhyun dan Luhan di depan kamar Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah membuat sarapan?" tanya Luhan.

"Belum. Aku hanya membuat bubur untuk Chanyeol-ah tadi."

Luhan mengangguk lalu ia mengajak Baekhyun membuat sarapan bersama.

"Jadi apa keadaan Chanyeol-ah semalam ada hubungannya dengan perceraian kedua orang tuanya? Bukannya aku tadi menguping, hanya tak sengaja dengar," Baekhyun buka suara. Ia aslinya takut untuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Namun rasa penasarannya tak bisa ditahan.

Ada jeda keheningan. Baekhyun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang menggoreng telur dari samping.

"Ya. Ugh sulit menjelaskan semua ini," rengek Luhan.

"Tak apa hyung. Aku bisa menunggu."

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Ia memilih diam untuk mengangkat telurnya dan mulai meracik bumbu nasi goreng.

"Chanyeol itu punya alter ego. Tidak separah itu. Hanya sekitar dua puluh persen dirinya yang lain terbentuk. Dulu saat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hebat, Chanyeol selalu memasrahkan dirinya untuk dicambuki sang ayah agar ayahnya tak menyiksa ibunya."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Matanya menyipit sendu.

"Dan setelah dicambuki. Chanyeol biasanya mengeluarkan sisi dirinya yang lain. Chanyeol pasti akan langsung pulang ke rumah dan minta dicarikan jalang untuk ia tiduri. Tapi, selalu berakhir dengan jalang yang ia tiduri ia bunuh. Dan saat membunuh jalang-jalang itu, Chanyeol selalu membayangkan wajah Changhyuk. Dirinya merasa sangat puas ketika melihat korbannya mati. Dimatanya, mayat yang ia bunuh itu adalah mayat Changhyuk."

Baekhyun pun menjadi merinding. Bayangan-bayangan semalam ketika Chanyeol menggertaknya dengan pisau buah pun terlintas.

"Apa Chanyeol-ah bisa sembuh?"

"Tentu saja. Dirinya yang lain itu terbentuk karena kemarahan terpendam pada ayahnya. Begitu kata psikiaternya. Dan ku pikir, setelah ini Chanyeol tak akan bertemu lagi dengan Changhyuk. Pencambukan sudah resmi berakhir dan kurasa Chanyeol bisa sembuh."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Jangan khawatir. Chanyeol hanya butuh perhatian lebih. Kita harus sering-sering menghiburnya. Selama ini sandaran Chanyeol hanyalah aku. Tapi kurasa aku tak cukup kuat dijadikan sandaran."

Luhan berpaling menatap Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum tipis dan entah kenapa wajah Luhan jadi mirip Sehun di mata Baekhyun.

"Karena kehadiranmu, Chanyeol lebih terbuka menurutku. Ia lebih banyak tersenyum walau kadang masih suka membawa aura dingin. Tolong bantu sembuhkan dia Baekhyun. Ku pikir kaulah orangnya," lirih Luhan. Ia memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. Raut seriusnya membuat Baekhyun terenyuh.

"Tapi, apa aku bisa?" Baekhyun merengek. Setelah ia tahu sisi lain Chanyeol, dirinya jadi was-was.

"Aku yakin kau bisa. Aku akan membantumu juga," ucap Luhan meyakinkan. Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis.

Mata rusa Luhan teralihkan pada Dokter Choi yang sedang menuruni tangga. Ia segera menghampiri dokter itu bersama Baekhyun. Menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol hingga mengantarnya sampai ke pintu gerbang.

Luhan dan Baekhyun kembali masuk untuk sarapan. Baekhyun yang paling cepat menghabiskan sepiring nasi goreng buatan Luhan.

Ia pamit kepada Luhan untuk mengantarkan bubur ke kamar Chanyeol. Tentunya sudah diganti dengan bubur yang baru dan lebih hangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis ketika memasuki kamar Chanyeol. Ia mendapati Chanyeol duduk bersila di atas kasur dan berkutat dengan kertas origami di tangannya.

Chanyeol membuat burung dari origami.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau harus sarapan dulu," ujar Baekhyun sambil duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Kau tak lihat ya tanganku sedang sibuk?" ketus Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan senyuman.

 _Bilang saja kau minta disuapi, Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun menyendok buburnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap sesendok bubur itu lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mulut menerima suapan dari Baekhyun.

"Hmm ini enak," ujar Chanyeol disela-sela kunyahannya. Baekhyun kembali merona.

"Baekhyun-ah, mulai besok kau tidak bisa bekerja disini lagi," ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu Chanyeol-ah. Tak apa. Bibi Hyejung masih menganggapku karyawannya."

Chanyeol menerima suapan keduanya. Ia memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku telah merusak dirimu," lirih si laki-laki yang masih mengunyah bubur itu.

"Yang sudah biarlah berlalu. Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Chanyeol-ah. Setidaknya aku sekarang mengenal lebih jauh bagaimana dirimu," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol jadi ketularan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap segaris luka di leher Baekhyun. Lukanya merah namun tak berdarah.

Kunyahannya langsung berhenti. Ingatan akan tadi malam mulai berputar di otaknya.

Chanyeol ingat. Ia yang membuat luka itu dengan sebuah pisau.

Chanyeol langsung beringsut menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget akan ciuman tiba-tiba itu tak sengaja menjatuhkan semangkuk bubur di pangkuannya hingga mangkuknya pecah di lantai.

Chanyeol menutup matanya menikmati bibir manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga akhirnya mulai larut dalam suasana.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun ke rahang Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecil sambil menyisiri rambut Chanyeol. Hatinya was-was kalau tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh luka Chanyeol.

"Chanhhh hentikanhh..." lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kini mencium luka goresan di leher jenjangnya. Membuat Baekhyun memekik tertahan merasakan perih karena luka itu belum kering sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol mengakhiri kegiatannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Jarak keduanya begitu dakat dan bahkan mereka dapat merasakan nafas masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyakitimu," lirih Chanyeol.

"Ah ini hanya luka kecil. Tak apa Chanyeol-ah, aku tahu itu bukan dirimu. Kau tak mungkin bisa menyakitiku," ujar Baekhyun sambil membelai kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Hmm. Luhan hyung sudah menceritakan semuanya."

"Baguslah."

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan membuat burung-burung dari kertas origami. Sementara Baekhyun tersadar bahwa semangkuk buburnya telah terbuang sia-sia di lantai.

"Chanyeol~ Kau membuat buburnya tumpah," rengek Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil dan mencoba menghibur Baekhyun..

"Hey hey aku akan membersihkannya."

Baekhyun masih menunduk kesal. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Baiklah baiklah. Bagaimana dengan es krim stroberi hmm?" tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menhela napas. Ia mengaku menyerah dengan sogokan es krim stroberi.

"Uhh menggemaskan sekali. Cium aku sini dan aku akan tambah dengan buah stroberi satu keranjang," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali berdecak sebal. Ia pun mencium bibir Chanyeol kilat dan kembali menunduk malu-malu.

 **xxx**

 ** _to be continued..._**

 **Side notes :**

 **Hola!!!**

 **Jadi dari beberapa review yang aku dapet dan aku minta dari chapter kemarin, aku mau menjelaskan satu-satu. hehe.**

 **1. _Ada yang bilang CREEP ini alurnya bagus dan ide ceritanya keren._**

 **; Aku bener-bener gatau harus ngomong apa selain TERIMA KASIH dan MUCH LOVE buat kalian. Aku bener-bener engga nyangka akan dapet respon sepositif ini dan aku juga bikin fanfic ini setelah kobam dengerin CY nyanyi CREEP hohoho. Dan udah idenya mengalir gitu aja.**

 **2. _Ada yang bilang sangat menikmati CREEP dan ngga sabar sama kelanjutannya._**

 **; Well, aku jadi ngerasa bersalah suka update lama karena ya ini lagi UAS jadi waktunya tersita banyak. Aku juga kelas 12 dan udah mulai try out serta banyak program dari sekolah bikin aku suka capek buat nngelanjutin CREEP. Tapi aku juga ucapin TERIMA KASIH BANYAK karena review kalian yang ini bener-bener bikin mood ku naik dan rasa menggebu-gebu buat cepet update dan memberikan yang terbaik buat kalian.**

 **3. _Ada yang bilang masih banyak typo(s) dan kurang ngefeel._**

 **; Aku ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat kalian yang ngasih aku kritik ini. Aku menerima dengan lapang dada dan aku seneng kalian berpendapat begini.**

 **Untuk typo(s) nanti kalau ada waktu luang setelah CREEP tamat, aku bakal coba revisi. Aku ngetik di handphone jadi ya mungkin kadang jariku kepleset waktu ngetik atau pas aku baca ulang sebelum di update kelewatan itu tulisannya hehehe, dan aku minta maaf kalau misalkan typo nya mengganggu kalian saat membaca :"(**

 **Untung kalian yang kurang ngefeel, gimana ya hehe aku sendiri juga bingung. Jadi disini menurut aku sendiri ya, karya tulis juga seni. Semua seni itu indah kok, cuma cara pandang orang beda-beda. Kalau kalian kurang ngefeel diceritaku ini, hehe aku ga ngerti harus gimana, mungkin gausah diterusin aja kali ya hehe fanfic abal gini hehe. Jadi yagitu aku ga marah serius aku malah bingung bawaannya pas nulis, gimana biar nanti kalian bisa dapet feelnya. Tapi TERIMA KASIH BANYAK atas kritik. Semoga ga kapok ya baca CREEP hehe.**

 **4\. Aku minta maaf kalau bahasaku belibet. amburadul. susah dipahami. ga ada melankolis-melankolisnya sama sekali.**

 **Karena jujur aku bukan penulis yang handal, aku cuma menyalurkan hobi dan aku juga masih belajar jadi harap dimaklumi, ne? :)**

 **5\. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK DAN MUCH LOVE buat kalian yang ngingetin aku buat jaga kesehatan. Jujur selama aku nulis di wattpad ga ada pembaca yang sampe seperhatian gini duh aku terenyuh banget sumpah bingung mau ngomong apa selain ucapan makasih.**

 **Dan begitulah sekian side notes dari aku yang ber paragraf2 ini heuheu.**

 **Kalian keren kalau baca ini sampai selesai wehehe.**

 **Oke maaf kalau chapter ini ngga memuaskan hehe.**

 **Buat kalian yang pengen tambah aku sebagai temen cbhs, bisa dm ke ig @chanbaekdesu hehehe, ga harus follow kok yang penting kita bisa chit chat manjay wehehe.**

 **Sekian.**

 ** _-salam chanbaek is real by grey :)_**


	12. 12장

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 **！ _DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT_ ！**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review :)**

 **xxx**

Sudah dua minggu ini Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Pula Baekhyun sudah tidak bekerja di mansion Chanyeol. Baekhyun sibuk bekerja di panti asuhan.

Baekhyun sering menanyakan kabar Chanyeol kepada Hyejung. Namun wanita itu selalu menjawab tidak tahu.

Entah benar-benar tidak tahu atau Hyejung menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yoobin dan Chanyeol juga tidak pernah mengunjungi panti asuhan lagi.

Baekhyun melamun lagi sambil menata pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

"Hyung!"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika Sehun memanggilnya. Anak itu masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dengan seragam sekolahnya yang rapi. Senyum manis terus terpatri di bibir Sehun setelah ia selesai dengan ujian kelulusannya.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Sehun sudah sangat besar dan sebentar lagi akan berkuliah.

"Kau akan datang kan?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan.

"Ya. Aku akan datang bersama ibu."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Hari ini sekolahannya mengadakan pentas seni perpisahan. Ia dan Kai akan menari lagi di hadapan orang banyak.

Maka dari itu Sehun sangat tak sabar. Mentang-mentang dia juara dua pencarian bakat di Hongdae kemarin, kepercayaan dirinya meningkat drastis.

"Aku juga mengajak Luhan hyung."

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. Mengajak Luhan itu kemungkinan juga Chanyeol akan ikutkan?

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Baekhyun tersadar bahwa ia akan muntah. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun hyung," panggil Sehun dengan raut cemas saat melihat Baekhyun hendak muntah.

Baekhyun memuntahkan seluruh sarapan pagi di kloset dengan Sehun yag memijit-mijit tengkuknya.

"Kau masuk angin ya hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan sisa muntahan di mulutnya.

"Ah ini tidak apa-apa."

"Hyung jangan dipaksakan datang ke sekolahanku jika kau masuk angin."

Baekhyun memandangi Sehun yang memasang raut cemas dan kecewa. Baekhyun segera membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah. Aku akan tetap datang untuk melihatmu dan Kai," ujar Baekhyun lembut sambil mengusap-usap punggung Sehun.

Sehun pun tersenyum kecil.

 **xxx**

Yang dinanti-nantikan akhirnya pun tiba. Baekhyun duduk di tribun penonton bersama dengan Soohyun. Baekhyun sedari tadi tidak menemukan Luhan. Padahal Sehun berkata ia mengundangnya.

Pembawa acara mengumumkan bahwa sekarang adalah penampilan dance dari Sehun dan Kai. Semua orang bertepuk tangan meriah menyambut penampilan mereka berdua.

Lighting panggung mulai menyala dan musik mulai terdengar. Sehun dan Kai membawakan dance cover lagu Power yang dipopulerkan oleh EXO.

Keduanya begitu luwes menari di atas panggung. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Luhan duduk di sampingnya. Ikut memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun menari sambil tersenyum lebar hingga mungkin giginya kering.

Penampilan dengan durasi empat menit itu berjalan lancar. Semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh dan ada beberapa yang melakukan _stand applause._

"Sehun-ah benar-benar keren bukan?" tutur Luhan sambil melirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun terkaget.

"Yack! Kau mengagetkanku saja hyung. Eh sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak kau sibuk memperhatikan kedua orang itu sibuk menguasai panggung," ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk Kai dan Sehun yang masih di atas panggung dalam sesi basa-basi dengan pembawa acara.

"Baiklah semuanya. Ini ada penampilan spesial dari seseorang. Penampilan ini ditujukan kepada Byun Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di tribun penonton dengan senyum manisnya eeii," ujar si pembawa acara dengan nada menggoda.

"Ak-aku?" gumam Baekhyun. Luhan tertawa kecil saat melihat reaksi terkejut Baekhyun.

Suasana menjadi riuh. Penonton celingukan kesana kemari, mungkin penasaran dengan siapa itu Byun Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kita sambut, Park Chanyeol," pekik si pembawa acara dengan heboh lalu menuruni panggung.

Lighting panggung mendadak gelap. Lalu sebuah lampu menyinari satu-satunya objek yang berada di atas panggung.

Seorang pemuda yang duduk di kursi dengan gitar akustik di pangkuannya.

Baekhyun membeku di tempat. Rasanya ia ingin menangis betapa ia merindukan sosok yang di atas panggung itu.

Petikan gitar mulai terdengar. Keheningan menyelimuti keadaan sekitar.

"When you were here before.

Couldn't look you in the eye"

Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi. Kedua matanya menyapa kedua mata sipit Baekhyun yang melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

"He's just like an angel.

His skin makes me cry"

Baekhyun pun terhanyut dalam suara bariton Chanyeol yang indah menyanyikan lagu populer dari Radiohead.

"You float like a feather.

In a beautiful world"

Baekhyun mulai merasakan gempa di bagian jantungnya. Rasanya sedikit asing saat perasaan itu muncul lagi.

"And I wish I was special.

You're so fuckin' special"

Kedua pipi Baekhyun merona hebat. Kepalanya mendadak pusing ketika potongan momen-momennya bersama Chanyeol terlintas di dalam otak.

"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here."

Baekhyun merasa sangat beruntung bahwa ia tahu sisi lain Chanyeol yang mungkin tak ditunjukkan pada sembarang orang. Namun sekaligus menakutkan saat berhadapan dengan alter egonya.

Baekhyun refleks mengusap bekas luka yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol pada malam itu, malam dimana Chanyeol hendak membunuhnya yang dikira ia adalah Changhyuk, ayahnya.

Chanyeol masih bernyanyi dan Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk menikmatinya sampai lagunya selesai. Namun gejolak di perut Baekhyun tidak bisa ditoleransi lebih lama lagi.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan lalu bangkit tergesa-gesa menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Yack! Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Luhan. Merasa panggilannya diabaikan, Luhan pun mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Astaga Baekhyun-ah!" pekik Baekhyun ketika ia memasuki kamar mandi dan melihat Baekhyun muntah-muntah di wastafel.

Luhan segera memijit tengkuk Baekhyun. Ia membungkam mulutnya selama Baekhyun menyelesaikan kegiatan itu.

"Terima kasih Luhan hyung," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Kau sakit? Kau ingin aku antar pulang?" tawar Luhan dengan raut cemas saat melihat wajah Baekhyun berubah pucat.

"Tidak. Aku harus menemui Sehunnie."

Tak mau berdebat, Luhan pun mengekori Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Mereka berdua lalu berhenti dan duduk di bawah pohon maple yang tak jauh dari panggung.

Penampilan Chanyeol sudah selesai omong-omong.

"Apa maksudnya Chanyeol-ah menyanyikan lagu itu untukku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memijit pelipisnya. Entah kenapa kepalanya jadi pusing setelah muntah.

"Aku uhhh aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

"Hyung!" Itu suara Sehun yang datang bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Hyung kau darimana?" tanya Sehun sambil menghampiri Baekhyun. Si bungsu itu masih khawatir dengan keadaan tubuh kakaknya.

"Aku habis dari kamar mandi."

"Kau muntah lagi ya? Astaga wajahmu pucat," celoteh Sehun yang membuat atensi Chanyeol tertarik.

Chanyeol jadi khawatir ketika Sehun bertanya apakah laki-laki mungil itu muntah lagi. Itu tandanya Baekhyun sakit.

"Kita tunggu ibu dulu ya. Dia sedang mengambil hasil kelulusanku di kelas. Sebentar ya hyung."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk lemah. Luhan dan Sehun memijat-mijat bahu dan lengan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun merasa lebih mendingan.

Namun Chanyeol berdiri seperti patung di hadapan Baekhyun. Melamunkan wajah pucat yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Pu-pusing," lirih Baekhyun.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun jatuh di pundak Luhan. Semuanya panik. Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun menuju ke mobil Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun harus menarik Soohyun yang masih berbincang dengan ibu temannya di depan kelas.

Semua panik dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit.

 **xxx**

Soohyun merasa gugup luar biasa saat ia dipanggil untuk menghadap dokter yang baru saja menangani Baekhyun.

Wanita dua anak itu duduk gelisah di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang dokter.

"Nyonya Soohyun, apakah kau tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang laki-laki carrier yang bisa hamil?" tanya sang dokter dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Soohyun menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Ya. Aku tahu."

Fakta yang tersembunyi. Hanya Soohyun yang tahu bahwa anak pertamanya itu bisa mengandung walau laki-laki.

"Baekhyun hamil. Usia kandungannya sudah sebulan lebih sedikit," jelas sang dokter membuat Soohyun melotot lebar.

Soohyun tentu tak menyesal sedikitpun melahirkan seorang laki-laki carrier secantik Baekhyun. Tapi Soohyun tak tahu harus bagaimana ketika Baekhyun hamil lebih cepat dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Soohyun meyakinkan.

"Iya. Kandungannya masih lemah jadi aku harap kau dan suaminya bisa menjaga Baekhyun lebih ketat. Dan tolong jangan biarkan dia kelelahan." Dokter itu tersenyum ramah.

Soohyun keluar dari ruangan sang dokter degan perasaan yang tak jelas. Ada senang, bingung dan sedih.

Soohyun segera mengunjungi kamar rawat Baekhyun. Anak sulungnya itu sudah sadar ditemani Sehun.

"Ibu apa yang dokter katakan?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan si bungsu, Soohyun malah mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang Baekhyun.

"Katakan Baekhyunnie, apa kau ingat siapa yang menculikmu dulu dan memaksamu untuk memuaskannya demi uang sekolah Sehun?" tanya Soohyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut.

Suasana hati Sehun berubah drastis saat kejadian yang sangat ia benci itu kembali terucap dari bibir ibunya.

"Katakan dengan jujur Byun Baekhyun!" sentak Soohyun membuat Baekhyun mulai terisak. Sehun pun memijit pundak ibunya supaya lebih rileks.

"It-itu Chanyeol-ah."

Soohyun seperti tertampar petir hingga gosong dan tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak lagi. Begitu pula dengan Sehun.

Soohyun terdiam ketika Chanyeol yang ia kenal sebagai laki-laki yang baik dan penuh sopan santun itu adalah pelakunya.

"Dengan siapa lagi kau melakukan hubungan seks selama ini?" tanya Soohyun.

Baekhyun sebenarnya risih dengan pertanyaan itu. Tapi mendengar nada tegas dari ibunya, Baekhyun tak berani mengelak.

"Hanya dengan Chanyeol-ah. Dan sudah dua kali," cicit Baekhyun.

"Kau hamil, sayang," tutur Soohyun dengan berlinang air mata lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Ap-apa?" Baekhyun dilanda kebingungan.

"Kau hamil. Dan itu adalah anak Chanyeol-ah. Maafkan ibu Baekhyun-ah. Ibu tak pernah memberitahumu tentang keistimewaan yang kau punya. Ibu hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat."

Sehun merasakan gemuruh di dalam hatinya. Rahangnya mengeras seiring dengan kepalan tangannya yang menguat.

"Dokter bilang kau harus banyak istirahat, Baekhyunnie. Kau harus mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanmu di panti asuhan. Dan jangan lupa untuk memberitahu Chanyeol-ah kabar ini."

"Kita harus pulang ke Bucheon!" tegas Sehun membuat Soohyun dan Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Park Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa hyung mengandung anaknya. Aku tidak sudi memiliki kakak ipar yang telah memperkosa hyungku. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin membantu sekolahku hyung tapi bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Bukan tubuhmu sebagai jalan keluarnya," lirih Sehun yang makin lama laki-laki itu terisak.

"Sehunnie aku tak menyesal telah melakukan semua itu untukmu," lirih Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu ingin bangkit dan memeluk erat tubuh adiknya yang sesenggukan, namun tenaganya masih lemah.

"Tapi aku yang merasakan sakit hati! Aku merasa seolah aku adik yang buruk yang membiarkan kakaknya melewati hal berat dan aku hanya menerima hasilnya yang bahkan aku hanya duduk manis! Aku benar-benar adik yang buruk untuk hyung. Dan jika kalian tidak setuju dengan keputusanku maka biarkan aku yang pergi. Aku hanya tak sudi melihat wajah keparat itu bersanding dengan Baekhyun hyung. Aku sangat membencinya dan ingin membunuhnya--"

"Sehunnie diamlah!" sela Baekhyun.

"Aku ingat sekali kau pulang pagi-pagi dengan tubuh bekas cumbuan, hyung. Kau berlutut di depan ibu dan menangis keras. Aku benar-benar merasa seolah besi besar menghantam hatiku. Aku benar-benar sakit hati melihatmu seperti itu. Dan aku makin sakit hati ketika kau berkata yang terpenting tunggakan uang sekolahku telah lunas. Sebegitu mahalnya uang sekolahku dari tubuhmu, hyung!"

Sehun terus menunduk dan menangis sambil mengutarakan perasaannya. Ia tahu ia sangat kurang ajar menyentak Baekhyun seperti itu. Namun Sehun hanyalah seorang adik yang sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

Soohyun dan Baekhyun terisak sambil berpelukan setelah mendengarkan perkataan menyakitkan Sehun yang keluar dari bibir si bungsu.

"Terlebih si keparat itu sekarang sedang bekerja di sebuah cafe dengan bayaran tak seberapa demi menyambung hidupnya dan sang ibu. Apa kau tega membuat hidup Chanyeol hyung semakin berat? Bagaimana pun ia harus mencari uang lebih untuk menghidupimu dan anak kalian," tutur Sehun kali ini membuat Baekhyun semakin melemah.

Baekhyun sadar tak seharusnya ia memberatkan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol yang telah menolongnya untuk meluluskan Sehun dari sekolah.

Chanyeol sudah banyak sekali membantu hidupnya dan keluarga kecilnya. Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia tidak seharusnya menuntut hal lain dari Chanyeol.

Sehun benar.

Ia harus merawat bayi dalam kandungannya sendiri dengan bahagia tanpa membebani Chanyeol.

Sehun benar.

Bucheon adalah tempat terakhir keluarga Byun untuk menyambung hidup. Seluruh harta peninggalan Ayah Byun ada disana dan sebuah rumah nyaman peninggalan Nenek Byun yang sekarang tak dihuni siapapun.

"Sehun benar."

Soohyun langsung menatap Baekhyun. Sedikit enggan dengan persetujuan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kau tak seharusnya mendengarkan omong kosong adikmu. Anakmu juga butuh seorang Ayah," rayu Soohyun membuat Sehun semakin kesal dengan ibunya.

"Tidak ibu. Sehunnie benar. Selama ini Chanyeol-ah telah banyak membantu keluarga kita. Kita tak seharusnya menuntut hal lebih darinya dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Kita tak boleh membebani Chanyeol-ah lagi. Kita harus pergi ke Bucheon besok pagi-pagi sekali," tutur Baekhyun membuat Soohyun menghela napas panjang. Sementara itu Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan pergi memesan tiket bus," ujar si bungsu yang beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau yakin ini keputusan bulatmu? Bukan karena hasutan adikmu?" tanya Soohyun meyakinkan.

"Aku yakin. Ini keputusanku dan aku harap ibu mendukungnya."

"Ibu selalu mendukungmu, Baekhyunnie."

Soohyun lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat sebentar lalu melepasnya dan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau istirahat ya. Ibu akan pulang untuk mengepak barang-barang."

 **xxx**

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, menyanyi di sebuah cafe, Chanyeol segera pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Baekhyun.

Tepatnya itu sore hari, Chanyeol dan Luhan kaget ketika tak menemukan Baekhyun di ruangannya yang kemarin. Pula ruangan itu sudah bersih dan rapi.

Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju ke meja informasi diikuti Luhan di belakangnya.

"Permisi, apa anda tahu tentang pasien yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut cemas kepada seorang suster jaga.

"Oh pasien laki-laki yang sedang hamil itu bukan?" tanya si suster memastikan.

"Hamil?"

"Ya. Pasien yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu dinyatakan hamil setelah kemarin dilarikan kemari karena pingsan. Namun pagi tadi pasien meninggalkan rumah sakit karena memang sudah diperbolehkan pulang, bersama seorang wanita tua dan seorang pemuda."

Chanyeol nampak berpikir. Apa yang dikatakan si suster itu pastilah Byun Baekhyun yang ia cari.

Seorang wanita tua yang dimaksud pastilah Soohyun dan seorang pemuda itu adalah Sehun.

"Kita harus mencari mereka ke rumah!" ujar Luhan kesal karena Chanyeol hanya diam dan berpikir.

Terlebih fakta yang begitu mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol dan Luhan bahwa Baekhyun dinyatakan hamil.

Begitu sampai di rumah Baekhyun, rumah keluarga Byun itu nampak sepi dan kosong.

Luhan pun bergegas mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah kediaman keluarga Byun itu dan sesekali meneriaki nama Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Haish kemana perginya mereka!" umpat Luhan.

"Kalian..mencari siapa?"

Chanyeol dan Luhan menoleh mendapati seorang wanita berseragam pembantu rumah tangga. Chanyeol melirik ke arah pin yang ada di dada wanita itu.

Pin yang berembos keluarga Kim. Ya pasti itu keluarga Kai. Chanyeol pernah melihatny dulu saat pesta barbeque di rumah Kai.

"Kami mencari keluarga Byun," ujar Luhan.

"Wah keluarga Byun sudah pindah dan meninggalkan rumah pagi tadi."

Chanyeol dan Luhan saling bertatapan.

"Kemana pindahnya mereka?" tanya Chanyeol dengan emosi.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak tahu. Aku sempat menanyakan mereka dan mereka hanya bilang ingin pindah ke suatu tempat yang Baekhyun sukai."

Chanyeol dan Luhan nampak berpikir. Baru sekitar beberapa minggu Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun. Itupun tidak dekat. Jadilah Chanyeol tak tahu tempat mana yang Baekhyun sukai.

"Apa Kai ada di rumah?"

"Oh Tuan Muda Kai sekarang berkuliah di luar negeri. Dia berkuliah di Indonesia dan sudah meninggalkan Seoul sebelum kelulusannya."

 _Sialan!_

Chanyeol terus mengumpat dalam hati. Kai adalah satu-satunya informasi yang dia punya. Tapi sekarang anak itu pergi jauh ke luar negeri.

"Baiklah saya harus kembali ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Ada pekerjaan yang harus saya urus," pembantu rumah tangga Kai itu pamit undur diri yang dibalas senyuman ramah oleh Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Sialan aku tidak punya nomor telepon Kai dan barusan aku menelpon Sehun dan Baekhyun nomor mereka tidak terdaftar," umpat Luhan sambil memandangi ponselnya dengan emosi.

"Aku juga tak punya nomor Kai, Sehun ataupun Baekhyun," lirih Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau yakin anak yang dikandung Baekhyun-ah itu anakmu?" tanya Luhan yang kini ikut duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Baekhyun-ah bilang kalau dia masih perjaka saat pertama kali orang suruhanku membawanya ke mansion."

"Sekarang kita harus menemukannya dimana?" lirih Luhan.

Mereka berdua menghela napas panjang. Tak tahu harus mencari keluarga Byun dimana. Tak ada petunjuk yang tersisa.

 **xxx**

 ** _to be contiued..._**

 **LOVE SHOT KANE PARAH JAJJAJSJAJJAJA**


	13. 13장

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 **！DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT！**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review**

 **xxx**

Sore itu Chanyeol sedang bermain-main dengan anak-anak panti asuhan. Wajahnya begitu ceria, tak seperti Chanyeol yang dulu orang kenal. Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi Chanyeol sepulang menyanyi di cafe untuk mengajak anak-anak bermain.

Semenjak Baekhyun memutuskan berhenti dengan tiba-tiba, anak-anak panti jadi nampak murung beberapa hari.

Sore itu pula Chanyeol terkejut dengan kedatangan Luhan. Luhan pulang ke China setelah insiden mencari-cari Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Paman Xi menyuruh Luhan pulang ke China.

"Kau kembali lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan, Luhan-ge," ujar Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Luhan.

Mereka berdua terkekeh lalu berpelukan.

"Aku kembali cepat karena aku membawa berita bagus. Ku pikir lima bulan di China tanpamu terasa membosankan," gerutu Luhan.

"Aku tahu aku ngangenin," cibir Chanyeol membuat Luhan berdecak.

"Ini," ujar Luhan sambil menyerahkan amplop cokelat kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menerima amplop itu dan membukanya perlahan.

Sebuah kertas putih dengan goresan tinta diatasnya yang membentuk tulisan, dibacanya tulisan itu dengan seksama oleh Chanyeol.

"Luhan ge.." lirih Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kini menatap Luhan yang tengah tersenyum dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku tak bisa menerima ini Luhan ge," lirih Chanyeol sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Luhan menghela napas panjang dan menepuk pelan kedua pundak Chanyeol.

"Apa ini karena hubungan kita dulu? Aku justru merasa tak enak padamu Chanyeol-ah tapi percayalah aku hanya ingin membantumu dan bibi Yoobin," ucap Luhan meyakinkan.

Keduanya bertatapan begitu dalam. Mata rusa Luhan terus menatap penuh keyakinan pada kedua mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Bucheon dan jadilah sekretaris pribadiku, Chanyeol-ah," pinta Luhan dengan nada lembut.

Chanyeol langsung memeluk saudaranya itu dengan erat. Perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dalam hati membuat Chanyeol ingin menitikan air mata.

"Terima kasih karena telah membantuku di masa-masa sulitku, Lu-ge," lirih Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar.

"Bukankah sesama saudara harus saling membantu hm?" ujar Luhan sambil mengusap-usap punggung Chanyeol.

 **xxx**

 ** _[ Satu minggu setelah kejadian di atas. ]_**

Kehidupan Baekhyun di Bucheon terbilang lebih baik dari kehidupan di Seoul. Selain harga barang dan sembako yang lebih murah, keluarga Byun sudah menepati rumah sendiri tanpa dikejar-kejar uang kontrak.

Sehun sendiri sudah duduk di bangku kuliah dan mengambil jurusan akuntansi. Sementara Soohyun membuka warung _foodstreet_ di depan sebuah perkantoran besar yang setiap hari ramai pengunjung. Dan Baekhyun bekerja sebagai kasir di toko roti milik Kim Jongdae, teman semasa sekolah dasarnya dulu yang sekarang sudah sukses dengan bisnis rotinya.

Waktu kerja Baekhyun yaitu dari pagi sampai sore atau sore sampai malam. Tergantung jadwal shift yang diberikan oleh Jongdae.

Hari ini Baekhyun mendapat shift sore jadi dari pagi ia sibuk membantu Soohyun berjualan. Apalagi ketika jam makan siang tiba, Soohyun kadang kewalahan melayani pembeli dan Baekhyun tidak ingin ibunya merasa kelelahan.

"Odeng satu porsi dan ojingeo tiga porsi," ujar Baekhyun yang ditujukan kepada Soohyun sambil mencatat pesanan itu pada kertas.

Semakin sore justru malah semakin ramai. Baekhyun sampai kewalahan. Ia pun duduk sejenak karena perutnya terasa sedikit nyeri dan ia lelah sekali. Baekhyun jadi agak lemah ketika mengandung.

Baekhyun duduk sambil menyantap tteokbokki sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah terlihat buncit. Matanya memperhatikan pelanggan yang berlalu lalang. Rata-rata mereka adalah anak sekolahan dan mahasiswa.

Matanya bergulir ke gedung perkantoran yang ada di depannya. Sehun mengatakan bahwa hari ini kelas jurusannya akan melakukan kunjungan ke kantor yang sedang ia perhatikan itu. Itu tandanya Sehun bisa mampir.

Dan benar saja dugaan Baekhyun, tak lama Sehun mampir ke kedai ibunya. Wajahnya nampak lelah mungkin karena banyaknya makalah yang harus ia garap.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil menaruh tas ranselnya di tempat biasa.

"Aku kelelahan tapi tak apa."

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekjun?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap perut Baekhyun.

"Dia cukup pendiam hari ini. Sepertinya dia mengerti bahwa appanya sedang bekerja keras hari ini. Dia anak yang pintar," ujar Baekhyun diikuti senyuman manisnya.

Omong-omong Baekjun itu singkatan dari Baekhyun Junior. Sehun yang membuatnya dan Baekhyun menerimanya saja.

"Tetap jadi anak pintar untuk appamu ya," bisik Sehun ke perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini mengelus-elus surai hitam Sehun dan penuh kasih sayang.

Sehun memperhatikan perut Baekhyun dengan intens. Ada perasaan mengganjal semenjak ia kunjungan tadi.

Sehun menoleh ke gedung perkantoran yang ada di depan kedai Soohyun. Menatapnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun.

"Kau mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Sehun.

"Tapi jadwal kerjaku masih tiga jam lagi. Aku akan disini untuk membantu ibu saja," tolak Baekhyun dengan halus.

"Tapi kau kelelahan."

"Huh protektif Sehun mode on ya?" kikik Baekhyun.

Bukannya Sehun sedang mengaktifkan sifat protektifnya, hanya saja ia takut salah satu pegawai gedung itu yang sangat ia benci datang ke kedai ibunya lalu bertemu Baekhyun.

Rencana penjauhannya jadi sia-sia.

Jadi begini, ternyata kantor yang menjadi kunjungan Sehun adalah kantor milik Xi Cooperation. Kantor yang bernaung di dua negara, China dan Korea.

Saat acara pengenalan Xi Cooperation di ballroomnya yang megah, Sehun begitu kaget ketika yang menjadi pembicara adalah Park Chanyeol.

Orang yang sangat ia benci. Dan parahnya lagi ia mengenalkan diri sebagai sekretaris sang direktur. Dan sang direktur itu sendiri adalah Xi Luhan. Laki-laki cantik yang sempat Sehun sukai.

Mungkin sampai sekarang perasaan itu masih ada.

Sehun jadi kacau dan ia memilih untuk ijin dengan alasan sakit. Lalu berakhirlah dia di kedai Soohyun.

"Sehunnie kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Istirahatlah, aku yang akan membantu ibu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Sehun bangkit untuk membantu Soohyun berjualan.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan menyantap tteokbokkinya yang hampir habis sambil memperhatikan orang keluar masuk gedung kantor Xi Cooperation.

Mata sipitnya membelalak ketika ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tengah bertelepon di depan pintu masuk gedung.

Rautnya begitu bahagia dan setelan jas kantoran itu nampak cocok sekali melekat di tubuh pria tinggi itu.

"Park Chanyeol..." lirih Baekhyun.

Dug

"Aww shhh," Baekhyun meringis ketika tiba-tiba Baekjun menendang begitu keras.

"Ada apa Baekjun hmm?" lirih Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap perutnya, bermaksud menenangkan si calon bayi.

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dimana Chanyeol tadi berdiri. Namun kini Chanyeol sudah tak ada di tempatnya semula.

"Apa kau merindukan appa Chanyeol?" lirih Baekhyun sambil masih terus mengusap perutnya.

Bohong kalau Baekhyun tidak merindukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat ingin Chanyeol berada di sampingnya. Mengelus perutnya setiap hari dan bercanda bersama Baekjun di dalam sana.

Sayang kondisi tidak memihaknya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Pikirnya Chanyeol pasti sudah hidup lebih baik dengan setelan jas kantoran itu. Mungkin pula Chanyeol sudah melupakannya dan akan menikah bersama wanita cantik yang mapan.

Dan Baekhyun harus tetap hidup seperti ini demi memberi Baekjun kasih sayang walau hanya dia sendiri. Tanpa pendamping.

 **xxx**

Baekhyun sedang berada di subway dalam perjalanan menuju ke toko roti tempatnya bekerja.

Tak sampai setengah jam, subway yang ia tumpangi berhenti di stasiun yang ia tuju. Baekhyun melangkah besar karena ia hampir terlambat. Walau tempat kerjanya itu milik temannya, Baekhyun akan tetap menjaga kedisiplinan.

Sesampainya di toko roti yang terkenal dengan sebutan Jidi Bakery itu Baekhyun segera memakai celemeknya.

Ia berbincang sebentar dengan Mirae, kasir shift siang, lalu Mirae pamit untuk pulang dan Baekhyun mulai menjalankan tugasnya.

Beberapa orang mulai datang untuk membeli roti. Sambil menunggu mereka memilih-milih roti yang akan dibeli, Baekhyun menghitung uang penghasilan siang tadi daripada menganggur.

Satu persatu pelanggan mulai mengantri untuk membayar. Baekhyun tak lupa menebar senyum manisnya yang membuat pelanggan begitu senang akan pelayanannya.

Tak jarang beberapa pria atau gadis yang hanya membeli satu macam roti demi melihat senyum manis Baekhyun dan menggodanya.

Baekhyun sedikit risih tapi ia tak ingin membuat nama baik Jongdae jadi buruk di mata pelanggan.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Tokonya akan tutup pukul sebelas malam yang mana itu empat jam lagi. Biasanya Baekhyun akan dijemput Sehun. Lalu mereka berdua menaiki subway bersama.

Bel pintu masuk berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan datang. Seorang wanita dan pria kantoran. Mereka berdua mulai memilih roti yang tersedia. Dan Baekhyun sibuk menata struk-struk yang sengaja tidak diambil oleh pelanggan.

Kedua pelanggan itu kini berada di kasir untuk membayar roti mereka.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjatuhkan struk yang susah payah ia susun. Jatuh mendarat di lantai dan berterbangan tertiup ac.

Badannya tiba-tiba membeku ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan pelanggan pria yang sangat ia kenal.

"Maaf bisakah dipercepat?" sindir pelanggan wanita membuat Baekhyun gelagapan dan meminta maaf.

Baekhyun mengetik dengan gemetaran dan tak berani menatap ke pelanggan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih dan selamat datang kembali," lirih Baekhyun diikuti senyum manis yang ia paksakan.

"Kau keluar duluan ya. Aku lupa dengan titipan ibuku," ujar pelanggan laki-laki itu.

Pelanggan wanita itu mengangguk dan menurut keluar meninggalkan toko.

Tinggalah Baekhyun dan pelanggan laki-laki itu berdua di dalam toko dalam atmosfir kecanggungan.

"Baekhyun-ah..." lirih pelanggan laki-laki itu yang merupakan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap-usap perut buncitnya karena Baekjun tiba-tiba saja menendang kuat.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" lirih Chanyeol sambil mencoba menyentuh Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menepisnya dan berjalan mundur.

"Bisakah kau pergi? Aku harus bekerja. Aku bisa dimarahi bosku," ujar Baekhyun gemetaran.

"Sebentar saja. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," lirih Chanyeol yang sekarang mengungkung tubuh Baekhyun ke tembok.

Bunyi bel pintu membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari hadapannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau bicara sekarang. Aku menunggumu di luar sampai kau selesai," ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman pucatnya berjalan keluar toko.

"Gawat ini gawat," gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai menetralkan detak jantungnya dan kembali bekerja. Sesekali matanya menatap keluar toko dimana Chanyeol masih setia duduk di bangku teras toko sendirian sambil menyemil roti yang dibelinya.

"Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau nanti Sehunnie melihatnya ada disini," gumam Baekhyun sambil menggigiti kukunya dengan gelisah.

 **xxx**

 ** _to be continued..._**

 **Side notes :**

 **Bagi yang bertanya kenapa ini di update lagi karena ada kesalahan karena aku kurang fokus waktu itu jadi ada yg aneh.**

 **Gue jelasin biar kalian nggak salah paham terus nyalahin gue hehe.**

 **Disini kan pas Baekhyun pulang ke Bucheon kan dokternya bilang usia kandungannya udah satu bulan lebih tuh.**

 **Terus di atas yang adegan CY sama Luhan itu pas Luhan bilang** _"Ku pikir lima bulan di China tanpamu terasa membosankan"_ **itu berarti disini latar waktunya itu udah lima bulan kemudian dari chapter sebelumnya nah padahal di chapter sebelumnya usia kandungan Baek udah sebulan jadinya kandungan usia Baek udah 6 bulan.**

 **Pas update sebelumnya aku bilang disini kandungan Baekhyun tuh masih 3 atau 4 bulan aku lupa, terus aku mikir orang tante aku yang hamil 4 bulan aja belum kelihatan buncit bgt kok udah bisa nendang aja /kalo kata orang mah halu kan ya hehe/**

 **Jadinya kalian yang udah baca update an chapter 13 kemarin ga perlu baca lagi nggak apa-apa, cuman aku ubah beberapa doang.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua review di chapter sebelumnya dan ada kabar gembira nih..**

 **jeng jeng jeng**

 **Grey bikin fanfic Chanbaek baru, judulnya The Blind Angel. Hayuk mampir kali aja kalian suka.**

 **Sekian dan love u！**


	14. 14장

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 **！ _DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT_ ！**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review**

 **xxx**

Baekhyun menyelesaikan pelayanan pelanggan terakhirnya lalu keluar toko untuk mengubah kata _open_ di pintu toko menjadi _close_.

Sementara itu Chanyeol yang hampir tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar ketika ia tahu bahwa jadwal kerja Baekhyun sudah berakhir. Ia pun segera menghampiri Baekhyun masuk ke dalam toko.

"Baekhyun-ah jangan mengabaikanku!" tukas Chanyeol dengan suara berat yang mengintimidasi. Chanyeol terus mengulangi kata-katanya itu karena Baekhyun hanya diam sambil memunguti roti-roti yang tidak laku.

"Baekhyunnie please," rengek Chanyeol yang kini mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun ketika laki-laki mungil itu hendak pergi ke dapur toko.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku bekerja?" bentak Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol mengerut kecewa.

"Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau pergi dengan membawa anak kita?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada lembutnya.

Anak kita.

Baekhyun mendadak lemas dengan dua kata itu. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk mengamati perut buncitnya yang tertutup celemek kerja.

"Aku tidak mau kau terbebani lagi. Kau sudah cukup terbebani dengan masalah keluargamu. Aku takut kau membenci fakta bahwa aku mengandung anakmu," lirih Baekhyun yang tak berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa benihku dikandung oleh laki-laki seistimewa dirimu Baekhyun-ah. Aku benar-benar bahagia ketika pihak rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa kau hamil. Sejujurnya aku sempat shock tapi hey itu keren. Aku tidak menyangka Tuhan akan memberikan hadiah terbaik setelah ia menjatuhkanku dengan masalah keluarga. Kau obat dari keterpurukanku Baekhyun-ah tolong jangan pergi lagi," ujar Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Pundak Baekhyun bergetar naik turun dan ia terisak deras mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang begitu menghangatkan hati.

"Baekhyun aku mencintaimu. Apa kau bisa merasakannya?" Chanyeol memegang lembut kedua lengan Baekhyun.

Dug

"Aww shh ya ampun," ringis Baekhyun ketika Baekjun lagi-lagi menendang.

"Baek kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut paniknya.

"Tidak..apa-apa," lirih Baekhyun setelah ia merasakan tendangan kedua dari Baekjun.

"Serius?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan.

"Iya--awh!" Baekhyun diam-diam merutuki Baekjun yang terus-terusan menendang saat ia harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Perutmu sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia meletakkan nampan yang berisi roti-roti di atas meja kasir. Baekhyun menyandarkan diri di tembok sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Baekhyun-ah jangan berbohong padaku," rengek Chanyeol.

"Dia.. dia hanya menendang," lirih Baekhyun sambil terus memandangi perutnya.

"Ap--apa? Dia siapa?"

"Baekjun menendang sangat keras astaga," geram Baekhyun kesal karena ketidakpahaman Chanyeol.

"Baekjun?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

Baekhyun menghela napas kesal lalu kembali mengambil nampan roti yang tadi. Sebelum ia menuju ke dapur, Baekhyun sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol.

"Tunggulah di luar dan kita bicara."

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia menunggu dengan sabar di tempat semula. Sesekali pegawai lain bertanya mengapa malam-malam ia duduk di depan toko yang sudah tutup.

Dan Chanyeol akan menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Aku menunggu calon suami kecilku."

Dan beberapa dari mereka memasang wajah kaget sekaligus terenyuh.

Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dari toko. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut mantel dan beanie hitam menutupi kepalanya.

Chanyeol menegakkan duduknya ketika Baekhyun mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Hentikan hyung!" sebuah suara membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlonjak.

Sehun berada tak jauh dari mereka. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di saku jaket. Tatapan emosi itu membuat Baekhyun gelisah.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan langkah besar dan langsung menarik kerah setelan kerja Chanyeol.

"Ku peringatkan untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya, jangan pernah dekati hyungku lagi! Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan laki-laki sebrengsek dirimu," sentak Sehun membuat Chanyeol menatapnya geram.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan takut ketika Sehun membentak orang seperti itu.

"Tahu apa kau tentangku, bocah! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memisahkanku dengan calon anakku sendiri!" kini giliran Chanyeol yang membentak.

"Kau bilang anakmu!? Itu anak Baekhyun hyung!"

"Tanpa benihku dia tidak ada disana!"

"Tanpa rahim istimewa hyungku benihmu tidak berguna!"

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan tak kuasa mendengar perdebatan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang begitu berisik.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" pekik Baekhyun membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol bungkam dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Sehun-ah!" perintah Baekhyun dengan nada rendahnya yang mengintimidasi.

Sehun hanya bisa menurut. Ia menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan emosi dari kerah Chanyeol. Kini Chanyeol nampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Baekhyun mendekati mereka berdua dengan menghela napas kesal.

"Sehun-ah, ayo kita pulang," ujar Baekhyun.

"Oke hyung!" balas Sehun dengan nada ceria. Ia segera mengandeng tangan hyungnya dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol yang tengah mematung menatap punggung mereka berdua yang semakin menjauh.

Ah Sehun juga sempat menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan raut mengejek.

"Haish bocah tengik itu!" umpat Chanyeol sambil menendangkan kakinya ke udara.

Namun Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang keras kepala seperti dahulu. Ia bertekad untuk membolos kerja dan datang kemari untuk menemui Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol tahu Sehun pasti ada kelas kuliah di siang hari.

Itu kesempatan yang bagus.

 **xxx**

Sesampainya di rumah, Soohyun sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Baekhyun seperti biasa. Soohyun sedikit bingung dengan wajah murung Baekhyun ketika memasuki rumah. Biasanya Baekhyun akan bercanda atau tertawa-tawa dengan Sehun. Begitu juga dengan si bungsu yang nampak dingin. Begitu sampai di rumah, Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

"Kau dan adikmu bertengkar?" tanya Soohyun yang sedang menemani Baekhyun makan malam.

"Aniya. Mungkin dia sangat lelah dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Bagaimanapun Sehunnie harus tetap menjaga nilai-nilainya agar beasiswanya tidak dicabut. Itu pasti sangat melelahkan," ujar Baekhyun diikuti senyum manisnya.

"Ya. Aku benar-benar bangga padanya bahwa dia bisa berkuliah tanpa merepotkan kita berdua," tukas Soohyun sambil mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga bu."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Soohyun membuka percakapan agar tak terasa begitu sunyi.

"Baik-baik saja. Jongdae sempat berkunjung dan mengatakan bahwa aku bisa mulai cuti saat usia kehamilanku tujuh bulan."

"Oh itu bagus. Aku akan membuatkannya kue beras yang banyak nanti karena telah begitu baik padamu dan juga keluarga kita. Iyakan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Biar ibu yang cuci piringnya. Kau istirahat sana," pinta Soohyun dan Baekhyun menurut seperti biasa.

Namun bukannya memasuki kamarnya lalu istirahat, Baekhyun justru berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Mengetuk pintu itu berulang kali agar Sehun mau keluar.

Ceklek

Sehun membuka pintunya. Nampak dia sudah mengganti pakainnya tadi dengan piyama tidur. Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Sehun dan melihat lampu belajar Sehun yang masih menyala.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Baekhyun diikuti senyum manisnya.

"Belum. Aku menyelesaikan tugas yang deadline lusa," ujar Sehun.

"Boleh aku masuk? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada memohon.

Sehun mengangguk dan mempersilakan Baekhyun masuk. Baekhyun duduk di kasur matras Sehun yang masih tertata rapi. Sementara itu Sehun kembali duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Bicaralah hyung. Aku akan mendengarkannya," ujar Sehun sambil menulis.

Baekhyun menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai semuanya.

"Sehunnie kau tidak bisa terus menjauhkanku dengan Chanyeol-ah."

Sehun terhenyak. Ia menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan menggenggam bolpoinnya dengan erat.

"Kau tahu, setiap kali aku melihat Chanyeol-ah, Baekjun terus menendang perutku dengan kuat. Bukankah itu yang dinamakan ikatan?" ujar Baekhyun diikuti kekehan lembutnya. Dan Sehun masih setia mendengarkan.

"Aku baru sadar kalau aku juga mencintainya. Aku berani mengatakan ini karena aku benar-benar merasa tersiksa telah jauh darinya. Ego ku terlalu besar dibanding perasaanku. Dan rasanya aku bisa gila jika harus jauh darinya. Dan aku memikirkan Baekjun ketika sudah besar nanti. Aku takut Baekjun mendapat cemoohan hanya karena dia punya satu orang tua," lirih Baekhyun yang lama-lama berubah menjadi isakan.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia mendengar isakan sang kakak. Hatinya begitu sesak. Isakan Baekhyun adalah yang paling menyakitkan bagi Sehun.

"Aku mencintainya, Sehunnie. Aku mencintai, Park Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hati. Biarkan kami bersama, Sehunnie," ujar Baekhyun di sela-sela isakannya.

Sehun segera bangkit dan memeluk erat tubuh gemetar Baekhyun. Tangisan Baekhyun semakin pecah dan membuat piyama Sehun basah.

"Maafkan aku hyung maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena ternyata yang kulakukan itu menyiksamu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia," ujar Sehun yang juga kini mulai terisak.

"Jika kau ingin hyungmu bahagia, biarkan hyungmu mmebentuk keluarga kecilnya, Sehunnie," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap rambut Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang membuatmu bahagia, hyung. Aku akan membunuh si caplang itu jika sampai nanti dia menyakitimu sedikit saja," ucap Sehun sambil sesekali menarik ingusnya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Dan Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega ketika telah mendapatkan restu dari sang adik.

 **xxx**

Chanyeol memang berniat membolos. Namun Luhan tiba-tiba mendobrak apartemennya dan menyeretnya ke kantor karena ada rapat penting mendadak.

Chanyeol keluar dari gedung untuk mencari makan siang. Karena perutnya tidak terlalu lapar, jadi seporsi odeng atau tteokbokki dapat mengganjal perutnya.

Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju kedai di depan kantor yang selalu ramai pengunjung. Meskipun sudah empat bulan Chanyeol bekerja di perusahaan Luhan, Chanyeol belum pernah jajan disana.

Chanyeol terkejut begitu memasuki kedai. Ia melihat Soohyun yang tengah sibuk melayani pembeli sendirian.

"Nyonya Soohyun?" panggil Chanyeol membuat Soohyun mendongak dan terlonjak kaget.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ini kedaimu," tukas Chanyeol.

"Ahh... ya aku baru lima bulan berjualan disini sejak gedung itu belum resmi."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Boleh aku tahu? Apa shift kerja Baekhyun hari ini?"

Soohyun sedikit gusar untuk menjawab. Ia takut Sehun akan marah padanya karena mempertemukan Chanyeok dengan Baekhyun. Tapi disisi lain Soohyun sangat ingin Baekhyun mendapatkan perhatian dari pasangannya. Pasangan yang seharusnya.

"Dia dapat shift pagi dan pulang sore," ujar Soohyun dengan ramah dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memesan seporsi odeng untuk dibungkus dan dinikmati di dalam subway saat perjalanan menuju ke tempat kerja Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan toko roti Jidi Bakery dengan senyuman lebar. Ia membuang bungkus odengnya ke tong sampah lalu berjalan memasuki toko.

Mata bulatnya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah melayani pembeli di meja kasir. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa hotdog.

"Senang bertemu kembali, calon suamiku," sapa Chanyeol sambil meletakan hotdognya di meja kasir. Baekhyun menghela napas kesal kala melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Total semuanya 9000 won. Ada tambahan?" ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap jengah Chanyeol yang menatapnya intens sambil senyum-senyum.

"Boleh aku beli penjaga kasirnya?"

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 _Kenapa Chanyeol sekarang jadi menyebalkan haish!_

"Silahkan keluar jika sudah tidak ada tambahan," ujar Baekhyun sarkastik.

"Kau mengusir pelangganmu?" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah tak percaya.

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerahkan tugas menjaga kasir kepada pegawai lain yang bernama Jongsuk dan ia langsung menarik Chanyeol keluar dari toko.

"Apa maumu?" ujar Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Raut angkuhnya membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Mauku kau menikah denganku," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada datarnya.

Baekhyun mendesah tak percaya mendengar perkataan absurd yang keluar dari bibir orang di hadapannya kini.

"Ku pikir aku akan dilamar dengan romantis oleh suami masa depanku. Ya Tuhan apa-apaan ini," Baekhyun berceloteh dan terus tertawa ironis.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Itu artinya Baekhyun pasti akan menerimanya ketika ia melamar nanti.

Padahalkan tadi hanya rayuan kenapa Baekhyun sampai terbawa perasaan begini.

"Yack! Kalau memang tidak ada yang penting aku harus masuk ke dalam--"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melangkah, Chanyeol sudah menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya erat.

"Le-lepas!" berontak Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," bisik Chanyeol di telinga kiri Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba membeku dan berhenti berontak.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengerjap imut.

"Masuklah dan ambil mantelmu. Bukankah ini sudah waktunya pergantian shift?" ujar Chanyeol.

Seperti tersadar, Baekhyun menepis kasar kedua tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan kasar masuk ke dalam toko.

"Sial hentikan ini! Hentikan!" gumam Baekhyun dengan amarah yang meletup-letup sambil memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh.

 **xxx**

Kedua laki-laki itu berjalan berdampingan dengan kedua tangan masing-masing tersimpan di dalam saku mantel masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke Bucheon?" tanya Baekhyun setelah ia mengumpulkan segala keberanian. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun penasaran dari awal ia melihat Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya.

"Aku dan Luhan-ge panik luar biasa saat kau pergi tiba-tiba. Tepat dua hari setelah kepergianmu, Luhan-ge harus pulang ke China karena panggilan dari ayahnya. Luhan-ge menetap di China selama lima bulan lalu tiba-tiba ia kembali ke Korea dan mengatakan ia menjadi direktur anak perusahaan Paman Xi di Bucheon. Dan saat itu juga Luhan-ge memintaku untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya dan sungguh aku tidak tahu bahwa takdir akan sebaik ini menuntunku padamu, Baekhyun-ah," jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan sedikit merona.

"Ah bagaimana kalau kita makan sebentar di restoran dekat stasiun?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk toh ia juga lapar.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di restoran yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Dua porsi samgyupsal serta nasi dan sup ayam memenuhi meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua makan tanpa ada obrolan. Dan diam-diam Chanyeol melirik ke toko perhiasan di seberang jalan. Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum miring.

 _Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku, Byun._

"Bagaimana? Enak masakannya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelap noda makanan di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia beranjak untuk membayar makananya dan kembali kepada Baekhyun.

Keduanya keluar dari restoran. Bukannya segera menuju ke stasiun, Chanyeol justru menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menyeberangi jalan raya.

Keduanya pun masuk ke sebuah toko perhiasan yang tadi dilirik Chanyeol diam-diam.

"Pilih cincin yang kau suka. Aku selalu menyukai pilihanmu, Baekhyunnie," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada lembut yang terdengar seperti angin musim semi di telinga Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja untuk kita menikah, sayang."

Dan semua itu berjalan begitu cepat ketika Baekhyun berjinjit dan mencium lembut bibir tebal Chanyeol.

 _Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, Baekhyunnie. Kau hanya terlalu naif._

 **xxx**

 ** _to be continued..._**

 **Side notes :**

 **Selamat Hari Natal bagi yang merayakan :)**

 **Jangan lupa streaming single natal Yixing yang baru rilis :)**


	15. 15장

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 **！ _DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT_ ！**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review**

 **xxx**

Baekhyun terus memandangi sebuah cincin polos berwarna silver yang terapit di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sudah sekitar dua puluh menit lamanya.

Baekhyun kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Memandangi langit malam dari jendela kamarnya diikuti senyuman lebar yang terpatri di bibir.

"Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi," gumam Baekhyun sambil memandangi cincin yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol tadi sepulang ia bekerja.

"Menikah? Ya ampun membayangkannya saja aku sudah sangat kepanasan," cicut Baekhyun sambil merona seperti gadis remaja yang barusan mendapat cokelat dari orang yang ia suka. Ia lalu menipasi muka panasnya dengan tangan kiri.

Baekhyun kini duduk bersila lagi di atas kasur sambil mengelus lembut perut buncitnya, "Baekjun sayang, sebentar lagi ayah Chanyeol akan selalu bersama kita. Selalu menyapamu setiap hari. Apa kau senang hm?" gumam Baekhyun.

Dug.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil merasakan tendangan kuat dari Baekjun. Selalu saja ketika Baekhyun menyebut nama Chanyeol atau berhadapan dengan Chanyeol atau memikirkan Chanyeol, Baekjun selalu menendang dari dalam sana.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera meraih benda persegi panjang itu dan ada sebuah pesan tanpa nama di notifikasi paling atas.

 **Tidurlah dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku. Bersiaplah untuk hari yang menyenangkan besok :)**

 **-Chan**

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga lalu membalas pesan itu dengan semangat.

 **Tentu. Baekjun sudah merindukanmu omong-omong.**

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti dirinya. Hendak memejamkan mata, Baekhyun urungkan karena ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 **Ah Baekjun ya, aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Bibi Soohyun. Tolong katakan padanya bahwa ayahnya ini tak sabar untuk menciuminya besok.**

Baekhyun kembali membalas pesannya dengan ucapan selamat malam dan ia pun mematikan ponselnya. Menaruhnya di nakas dan kembali berbaring.

Mata sipitnya menerawang langit-langit kamar. Hatinya terasa begitu hangat ketika Tuhan mendatangkan anugerah secara beruntun. Kehidupan serta ekonomi yang lebih baik di Bucheon, kehadiran Baekjun, dan sekarang Chanyeol. Yang akan menjadi suami masa depannya.

"Selamat tidur, Chanyeol-ah. Aku merindukanmu," gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Lalu matanya terpejam dan menjemput alam mimpi.

 **xxx**

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika melihat Soohyun di ruang tengah, menonton tv sambil memakan camilan ringan.

Tidak biasanya Soohyun akan libur walau di akhir pekan. Wanita itu nampak sesekali tertawa karena acara hiburan kesukaannya yang sedang tayang.

"Ibu tidak membuka warung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menduduki ruang kosong di samping Soohyun.

"Ah Baekhyunnie barusan bangun?" Soohyun memang bertanya kepada Baekhyun, tapi mata dan tangannya bergerak menyapa Baekjun yang ada di dalam perut ayahnya.

"Sudah dari tadi sekitar jam lima. Sehabis mandi tadi aku tiduran sambil bermain ponsel," ujar Baekhyun sambil menyomot camilan yang hampir habis dimakan Soohyun.

"Oh ya aku sudah mmebuat kue beras untuk Jongdae-ah. Cepat sana kau ganti baju dan antarkan ke rumah bosmu keburu kue berasnya dingin. Sehunnie sebentar lagi datang dan akan ikut bersamamu. Ia sedang ke minimarket," ujar Soohyun sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Dan satu lagi, pakai baju yang rapi dan bagus. Bagaimana pun juga Jongdae-ah adalah bosmu dan kau harus bersikap baik. Mengerti?" Soohyun berceloteh ria membuat Baekhyun menghela napas kesal.

"Iya aku mengerti." gumam Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun mulai mengobrak-abrik lemarinya untuk mendapat setelan yang bagus untuk mengunjungi apartemen Jongdae.

Pilihannya jatuh pada celana kain berkolor agak kendur berwarna hitam serta sweater rajut lengan panjang berwarna putih dipadu mantel abu-abu sepanjang lutut kakinya.

Baekhyun kemudian menyisir rambutnya dan menatanya menjadi _comma style_. Ditambah pelembab bibir berperisa stroberi kesukaannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ketika memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Saat Baekhyun sampai di dapur, rupanya Sehun sudah pulang dari minimarket. Si bungsu itu tengah membaca buku di ruang tengah dengan segelas teh hijau.

"Aigoo Baekhyunnie kau nampak manis," kedua tangan Soohyun terjulur untuk mencubit kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun.

"Baiklah bu aku harus ke apartemen Jongdae sekarang dan dia juga sudah menungguku," Baekhyun mengambil sekotak kue beras buatan Soohyun dari atas meja dapur.

"Sehunnie, ayo kita berangkat sekarang," ujar Baekhyun sambil memakai sepatu converse soft pink favoritnya.

"Oh hyung kau sudah siap. Sebentar ya aku ingin menghambiskan teh hijauku," ujar Sehun.

Sambil menunggu Sehun dengan teh hijaunya, Baekhyun mendapatkan panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _"Baekhyun-ah, kau ada di rumah?"_

"Aku dan Sehun akan mengunjungi apartemen bosku. Kenapa?"

 _"Ah begitu. Kalau begitu hati-hati ya."_

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menatap sebentar ke layar ponselnya sambil mengernyit.

"Memang kenapa kau bertanya keberadaanku?"

Tut tut tut

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yah! Kenapa pula dengan si yoda itu," geram Baekhyun sambil mengantongi ponselnya.

"Ayo hyung. Sini biar aku yang bawa kue berasnya," ujar Sehun yang sudah siap. Ia segera mengambil alih kotak kue berasnya dari tangan Baekhyun.

Lalu keduanya berangkat menuju ke apartemen Jongdae yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal. Hanya cukup menaiki subway satu kali.

Baekhyun memencet bel apartemen Jongdae untuk beberapa kali hingga sang tuan rumah akhirnya membukakan pintu.

"Aigoo Baekhyun-ah!"

Jongdae langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan sedikit jarak. Ia takut menggencet perut buncit Baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk! Sehunnie ayo masuk!"

Baekhyun dan Sehun pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu Jongdae yang nyaman.

"Daebak! Aku sangat ingin menginginkan apartemen seperti ini, hyung," gumam Sehun sambil menelisik seluruh isi apartemen Jongdae.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun yang terpukau akan isi apartemen Jongdae. Hingga ia mengernyit ketika Soohyun mengiriminya pesan singkat.

 **Pulanglah tepat jam tiga sore. Kau harus melakukan USG jam lima.**

"Oh ya ampun aku hampir lupa," gumam Baekhyun sambil ia menepuk dahinya.

Lalu Jongdae datang dari arah dapur dengan senampan penuh berisi dua gelas orange squash dan sepiring penuh odeng.

"Maaf aku tak punya makanan lain selain ini. Masalahnya aku tadi ingin ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan makananku yang habis. Ku yakin kalian sudah bosan dengan odeng," ujar Jongdae sambil menghidangkannya di meja di hadapan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Tak apa hyung. Maaf kami merepotkan," meskipun Sehun berkata begitu, ia juga akhirnya mencomot setusuk odeng dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Daebak! Bibi Soohyun benar-benar membuatkanku kue beras? Terima kasih banyak. Bibi Soohyun memang yang terbaik!" pekik Jongdae ketika ia membuka sekotak kue beras pemberian Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Jongdae lalu mereka berdua kembali memakan hidangan yang disediakan Jongdae.

"Baekhyun, aku sudah menyiapkan rumah sakit yang bagus untuk persalinanmu. Aku akan menanggung biayanya juga. Anggap ini sebagai hadiahku atas kelahiran Baekjun," Jongdae berkata disela-sela ia mengunyah salah satu kue beras.

"Ah terima kasih. Tapi kau tidak perlu membayar persalinanku, Jongdae."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak repot kok sungguh."

"Hanya saja, ada seseorang yang akan mengurusku dan Baekjun untuk sekarang hingga kedepannya," Baekhyun nampak menunduk dengan rona di pipinya.

Sehun dan Jongdae berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongdae kembali mengunyah sambil nampak berpikir. "Jangan bilang kalauㅡ ayah dari Baekjun akan bertanggung jawab?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lembut. Sementara Sehun menatap jengah kakaknya itu.

"Woah Baekhyun. Aku tunggu undangan pernikahanmu man!"

 **xxx**

Sehun meminum bubble tea yang ditraktir Jongdae tadi, sendirian. Setelah pulang dari rumah Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Soohyun langsung menuju ke rumah sakit untuk USG. Sehun sangat ingin ikut. Ia ingin sekali mengetahui apa jenis kelamin keponakan pertamanya langsung dari mulut sang dokter. Tapi Soohyun malah menyuruhnya duduk manis di rumah.

Omong-omong, bubble tea mengingatkannya pada sosok bermata rusa yang kini entah dimana. Meskipun Sehun sedikit rindu, tapi ia rasa ia tak sudi menginjakkan kaki untuk menemuinya di kantor Xi Cooperation.

Bagaimanapun juga Luhan bekerja di bawah Chanyeol saat itu. Luhan turut jadi deretan orang dalam daftar orang-orang yang sangat mengecewakannya.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Ia membawa kakinya menuju ke ruang tengah. Pemuda yang sedang menduduki studi di semester dua itu menyalakan tv dan menggonta-ganti chanel tanpa minat.

Tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan pintu dari pintu depan. Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menerka bahwa hyung dan ibunya sudah pulang. Maka dengan itu, Sehun langsung membuka pintunya.

Namun, senyuman lebarnya meredup ketika mendapati sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Baik Sehun maupun orang di depannya menunjukkan raut yang tak terbaca.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ketus Sehun. Perkataan dingin yang keluar dari bibir Sehun membuat Luhan menunduk takut.

"Bibi Soohyun menyuruhku untuk kemari," lirih Luhan. Laki-laki itu memusatkan tatapannya pada kedua kaki putih Sehun. Tak berani menatap wajah orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara.

Sehun merutuk dalam hati atas ketidakpahamannya terhadap sang ibu. Mengapa pula ia harus menyuruh Luhan ke rumah.

"Jika memang tidak ada tujuan yang jelas, lebih baik kau pergi," Sehun baru saja hendak mendorong tubuh Luhan tapi tubuh Luhan sudah mundur dengan sendirinya.

"Sebenarnya, Bibi Soohyun menyuruh kami untuk mempersiapkan kejutan untuk kedatangan Baekhyun-ah nanti," Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Serius? Hanya kita berdua? Kejutan macam apa yang akan dibuat hanya dengan dua orang?"

"Bibi Soohyun bilang kita tinggal mendekorasi ruang tengah. Aku sudah membeli berbagai confetti dan semacamnya. Itu ada di mobil. Kita juga tinggal menata meja makan. Bibi Soohyun bilang ia sudah memasak berbagai macam makanan," Sehun memijat pelipisnya setelah mendengar penuturan Luhan.

Jadi ini semua semacam perayaan untuk Baekjun begitulah. Sehun tak dapat berkutik lagi dan hanya bisa mempersilakan Luhan masuk ke dalam. Namun laki-laki yang lebih tua dari Sehun itu justru berlari untuk mengambil barang di mobil.

Dan lima menit kemudian keduanya terdiam di sofa ruang tengah. Sama-sama menatap confetti dan barang-barang dekorasi lain yang sudah keluar dari plastik supermarket.

Luhan melirik takut-takut ke arah Sehun. Sementara yang dilirik tengah memijit pelipisnya sambil menghela napas.

"Jadi kita mulai dengan apa?" untuk kecanggungan yang lumayan lama, Luhan akhirnya membuka obrolan.

"Aku tak punya ide sedikitpun, hyung," Luhan terhenyak. Sehun kembali memanggilnya hyung. Kenapa rasanya begitu mendebarkan seperti enam bulan silam.

"Bagaimana dengan tema puppy dan stroberi? Ku pikir itu dua hal yang disukai Baekhyun-ah," Luhan memainkan jari-jarinya gugup.

Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit dan mulai menyentuh bahan-bahan dekorasi yang dibeli Luhan.

"Hyung, bahkan tidak ada hiasan puppy ataupun stroberi disini."

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan ia bangkit menghampiri Sehun. Ia menatap bahan dekorasi yang dibelinya. Itu bahkan lebih seperti dekorasi perayaan ulang tahun.

"Ya sudah kita buat seadanya saja," usul Sehun. Luhan mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kita bagi tugas. Aku yang mendekor dan hyung yang menyiapkan makanan," Luhan mengangguk lagi. Ia segera berjalan menuju ke dapur, tak sanggup terus-terusan berada di samping Sehun karena demi Tuhan Luhan begitu berdebar-debar.

Luhan akui Sehun nampak lebih tampan dan dewasa. Dan juga sedikit lebih dingin. Mungkin dirinya masih menaruh dendam padanya dan Chanyeol. Sambil menyiapkan makanan, Luhan terus berpikir bagaimana meminta maaf kepada Sehun.

Tak terasa makanan sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam. Langit petang mulai berganti gelap sepenuhnya. Luhan mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan.

Lalu Sehun datang dan langsung membuka kulkas. Ia melihat Sehun mengambil segelas bubble tea berwarna merah muda yang Luhan yakini itu rasa stroberi. Lalu Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Minumlah hyung. Aku tahu kau lelah. Ini sebenarnya milik Baekhyun hyung tapi aku akan menggantinya nanti," Sehun menyodorkan bubble tea yang barusan diambilnya dan Luhan menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah."

Sehun hendak pergi menuju ke kamarnya namun Luhan menahannya dengan memanggil nama.

"Aku ingin bicara."

Sehun menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia bersandara pada tembok dengan kedua tangan bersilang di dada.

"Apa kau ada waktu kosong besok Minggu?" Luhan bertanya takut-takut.

"Kupikir ada. Kenapa?"

"Bisa temani aku membeli peralatan bayi untuk Baekjun di pusat perbelanjaan?"

Ada jeda kesunyian setelah Luhan melontarkan pertanyaannya

"Baiklah. Tapi kita pergi dengan subway. Kau bisa datang kemari jam delapan pagi," dan dengan itu Sehun berlalu ke kamarnya. Sementara itu Luhan tak dapat menahan senyumannya yang lebar dari telinga ke telinga.

Ia menggumamkan _"yes"_ sambil meremas bajunya gugup.

Lalu keadaan di rumah sakit begitu cerah. Ternyata Chanyeol dan Yoobin datang untuk menemani Baekhyun melakukan USG. Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia kala itu.

"Wah," dokter yang tengah menjalankan sebuah alat dengan memutar-mutar di atas perut buncit Baekhyun yang sudah dilumuri gel itu berdecak kagum.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya karena ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan gambar hitam putih di monitor yang nampak sebuah bentuk bayi. Ia sedari tadi terus menggenggam tangan berkeringat Baekhyun.

"Dia seorang jagoan."

Chanyeol langsung mengembangkan senyumnya begitu juga Baekhyun.

Jagoan.

Chanyeol tentu sangat paham maksud sang dokter tanpa penjelasan lebih dari sang dokter.

Semua sudah jelas.

Baekjun berkelamin laki-laki.

 **xxx**

 ** _to be continued..._**

 **Side notes :**

 **Lagi-lagi grey minta maaf karena updatenya lama. Writer's Block membelengguku gengs:")**

 **Jadi hmm fanfic sampah ini udah mau tamat aja YESSSS hehe.**

 **Udah gitu sih.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**


	16. 16장ㅡEnd

**A CHANBAEK'S FANFICTION**

 **PRESENT BY TINKERBAEKK**

 **MAIN CAST : CHANYEOL BAEKHYUN SEHUN LUHAN KAI KYUNGSOO**

 **Warning : Contain mature content, harsh words, violence, boyxboy**

 **！ _DILARANG KERAS MENGUPLOAD CERITA INI DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DI MEDIA MANAPUN KARENA SETIAP CERITA MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA DAN COPYRIHGT_ ！**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Dan usahakan apresiasi dengan review**

 **xxx**

 **[ Aku sarankan kalian sambil dengerin lagunya Dio ft F(x) yang _Goodbye Summer_ hehe ]**

 **xxx**

Luhan melirik takut-takut ke arah Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya. Sesekali laki-laki berdarah Cina itu memainkan sedotannya untuk mengurangi kegugupan yang menyerang. Dari sekian banyak meja yang ada di _food court_ ini, hanya mejanya dan Sehun yang penuh akan kecanggungan. Sehun sendiri nampak fokus melahap dimsum yang dipesannya.

"Menurutmu kado apa yang bagus untuk pernikahan hyungku?" Sehun buka suara dan itu membuat Luhan yang masih meminum jus stroberinya tersedak.

Bagaimana Luhan tak kaget, Sehun barusan jadi orang pertama yang memulai obrolan selama tadi mereka berputar-putar di dalam mall dan berbelanja keperluan bayi untuk Baekjun.

"Hmm biar kupikirkan," Luhan nampak berpikir. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kebingungan.

"Bagaimana dengan tiket _honeymoon_?"

Sehun mendesah panjang ketika saran Luhan terlontar. Itu terlalu berat untuknya. Ia tak punya uang sebanyak itu. Ia hanyalah mahasiswa yang bekerja sambilan di kedai _fastfood McDonalds_. Lagipula Baekhyun sedang hamil besar yang tak memungkinkan pergi ke luar kota.

"Itu terlalu mahal."

Luhan terlihat bersalah dengan sarannya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Bagaimana dengan kasur? Selama ini Baekhyun hyung tidur di kasur single bed," Sehun kembali bersuara.

"Chanyeol bahkan sudah memesan kasur king size, lemari besar, dan kulkas kecil khusus untuk kamar Baekhyun," ujar Luhan.

Memang. Selesai pesta perayaan kecil-kecilan kemarin, Yoobin dan Soohyun mengumumkan kepada semua orang yang ada di ruang tengah bahwa pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dilangsungkan dua hari lagi.

Karena Baekhyun ingin tetap menempati rumahnya, Chanyeol langsung memerintahkan Luhan mencari orang untuk merenovasi kamar Baekhyun. Dan untuk sementara setelah pernikahan, mereka berdua akan tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol.

Alasannya simpel, Baekhyun tak mau berjauhan dengan Sehun.

"Aku tak punya ide lain," Sehun menghela napas sambil meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Ah aku ada ide!" seru Luhan.

Laki-laki itu langsung bangkit dan menarik tubuh Sehun keluar dari _food court_.

Sehun hanya pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik entah kemana. Dan Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat wajah bersemangat Luhan saat berjalan sambil celingukan kesana kemari. Lalu tiba-tiba mereka berdua berhenti di pusat informasi.

"Permisi. Aku ingin bertanya dimana letak sepeda-sepeda?" Luhan bertanya kepada petugas informasi sambil masih menggandeng tangan Sehun.

 _Sepeda?_

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya menatap Luhan. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, untuk apa Luhan tiba-tiba ingin membeli sepeda.

Luhan mengangguk ketika petugas informasi sudah menunjukkan lokasinya melalu peta mall yang terpampang di komputer mereka. Luhan lalu berjalan lagi sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencari sepeda, hyung?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan mendadak berhenti dan itu membuat dada Sehun harus menabrak punggung sempit laki-laki itu. Sehun mengaduh sambil mengusap dadanya pelan.

Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun. Wajah laki-laki itu merona. Mata rusanya berbinar ketika menatap Sehun. Seperti tersihir, Sehun juga ikut terdiam bak patung ketika ia menatap kedua mata rusa orang di hadapannya.

"Ka-kau barusan memanggilku hyung?" Luhan tak mampu mengontrol detak jantungnya saat menanyakan itu kepada Sehun. Sementara itu Sehun terhenyak. Ia juga tersedar semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka di Bucheon, Sehun tak pernah sekalipun memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan hyung seperti dulu.

"Kenapa rasanya masih sama menggelitik saat dulu kau mengucapkannya di Seoul?" kedua mata Luhan berbinar. Bibirnya bergetar.

Sehun tak kuat. Gemuruh dalam dadanya mendesak keluar. Seluruh tembok yang ia bangun untuk menghilangkan perasaan nyamannya kepada Luhan sudah runtuh dalam sekejap.

 _Tidak, Sehun! Luhan sama brengseknya dengan Chanyeol!,_ suara hati Sehun menggema.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" kini Sehun kembali memasang aura dinginnya. Ia terlalu egois untuk perasaannya. Rasa dendamnya lebih membutakan.

Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia menunduk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Lupakan. Aku mungkin terlalu berharap saja," lirih Luhan. Ia berbalik lalu kembali melangkah dengan Sehun yang mengekorinya.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah toko sepeda. Luhan mengelilingi toko itu dan melihat-lihat sepeda nampak berpikir.

Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah sepeda perempuan yang terdapat boncengan dan keranjang di depan berwarna hitam kuning.

"Sehun-ah, kemarilah!" panggil Luhan pada Sehun yang tengah melihat-lihat sepeda untuk anak-anak. Sehun pun langsung berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita patungan untuk membeli sepeda ini?" ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk sepeda yang menjadi pilihannya.

Alis Sehun mengkerut bingung, "Untuk apa kita membeli sepeda ini?"

"Untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."

Lagi-lagi Sehun bingung dengan pikiran Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan sambil mengulum bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tak yakin mereka akan bersepeda memutari perkampungan dengan hyungku yang berperut buncit sekarang."

Luhan menghela napas ketika mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Tentu saja tujuannya membeli sepeda itu bukan untuk apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Sepeda ini akan dinaiki mereka berdua dari gereja sampai ke rumahmu. Lalu bagian belakangnya kita gantungi kaleng berisikan kelereng dan tulisan _just married._ Bagaimana?" saran Luhan membuat senyum Sehun mengembang.

"Seperti yang di film-film luar negeri itu ya hyung?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada riang dan Luhan mengangguk semangat.

"Woah idemu keren juga hyung. Baiklah mari kita beli sepeda ini," seru Sehun. Laki-laki berkulit putih itu segera memanggil pelayan toko untuk memesan sepeda pilihan mereka berdua.

Sementara Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat senyuman lebar Sehun kembali. Ia merindukan masa-masa di Seoul dimana ia dan Sehun sangat dekat seperti seorang sahabat.

"Biar aku yang bayar ini. Hyung bisa mengganti separuhnya di rumah nanti," dan dengan itu Sehun berjalan menuju ke kasir sementara Luhan menungguinya di luar toko.

Tak lama Sehun menghampirinya dengan struk pembayaran. Sepedanya akan dikirim nanti sore.

"Jadi, setelah sepedanya datang kita langsung menghiasnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang karena Baekhyun baru saja meneleponku untuk segera kembali," ujar Luhan sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana.

Luhan hampir saja melangkah namun pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Sehun. Maka dari itu Luhan pun berbalik untuk menatap Sehun.

"Hyung," lirih Sehun.

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya sambil jakunnya naik turun gelisah. Panggilan lembut Sehun dan tatapan teduhnya membuat kaki Luhan hendak meleleh.

"Aku sebenarnyaㅡ"

Luhan menarik tangannya paksa dan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Apapun yang ingin kau bicarakan, kita bicara di rumahmu. Hyungmu terus-terusanㅡ"

"ㅡmencintaimu Luhan hyung."

Bibir Luhan bungkam setelah mendengar sepetik kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun yang bahkan ia belum sempat menamatkan perkataannya.

"Ap-apa kau bilang?" suara Luhan terbata-bata dan ia jadi gugup sekali.

"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu hyung."

Luhan lalu mendesah kasar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya sari Sehun.

 _Dia ini pasti mabuk akibat sebotol soju tadi._

"Sehun-ah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Kau sudah begitu mabuk," Luhan menggandeng pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun namun pergelangannya juga dicekal oleh tangan kiri Sehun.

"Aku tidak mabuk. Aku serius."

Sehun perlahan merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Luhan. Luhan menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika ia memperhatikan wajah Sehun dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Sehun terlihat beribu kali lipat lebih tampan menurutnya.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Luhan, Sehun menempatkan bibirnya di bibir laki-laki manis itu. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya sementara Luhan malah melotot lebar.

"Aku serius mencintaimu. Sejak kau membelikanku bubble tea di Seoul dulu, perasaan ini tumbuh semakin besar. Aku tak bisa menahannya," bisik Sehun di telinga kiri Luhan.

Luhan mengulum bibir bawanya gugup. Karena ia tak bisa membalas kata-kata Sehun, ia lebih memilih untuk memulai ciuman dan pagutan-pagutan lembut tercipta diantara keduanya.

 **xxx**

Suasana cerah di langit Bucheon juga secerah hati kedua mempelai pengantin yang kini baru saja keluar dari gereja.

Keduanya disambut penuh suka cita dengan taburan kelopak bunga. Keduanya juga tak berhenti mengulas senyum semenjak semalam.

Baekhyun dengan tuksedo nya berjalan anggun digandeng oleh sang suami, yaitu Chanyeol. Wajahnya berseri-seri dengan make up tipis yang dibuat oleh Luhan membuat semua orang yang ada di kelilingnya menatapnya takjub.

Lalu Chanyeol, yang tak berhenti mengulas senyum giginya sesudah acara ciuman singkat di atas altar bersama suami kecilnya. Mungkin sepulang dari gereja giginya bisa kering.

Dan inilah tiba saatnya. Kedua mempelai pengantin mendapatkan hadiahnya dari pasangan Luhan dan Sehun.

Sebuah sepeda yang dibeli tempo lalu kini bagian belakangnya digantungi dua kaleng bekas berisi kelereng dan tulisan _just married_ seperti apa yang Luhan sarankan. Juga beberapa sisinya dihias oleh bunga dan tali pita.

Untung saja jarak rumah Baekhyun dengan gerejanya sangat dekat jadi Baekhyun tak akan merasa bokongnya pegal.

Chanyeol menaiki jok depan sepeda dengan gagah lalu Baekhyun membonceng dengan gaya menyamping.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol sambil ia melirik ke belakang.

"Ya," ujar Baekhyun. Keduanya bahkan sangat gugup sekarang menaiki sepeda dan disaksikan cukup banyak orang.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol membuat banyak orang menjerit senang. Lalu Chanyeol mulai mengayuh sepedanya sepelan mungkin menuju ke rumah Baekhyun. Sementara para keluarga dan tetangga mereka berjalan mengawal di belakang mereka.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengulas senyum lebar sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sang suami.

"Rasanya seperti di drama-drama yang biasa aku dan Sehunnie tonton," celetuk Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa kencang.

Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan menjawab rasanya menakjubkan atau tak pernah terbayangkan atau seperti mimpi.

"Baekjun menendang kuat," Baekhyun memekik tertahan sambil mengusap perut buncitnya. Sementara itu Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur.

Baekhyun akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di punggung Chanyeol dan kini memejamkan matanya. Menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa wajah dan suara berisik dari kelereng-kelereng yang berada di dalam kaleng yang bergesekan dengan aspal.

Semuanya terasa begitu indah pada hari tersebut.

"Kita sampai~" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya dan membuka mata. Sepeda yang mereka naiki berhenti di pelataran luas rumah Baekhyun yang sudah dihias dengan banyak bunga.

Ada enam set meja dan kursi makan yang sudah ditata rapi untuk para tamu. Dengan lima kursi pada setiap mejanya. Lalu ada meja dengan dua kursi yang dihias lebih mencolok dari set meja kursi yang lain. Yang mana itu untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun turun lebih dulu lalu disusul Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menyetandarkan sepedanya.

Chanyeol membiarkan tangan Baekhyun mengapit lengannya dan keduanya berjalan melihat-lihat pelataran.

Tak lama para keluarga dan tetangga berdatangan. Mereka segera mengerubungi keduanya namun Luhan dan Sehun dengan sigap mendamaikan suasana.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri di sebuah tembok kecil yang penuh dengan rangkaian bunga dan ada inisial _C_ dan _B_ di tengah-tengahnya.

Lalu para tetangga Baekhyun mengantri untuk bisa bersalaman dengan sang pengantin setelah itu para tamu akan dihidangkan makanan di meja mereka masing-masing.

Acara resepsinya sanggat sederhana. Baekhyun hanya mengundang tetangga dan beberapa orang terdekatnya di Seoul dulu. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengundang beberapa kerabat dekatnya di Seoul dulu dan teman-teman kerjanya di kantor Xi Cooperation.

Seluruh biaya konsumsi ditanggung oleh Jongdae. Pemuda itu sangatlah berbaik hati. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak, namun Jongdae berkata hitung-hitung balas budi karena dulu Baekhyun pernah meminjamkan uang tabungannya untuk Jongdae memulai usaha toko rotinya.

Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga malam hari. Ketika tamu sudah nampak sepi dan tidak berdatangan lagi, Luhan langsung memanggil beberapa orangnya untuk membersihkan pelataran rumah Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Luhan mengantar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke apartemen Chanyeol untuk beristirahat sekaligusㅡekhem, malam pertama.

Chanyeol menutup pintu apartemennya sesudah Luhan berpamitan pulang karena ia juga lelah.

Baekhyun langsung melepas sepatunya dan mendudukan diri di sofa empuk ruang tengah.

Ia membuka satu persatu kancing tuksedonya lalu kancing kemeja sehingga kini terpampang perut buncitnya. Baekhyun mengusap perutnya pelan sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan pegal yang mendera di punggung.

Namun tiba-tiba dirinya terlonjak dan segera membuka mata ketika ada tangan lain yang mengusap perutnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak menendang?" Chanyeol yang di sebelahnya itu mengerucutkan bibir sambil mengusap-usap perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin kau harus mengakrabkan diri dengan Baekjun."

"Huft apa itu artinya aku harus menciumnya agar ia mau menendang?" Chanyeol kini mengarahkan wajahnya tepat di perut Baekhyun.

"Coba saja," Baekhyun kembali tersenyum tipis sambil menyisir-nyisir surai hitam legam Chanyeol yang mana kini Chanyeol sedang mencium perut buncitnya sangat lama.

Karena mungkin kehabisan napas, Chanyeol mendongak kepada Baekhyun. Rautnya menjadi lebih sedih.

"Kenapa dia belum menendang juga?" rengek Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin ia ingin kau mengunjunginya," Baekhyun berucap sambil menahan senyuman.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol mengernyit. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam.

Sungguh ia tak tahu apa maksud perkataan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memberi tatapan keingintahuan kepada Baekhyun. Namun suami kecilnya itu malah menunduk memperhatikan tangannya mengusap perut. Ah jangan lupakan wajah merah padam Baekhyun sekarang.

"Chanyeollie Daddy, kalau kau benar-benar ingin membuat Baekjun menendang, kau harus mengunjunginya sekarang."

"Mengunjunginya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu ia mendaratkan ciuman ke bibir Chanyeol. Keduanya memejamkan mata dan mulai berpagutan panas.

Lalu Baekhyun jadi pihak yang memutuskan ciuman. Kedua mata sayunya menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Kunjungi dia. Baekjun ingin kau menyapanya dengan aliran cintamu," lirih Baekhyun malu-malu sambil menunduk.

Sementara itu Chanyeol melotot dan jantungnya mulai berdetak sangat cepat. Ia tahu sekarang apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun dengan mengunjungi Baekjun.

Dan dengan itu Chanyeol kembali meraih bibir Baekhyun. Kedua tangan Chanyeol bekerja untuk melucuti kemeja Baekhyun, menanggalkannya lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Baekhyun meremas kuat rambut Chanyeol, merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang mendominasi dan permainan lidahnya yang menggairahkan.

Chanyeol lalu memutuskan ciuman. Satu tangannya berada di tengkuk Baekhyun dan satunya lagi berada di bawah lutut Baekhyun.

Dijunjungnya tubuh Baekhyun membuat laki-laki itu memekik.

"Aku berat Chanyeollie. Turunkan aku," rengek Baekhyun.

"Diam atau kucium," ancam Chanyeol. Baekhyun akhirnya diam sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Lalu Chanyeol melangkah pelan-pelan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia pelan-pelan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di kasur sambil masih mencumbui bibir serta rahang Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun merintih kecil.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," ujar Chanyeol di sela-sela cumbuan.

"Hah uh me-memikirkan apahh?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan susah payah ketika Chanyeol mulai menginvasi leher jenjangnya.

"Memikirkan nama anak kita."

"Hngghh si-siapa na-namanyahh?"

Chanyeol menghentikan cumbuannya dan matanya bergulir ke wajah Baekhyun yang mendongak dengan mulut terbuka. Peluh berkeringat itu begitu menggairahkan bagi Chanyeol dan membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya di bawah sana terbangun.

"Nama anak kita, Park Jaemin."

"Yahh Park Jaemin terdengar indah," sahut Baekhyun. Cengkeraman tangannya pada seprei kasur mengendur.

"Kau siap? Aku berjanji akan sangat pelan," Chanyeol kini berada di antara kaki Baekhyun dan siap itu menurunkan celana kain berkaret kendur itu dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hormon kehamilan sialan! Cepatlah daddy!" maki Baekhyun karena Chanyeol hanya diam memandanginya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Kemarin, hari ini, dan untuk selamanya."

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol dan akan aku katakan setiap hari hingga gendang telingamu pecah."

Keduanya lalu tertawa menyadari betapa cheesynya kata-kata cinta yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing.

Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun dan tangannya dengan hati-hati menurunkan celana Baekhyun.

Cumbuan Chanyeol berhenti di perut buncit Baekhyun. Ia mengelusnya sebentar lalu mencium dalam-dalam.

"Sebentar lagi daddy akan mengunjungimu. Jangan lupa katakan anyeong dengan tendangan kakimu, ne?"

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat tingkah chanyeol. Tangannya kini berpindah untuk menyisir rambut Chanyeol.

Lalu keduanya menghabiskan malam dengan penuh lenguhan cinta. Dan Baekjun yang berulang kali menendang perut Baekhyun saat mereka berdua beristirahat setelahnya.

Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya berceloteh di depan perut buncit Baekhyun. Celotehan Chanyeol bagaikan dongeng pengantar tidur dan Baekhyun menggapai alam mimpi lebih dulu dengan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan perut buncitnya.

ㅡ **F I N A L** ㅡ

 **Side notes :**

 **Huwaa akhirnya tamat juga cerita absurd ini.**

 **Oke then, aku ucapin terima kasih, arigatou gozaimasu, thank you, kansahamnida, maturnuwun untuk seluruh readers cerita CREEP yang begitu absurd.**

 **Terutama untuk reviewers.**

 **Tanpa kalimat penyemangat kalian, aku nggak bisa nulis selancar ini sampai tamat.**

 **Dan bahkan endingnya pun aneh (?)**

 **Dan ya aku ngebut bikin endingnya karena ini target aku kalau aku harus namatin CREEP sebelum nanti aku hiatus dari dunia penulisan karena Januari akhir aku sudah Try Out kota untuk yang pertama TT dan untuk mulai mengetik kembali fanfic baru (?) dan beberapa drabble baru.**

 **Bagi kalian yang sudah baca fanfic baru aku yang The Blind Angel, maaf banget ngaret updatenya karena emang aku lagi fokus buat CREEP dan sekolah dan ujian praktik huhu TT**

 **Jadi maafkan aku kalau selama aku menulis tidak dapat menghibur kalian, tulisanku tidak bagus, absurd dan aneh, tidak rasional, membingungkan, alurnya kecepatan, dll.**

 **Maaf maaf maaf.**

 **Aku hanyalah pemula yang masih belajar. Aku masih perlu banyak membaca dan melakukan observasi supaya karyaku bisa berkembang lebih baik.**

 **Terima kasih untuk segenap saran dan kritiknya selama ini.**

 ** _Last but not least,_**

 **Insyaallah aku bakal kembali setelah Try Out pertama dengan fanfic baru hehe doain aja dan semoga kalian bisa meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.**

 ** _Kalian bisa cek wattpad aku dengan uname @greyyclouds karena dalam waktu dekat aku mau bikin fanfic non-baku disana_. Semoga berkenan danㅡ**

 **See you fellas！ツ**


End file.
